The Shewolf's Love Story: Unexpected Love
by CazzaTee
Summary: When Leah moves away with the Cullen's an unexpected visitor turns her world upside down. Can the Shewolf finally get her happy ending and find true love at a time when the threat of the Volturi and evil genius Joham is at large. Follow Leah Clearwater on her long action filled quest and her unexpected love.
1. Happy Ever After?

Hi Everyone, it all kicks off with Sam and Emily's Wedding - Uh Oh

Its Cazza here, please review and favourite and encourages other people to read it, I would really appreciate it. Any feedback and constructive criticism is welcome as this is my first ever fanfiction. Rated M for later chapters. There is a lot of dialogue and interaction between different characters throughout to prevent it becoming tedious.

Of course the characters, themes and ideas are based on Stephanie Meyer's books. I would also like to thank, the author of Season of the Shewolf(or Wolf) as this story gave me inspiration along with a few other Leah/Nahuel Fanfics. I will update at least 2 or 3 times a week so don't lose faith in me.

Enjoy!

Set: 2 years after Breaking Dawn

* * *

**Happy Ever After**

After the grand meeting at the clearing with the Volturi over two years ago now, everyone seemed to have a happy ending. Jacob got Renesmee, and even Bella eventually came to terms with him having imprinted on her daughter. Gladly for me, we stayed as two packs splitting up areas of the land in which we patrolled and I never had to be inside Sam's head ever again. The packs grew to enormous sizes, we never knew that many people possessed the gene, even after the summoning a 15 year old girl called Annawan and her twin brother Anoki phased. Jacob asked me to stay beta even after the pack grew, our pack now consisted of; Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, Brandon, Collin, Kiowa, Annawan, Anoki and me. It made sense that the twins join Jacobs pack, as a girl I understood what it was like to have your life wrecked because of this. Sam's pack consisted of; Sam, Jared, Paul , Bill, Harry, Hakan and Viho. Two separate packs had become a blessing, we had more than enough wolves to protect the village for years even if some retired soon. I still hated vampires with a passion but my relations with the Cullen's has eased. They are more human than I originally thought, especially Esme and Carlisle. With Charlie sort of in the loop it has meant the Cullen's have stayed longer. As for Sam and Emily, I'm still heartbroken, not as bitter but still pretty bitchy; right now I am content with my life. Every time I see them together I fall apart inside all over again, how happy they are and how useless I am. She's everything I wanted to be and he's everything that ruined my soul. I miss my cousin, although she was more of a sister, I've recently tried to make amends with her; I even attended the wedding as a bridesmaid. The wedding was the single most awkward situation and hurtful situation. As I recall...

_**The Wedding**_

_As we gathered all around Emily preparing her for her fairy tale ending, she was looking beautiful...even with the beastly scars traced down her cheek she still looked amazing. Everyone was fusing around her, pull here or there, sorting, shuffling; it eventually became a blur of colours as I sat quietly waiting for it to begin. I had to step outside, it was sickening, as happy as I was for my Cousin I couldn't fully let go and everything was drawing up old feelings. For a while I had resented Emily and even blamed her for Sam ending it with me. This was supposed to be my day and he was supposed to be my husband. I still hadn't let it go. I don't know if I could. As I sat watching the waves hit the first beach, all the memories me and him spent together came flooding back and a tear escaped rolling ever so slowly down my cheek. It was only fitting they marry facing the beach and the woods behind, it was their reality. Unfortunately for me, I had planned whilst engaged to Sam the exact same thing. More tears escaped as my dark demons pulled me deeper into hell. Luckily by the time I was interrupted my body temperature had quickly evaporated my tears. _

_"Hey Lee-lee" a husky familiar voice spoke. I turned smiled and shifted awkwardly on the spot, I feared if I spoke I would breakdown. I slowly looked into his eyes and saw the old Sam, my Sam, hidden behind this new older serious alpha Sam, Emily's Sam._

_" I'm surprised you came. I mean surprised in a good way. We are happy you came, I just wanted to say thanks...I mean it mustn't be easy to see us t-" quickly I cut in, before he continued on his pity speech._

_"Look, I didn't do it for you, I did it for my sister in there. Don't pretend to care when you don't. So get over yourself, I'm over you but it doesn't mean I have to like you." I spat out coldly._

_"I didn't mean it like that Lee-Lee" he basically whispered out._

_"Stop calling me that, you lost that right a long time ago" I wasn't going to let him get to me, so i did the only thing I knew how and brought out bitch wolf or SheBitch as I like to call her._

_"sorry, Leah, I didn't come out here to fight with you. I know we were engaged before ...the whole thing" this sounded too much like my Sam._

_"Why are you bringing this up now?! I don't need you to pity me and tell me 'you care for me' when you don't. YOU broke us up, YOU broke my heart and its time for YOU to leave me the hell alone." I managed to force out painfully._

_" I don't want it to be like this between us, Emily still hurts because of your relationship. And I just wanted to say thanks for coming because this means so much to her." Emily's Sam was never this nice to me, usually he was in all high and mighty alpha mode. I preferred that, this was too close to my old happy life._

_" You can't expect me to be friends with you, you meant everything to me once, you were supposed to be MY future. The sick twisted thing about this is, I've been in your head and i know you would chose to hurt me again if you had a second chance at this life; for Emily. All because some wolf shape shifting magic tells you that you are happy. I know it's your imprint thing but I can't be friends with you. I'm here for my sister for now but in terms of the future I can't make any promises." Each word was taken from my soul and laid out for him to hear, I promised never to breakdown in front of anyone but right now I am dangerously close. I couldn't face him anymore so I ran back into the girls tent and quickly put on more make up to cover the tear stains and uneven pale and russet splodges across my cheeks._

_Once I returned to the girls tent Emily insisted everyone leave so she could talk to me. What is this? Lets rub it in Leah's face day or something?_

_" I just wanted to say, I am sorry Leah. I'm sorry I caused you pain during your hardest time in life. I'm sorry life dealt you this hand but I really appreciate you being able to come here for me. I can't fully move on unless you're happy because I feel responsible for your unhappiness." She said sweetly. Every word was gentle and loving which is what made me miss her so much, our relationship had been strong before. I'd told her everything and she told me everything, she and Sam had once been the most important people in my life. I needed to stop all this wallowing in self pity. SheBitch decided to come out finally. It's time for me to move on, they are getting married there is no hope for you and Sam and Emily nor he can unbreak your heart. Pick yourself up and keep fighting, you are Leah freaking Clearwater the first and toughest Shewolf to ever exist._

_"I accept your apology but I know it's not needed Em, I'll sort things out eventually and I truly am glad for you, that you're happy. I don't blame you for what happened and if anything I'm sorry for blaming you when I did, I wasn't thinking straight. I love you as my sister and I know you tried to fight it...the evidence is your scar, I feel responsible; maybe if you hadn't fought the imprint for me it may never have happened."__  
__She responded lovingly, "Don't you dare blame yourself and I just wanna bury this now. You are here, my best friend, my sister and that's all that matters."_

"Burying it sounds good, lets not ever talk about the past again." We finally hugged and had made amends. Maybe I could finally move on myself, instead of being left behind in the past as everyone else seemed to keep moving forward.

As I stood there watching them exchange their vows, I could feel people staring at me and whispering. maybe I was just crazy, it's not often SheBitch allows me to be self conscious. My enhanced wolf hearing overheard one woman 'whisper' to her friend," the poor girl, imagine having to watch your cousin marrying your ex fiancé." As if this day hadn't dug up enough old skeletons.  
The thin strings I'd used to put my heart together again tugged once more and my heart was bleeding again so fresh so new it hurt as if he'd broken up with me yesterday. I dazed off into my subconscious thinking of the end of mine and Sam's relationship.

_" Leah, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore... there's someone else. It's nothing you did I promise and as lame as this sounds it really is me. I wish explain to you why but, I just can't. I wish I could make you happy and love you like you deserve but I'm not the one for you. He is waiting for you somewhere" For a while I remember I was just stunned, it was just so sudden, I'd never expected it._

_"Sam you do make me happy, don't go please! Give me another chance I can fix it just don't leave me, Is it Emily? I saw the way you looked at her yesterday, you've never looked at me that way once in our relationship. " SheBitch shuddered at the visual of me begging like a spineless shrew._

_"I'm sorry Leelee it's not as it seems. It's different. It's pathetic I, know; I really am sorry baby"__  
__"You're pathetic"__  
__And without realising I had repeated the last part out loud, luckily only the people in the front heard. "Sorry, mind was somewhere else" I attempted to redeem myself._

The rest of the day was as painful and dreary as the beginning. I wore a lot if fake smiles that day but before I could sit through the cutting of the cake I had had enough. I said my goodbyes to the newlywed couple just escaped the god awful wedding speeches, hurriedly to my home and cried myself to sleep that night. The only good things to come out of this day was I had reconnected with Emily and made that the last day I ever cried myself to sleep over Sam Uley or anyone else.


	2. Left Behind

**I would like to thank those of you who have stuck around for the next shelter so thank you! Review review review! Review mania and all that :) **

**_I thought this was a major chapter in terms of Leah's development and relationships with the people around her._  
**

**_ owns and don't claim any of this as my own... blah blah blah_**

**_Finally, this story is inspired by other Leah/Nahuel Fanfics, especially season of the She Wolfthe best Leah/Nahuel story ever written, anything by Justagirl28 She's amazing _**

* * *

I hardly talked to either Sam or Emily for at least 9 months after the wedding, just casual greetings and small talk every now and again. Emily had attempted to call me a dozen times but I hoped she would realize I needed to be away from them for me to move on. I thought I had finally began moving on, things were looking up with the pack having increase size and being beta.

However my life recently had a recurring trend of whenever anything was going well something had to ruin it. That day came in the form of my mothers and Charlie's wedding today. After intense arguments with my mother I came round to the idea of her being happy with him and even getting married. I was a bridesmaid as was Emily so unfortunately I had to speak to her and see Sam.

**SUE AND CHARLIE'S WEDDING **_Wednesday 23rd April_

I awoke suddenly from call from my phone vibrating loudly under my pillow. I looked at the Caller ID; Jacob.  
"Jacob there better be bloody good reason as to why you are waking me at 5:30 in the morning on the day I should look half decent!" I tiredly groaned  
"Yadayada we need to talk. Come over to mine." He cut the phone. He never was usually this serious, it must be really important.

I quickly showered and grabbed some food before phasing on the fly and galloping towards Billy's. Once in wolf form I heard quiet distant peaceful thoughts from somewhere in my head. Only Annawan could be this quiet when in wolf form, I needed to learn how she did that one day.

**_Anna_**_?_

**_Hey Leah, how come you are up so early? It's the wedding today!_**

I dashed and dodge between the trees and the familiar woods became that familiar blur as I worried about Jake summoning me so early in the morning_._

**_I'm sure it's nothing Leah, Jake's probably fussing over something Nessie has done. _**She replied as she read my thoughts.

_**I don't know, maybe you are right. **_

_**By the way I moved your stuff that your stepdad dropped off and put it in your room; I don't know if it's mixed with some of Anoki's stuff.**_

Ever since their mum and stepdad found out about them phasing, they were literally abandoned like dogs. They were so disgusted and shocked that they didn't want anything to do with them anymore. Their parents took their younger half siblings and moved to Denver. When visiting for the sale of their house they dropped off some of their old things to our house. Anoki and Annawan moved in with me and Seth since mum moved in with Charlie. I feel responsible for them especially Anna since I know what it's like to go through this as a girl. It's helped me become content with my life, given me purpose and she's been the best and really only girlfriend I've had since I phased and became an outcast.

**_Thanks Leah, I'm glad I wasn't there when he came by_**_. _I saw the images of the strained relationship between her and her stepfather. It wasn't often Anna would slip and reveal what she was really thinking, I guess it was affecting her more than I thought.

**_Did my mom come too? _**She queried, I could feel the hope she felt as she asked.

**_I'm sorry Anna, she wasn't there ... I'm sure she misses you but doesn't know what to say. It will get better don't let it get you down_**_._

Without replying she disappeared back into her little box making her thoughts quiet and distance once more. By this time I reached Billy's house and phased back into human form and put on my shorts and shirt.

As I reached the kitchen Jacob sat on the table deep in his thoughts.  
" What's up oh might alpha? What's so urgent it couldn't wait?" I joked trying to diffuse the tension.  
He fidgeted in his seat and obviously was carefully picking out what to say.

Cautiously he began, "Well, the Cullen's are moving. They have to. They've been here too long. They only stayed so Nessie could have a relationship with Charlie and me. I've decided to go with them..."  
I'm not shocked his love for Nessie was so strong, he do and go anywhere for her.  
"Well that's not exactly shocking, did you really have to wake me up this early to tell me?" I replied slightly annoyed.  
"That's not all." He continued.  
"Oh boy this doesn't sound good. Well out with it Black!" I joked once more.  
" I've decided to go with them but so has Charlie and your mom...and Seth."  
Now I truly am shocked. I don't understand, why would they go too? Why would Seth go? What would happen to me now?  
" Seth? What how do you know?" I pressed.  
" Everyone already knows but I didn't know how you'd react, but the Cullen's and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us? Or stay if that is what you want"  
We sat in silence for several minutes as I thought over what he said. He continued once more," I don't know what you're thinking right now but this is perfect for you. Whether you stay or go you can really start moving forward with your life again."  
He was right, if the bloodsuckers left then maybe I could eventually learn enough control to retire. However, for an unimprinted wolf that would be a lot harder. Something else Sam had easier.  
Finally I responded," Jake I don't know. Ill need to think about it, I mean I have a lot to consider. When do you leave?"

"Monday"

"Monday as in the Monday coming up Monday?!"  
"Yeah" he responded quietly.

I left Billy's and returned hope to prepare for the wedding.

My mum looked gorgeous and the day was really special and amazing, the ceremony was really wonderful along with the our tribal rituals. I waved my mum and Charlie off on their honeymoon to Isle Esme, courtesy of the Cullen's, and began clearing out guests. Everything was great until the end of the reception; Just as guests were beginning to leave Sam called me out for a talk.

Hey lee-" I shot him an evil glare. "Leah" I said nothing but continued to look at him. "It's sad we've not heard from you in a while, we miss you"  
"Doubt it" I quickly responded.  
"No really, you're practically Em's sister. I did love you in someway once. Although I understand it's a different kind of love, I still care for your happiness and well being" his kind sweet words, tugged on my heart strings and rekindled old feelings. SheBitch screamed inside of me to kick him before I fell in love once more.  
"Been really busy, sorry" I casually apologized. Suddenly his voice turned serious and his face went into alpha stern mode. "We I wanted you to hear it from me before it was announced."  
"What are you on about?"  
"Emily is pregnant, we are going to have a family." He excitedly stated changing from the serious face he wore only moments ago.

I was in such shock I hadn't realized tears were streaming down my face. Twice in one day I had been caught off guard. I managed to hold myself together from completely bursting into tears, I whimpered, "Congratulations to you both" before running out past everyone onto the beach not within hearing range of anyone.

I cried and cried, tears not seeming to be able to stop. Thoughts whizzed around my brain in all directions, none seeming to make sense. I thought I'd been able to start living now, turns out I'd just built a new sick fantasy around the reality of my feelings. I thought I was content with my life but this brought the pain I'd felt to a whole new level, this pain filled with jealousy, envy and self pity. She now had given Sam what I never could, she was now everything I was supposed to be but couldn't be. Even SheBitch howled inside, she felt the pain too and now I was broken beyond repair. I would never love another like I love Sam and I never will put my heart on the line again, if I could build a steel container around my heart I would.

Rustling of small pebbles and light steady footprints dragged me out if my head. I didn't care who it was but I wanted them to leave me alone. I assumed it would be Jacob and began to call out,

" I'm okay Jake, just leav-" then, the stomach curdling stench assaulted my nostrils. Stronger that the Cullen odour I was slowly becoming used to. It was repulsive and made me gag, so strong the hairs on my arms stood up. I turned rapidly to find out what it was and saw a tall ghostly pale figure with shrieking blood red eyes. I could barely make up his features in the darkness but the fiery eyes were luminous. Before I could register what was going on its cold hard hands had gripped me around the neck, sending icy cold impulses down my spine, it was preparing to bite.

" Not a particularly appetizing smell, but anything will do. SO THIRSTY." He spoke with an almost sickeningly seductive voice. He licked the skin on my neck, making my skin sizzle like I had been exposed to poison. As he finished I immediately phased, the heat knocking him flying into the air landing in the water. He looked very confused, this was obviously a newborn; the stench, the unsettling eyes and the rabid hunger for blood. Swiftly he moved out of the water and lunged for me trying to get his arms around my head, I swiftly rolled over whilst using my back paws to kick him into the air. He went hurling into a large boulder and cracked it in half. He wasted no time in getting up and was striking for me again, this time I outwitted him by pretending to have hurt my right paw. He went straight for the bait, as he reached my leg I sunk my teeth straight through the granite like surface on his back and took out a huge chunk. He stumbled back hurriedly and let out a high pitch piercing scream. I spat out the chunk of his back in my mouth and began to circle him, as his eyes shifted rapidly watching me. I was waiting for someone to phase and realize what was going on but of course everyone would still be clearing up at the wedding, I was on my own for this one. Unexpectedly he jumped on my back and successful managed to get his arms around me, the next thing I felt was my ribs cracking as this monster squeezed the breathe out of me. Just as I collapsed, i howled and whined with the energy i had left and shut my eyes praying for a quick death. As the monster stood above me we heard a deep menacing growl as a humongous shaggy black wolf appeared from behind the large rock I had thrusted him into earlier. Sam. He came to my rescue. The black wolf wasted no time, he pounced straight on top of the leech and gripped him steadily beneath his paws. I felt my self begin to drift into unconsciousness not before watching Sam rip the head off the bloodsucker.


	3. Moving On

**Moving On**

Blackness everywhere, no light, no noise just silence. I wondered if this was death, if my spirited had lifted off to the next life. Suddenly pain coursed throughout my body, sending impulses of huge amounts of pain with each throb. I gradually regained awareness of where I was. keeping my eyes shut as my senses also became aware; I could hear distant sounds of footsteps pacing, fast thrumming heart beat covered by three heavy heartbeats. Even further in the distance I could hear more muffled heart beats and shuffling. My noise was then smelt the usual Cullen odour, I flinched at the resemblance of the scent to my feral attacker, it brought back painful vivid images of the encounter. My heart rate increased and I could feel my temperature rising. The scent was over powering even with a mixture of the scent of my brother and alpha. The throbbing pain continued never easing and never ending.

Next I heard the calm smooth voice of Edward Cullen, " She is awake. Carlisle, she is in pain, I think her body temperature has reduced the effects of the morphine."

I continued to listen as I heard three sets off feet come closer. I opened my eyes slowly, to see my chest binded by bandages and a metal frame holding me up. I tried to move but I couldn't feel anything, panic struck me causing me to yell and scream. I knew they were stood outside the door waiting to come in but stopped as the heard me yell. I heard more feet rush to the door and shuffling between people. What was going on? Had I woken up in a crappy horror film? A closed my eyes trying to hold back the tears and the pain of not being able to move. I opened them again and saw the same monster who had attacked and screamed in fright. The door across the room swung open to reveal Edward, Jacob, Seth and Carlisle standing there waiting, wearing equally worried and strained faces. My eyes quickly zoomed back to the spot where the monster had been standing earlier and saw nothing. I was completely baffled had I lost my mind. Once I turned my attention back to the others they were already around my bed unsure of what to say.

Edward spoke once more," I know you are confused right now, it's okay you are safe. He's gone...Sam took care of him." Memories of Sam's rescue returned to me. I was so relieved he had saved me. I remembered all our time together and all I yearned for was Sam.

Next Carlisle updated me on my condition," Most of your ribs where either cracked or broken so I had to break them again while you were unconscious. You are very lucky none perforated your lungs. I've been giving you morphine drips every 2 and half hours. You won't be mobile for a few days even with your enhanced healing abilities. " The throbbing pain eased as he replaced the drip. Jacob and Seth both started talking, asking if I was okay but I zoned out worrying for Sam. Where was he? Why wasn't he here with me? Some boyfriend. I just wanted him here to give me a hug. Finally I said with a very rough croaky voice," Sam...where's Sam?" I looked everyone's face Jacob and Seth worried, Carlisle and Edward confused.

" Do guys mind leaving a moment while I speak to Leah?" Edward asked carefully. I was sent into panic again and tears started streaming down my face causing me to close my eyes. After a few hesitant moments Jacob followed by Carlisle and Seth left and waited outside the door.

"I think Leah would rather have this conversation in private" he called out a little louder than usual. After a couple of silent minutes he finally spoke once more," Leah, I know it's not nice having me read your thoughts but I was concerned about your memory." Still frustrated and confused I simply stared at him.

" Do you remember why you were out on the beach? You should know why Sam isn't here." He queried. My hoarse croaky voice came out once more," What are you talking about Leech?" I tried thinking back as to why I was in the beach and I couldn't remember. Had something happened to Sam, there was not reason for him not to be here, he is my fiancé. Edward suddenly looked shocked and left the room in the blink of an eye. Why was everyone acting so weird I couldn't understand what was going on.

Time went bye slowly this day, I didn't hear anyone return to the house until the sun was beginning to set. By the time I heard a door downstairs shut, mine opened revealing the extraordinarily oddly gorgeous blond Cullen. Rosalie made her way to the window and the finally turned and looked at me. " I don't even know why I'm here. I don't particularly like you."

I sourly spat out," Then leave, I'm not asking you to be here."

She looked out the window once more and began to speak again," Heard you're having some trouble remembering about-" she stopped herself. I frowned at her at replied," Go away leech, I'm not in the mood for your odd humour."

" Emily wanted come see you." At that's when it hit me, all the memories came flooding back, the break up, the wedding and the pregnancy. It was all at once, the pain in my heart felt ten times worse the pain in my currently paralyzed body. I remembered it all. Silent painstriken tears flowed out my eyes down my cheek and fell to my collarbone. " I remember it. I remember it all." I cried out ever so quietly knowing she could hear me.

" I know what it's like you know. What it's like to have someone you loved and someone you thought loved you hurt you. Cut you so deep it shatters your heart and soul." She fell silent while she thought. I was surprised the ice queen could feel anything let alone heart break. I whispered once more, "what happened?"

" Just like you never wanted to become a wolf, I never wanted to become a bloodsucking demon either. My life was planned out, I was to marry Royce King the most eligible bachelor in my town. We were to get married, have children and grow old together. I was to be a socialite that everyone envied, I was to be cared for like a queen...But he betrayed me. He and his friends stole my innocence and dignity when they were drunk the night Carlisle found me, dying in the street. As shallow as I may seem the way my life was supposed to be was perfect."

Stunned I kindly replied, " I had no idea. I, I ermm,yeah."

Finally she turned to face me and took two small light steps forward," I got my revenge on each and everyone of them. I save Royce till last so he knew I was coming. Even after I feast on his blood, I was still heartbroken, angry, bitter. Sound like someone you know?"

I considered what she said and limply nodded my head as much as I could move it.

" I know what it's like to be stuck in time, always moving but never moving forward. I know what it's like to be a genetic dead end. You have the chance to get away from your pain, you have the chance to move forward, yet you still cling on desperately for what?" She fell silent once more.

" Sam is not coming back. The past is not coming back." She said coldly.

"I KNOW THAT! I DON'T WANT HIM TO! I just, i just don't know how to move on, where to go or what to do. I just don't want to hurt anymore." I screamed out desperately.

She took more steps forward and was right by the bed now. "Then go with your family or leave or whatever. Just don't stay here and continue to kill yourself over something you can't change."

She was right, I needed to go for good and leave all the pain behind. By now there are more bad memories of life here than there are good memories. if I left I have nowhere to go, but with the Cullen's and my family. She placed her ice cold hand lightly over mine, making me flinch at the uncharacteristic sign of affection towards me, then took it off just as quickly as she'd put it on mine.

"Never thought I'd be asking one of the dogs this and especially not you. Come with us, leave it behind and start a new life. I mean after all the hurt and pain there can only be better things waiting for you right?" A let out a slight smile and decided she was completely right.

"Well I never thought I'd be saying this either, you're completely correct. I guess I should come."

Before we either of us had realized we had been joined by the little pixie like Cullen, Alice.

" So is that a yes?" She asked excitedly fluttering around the room.

We all burst out laughing with her and I replied," Yes".

"Good because me and Esme's design at the new house is going to be fitting to our new extended family." She buzzed around and that was the first time a Cullen referred to me as family. I guess these vampires were alright but I was still frightened ever since my ordeal with that newborn.

"Too soon for a group hug?" She pressed. Me and Blondie both yelled, "YES!". We all laughed again as she left. Blondie began to retreat as well just as I said," you're not half bad you know leech. Doesn't mean I like you though." I cautioned her. "Don't worry the feelings mutual mongrel" she called out from the hallway.


	4. Preparations

**Preparations **

The rest of the next few days were better, I gradually began moving and then walking to the toilet. I had a lot of visitors but spent most of the time with either Seth, Annawan or Jacob and Renesmee. Seth was excited to be leaving for Alaska and was asking me what I wanted him to pack for me, Jacob just kept things light and Anna was just being a super supportive sister. It turns out after the attack I was unconscious for two days. The Cullen's had changed the moving date to a week and a half later so I'd be able to go too. Emmett, Esme, Edward and Jasper had gone ahead to start setting up two days after I had finally regained consciousness. Once I could walk further than the toilet I went home, however I was under strict orders of no phasing.

When I reached home, all my stuff had been packed and removed and I sat in an empty room with nothing but my rusty old bed and two wardrobes. The attic had even been emptied of dad and mums stuff and everything was ready to go. The day we were scheduled to leave Jacob called a pack meeting in the morning and then a leaving party in the evening.

The whole Black Pack was sat outside in Billy's garden when me and Jacob came to join in.

Anna, Anoki, Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin and Brandon. As they sat joking around and eating as per usual Jacob addressed everyone, "Now I've been talking to Sam about what happens next when we leave-" a series of groans and moans followed as well as Collin calling out, " We're not going back to the Uley no freedom, no fun pack are we?"

"No, we've decided the pack stay as they are." Collin and Brandon high-five each other and Quil stood up and said, "I name myself as alpha". Everyone laughed and Anoki threw some chips at him.

Jacob murmured something to Embry in a voice so low only the could hear, Embry nodded and looked down anxiously.

" Well, recently Alison Uley found a letter from Joshua hidden in the attic revealing all. It turns out unluckily for Embry here, he is Sam's half brother." Everyone laughed and teased Embry for a while until Jake spoke again, "So it is only fitting that Embry become the new Alpha and Quil the Beta."

The news was taken very well and we spent the rest of the afternoon with them until it was time to get ready for the leaving party.

"Before you guys go I wanna say something" I spoke out boldly. I took Seth's hand, looked him in the eyes and smiled at the decision we had made earlier today.

"Since we are leaving, we wanted to leave our house to the Pack. Anna and Anoki need it as their home and with Brandon , Collin and Quil having to move out soon it makes sense to leave it to our pack family. It's what our dad would have wanted." It was silent as I said the last sentence. Anna and Anoki came and gave me a hug and everyone started cheering. I was going to miss this bunch of crazy wolves.

As Anna, Anoki, Seth and I returned home to prepare for the leaving party by the Patio was a large blue. I walked over to it to reveal the label, it read:

_To Leah and Seth,_

_We are really going to miss you,_

_A leaving present from us to you._

_Love family x_

Underneath it was signed by Sam and Emily Uley and the rest of the Pack.

That's when it hit me, I had finally begun to accept Sam and Emily together. Usually when I saw their name 'Sam and Emily Uley' it would hurt me deeply, however today it didn't hit me as hard. The pain in my heart was still there, but had dulled down from a roar to a constant lull. Seth savagely ripped apart the package to display two very beautiful outfits. I picked up the first which was a long nylon mahogany brown dress, there were multicoloured cream, yellow, and teal beads along the low collar. It was a strapless piece and attached inside was a unique timeless gold, leather and beaded necklace. The necklace had the packs tribal tattoo design on the pendant and a set of matching earrings to go with it. Before I had time to look at Seth's package he had disappeared into the house.

When I went into house everything been moved and gone except two small hand luggage bags with a small note on top saying Alice. I am guessing Sam had delivered it since Cullen's are still not allowed on land when he dropped off his package.

Me and Anna went to prepare, she did my makeup and hair and even helped me into my new dress. As I stared at myself in the mirror I realized that for the first time in a long time I felt like a woman. Ever since I'd phased I hadn't really had time for makeup and wearing jewellery, dresses or skirts plus painting my nails which I'd loved to do stopped. The dress was the perfect fit, it hugged me in all the right places and even revealed my slightly curvy figure; it matched my eye colour, which made them almost sparkle in the light.

"Beautiful" Seth and Anna said from behind me in Unison. I blushed fiercely, even against my russet skin it would show obviously. I turned to look at the others who were all looking smartly dress. Anna wore a simple short blue dress with her hair up in a messy bun like mine and blue pumps. Anoki outfit was blue chinos a blue waistcoat with a white shirt inside. Seth wore his new outfit as I did not recognise any of the clothes. Black skinny jeans and a black suit jacket and revealed an acid wash blue denim collar; he wore black army boots. After exchanging compliments Anna urged we leave or we'd be late. I told her and Anoki to go ahead without us so me and Seth could say goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss our little house, everything...and dad" Seth said unusually quietly.

"We were born here, all our firsts happened here. All the good memories started with this house. Everyone seems to have grown, sped up but me." Seth quickly interjected, "That's not true we've been to hell and back and look at us standing strong. Me and you, Seth and Leah Clearwater."

It was bewildering to realize how quickly my baby brother had grown from a small weedy teenager to a man in a short few years. "Tell little brother when did you get so grown up?" I asked rhetorically. " Oh You know me, I'm a man now" he boomed in his deepest voice. Which was cute as his voice was not very deep compared to most of the guys, and he didn't look as old as the rest of the pack.

"Don't push it kid, I can still kick your ass" I joked. We said goodbye to our home and walked to La Push cemetery.


	5. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

By the time we'd reached the graveyard we were silent, we wandered over to our fathers gravestone and I placed the flowers we had picked up on our way on top.

I lovingly read out loud the epitaph,

_"Here lies Harry Clearwater,_

_Beloved father, brother and husband._

_Honorary protector of Quileute land._

_Rest in Peace"_

Underneath, the Quileute tattoo had been engraved. It was the first time in a long time I had visited my fathers grave. I still blamed myself for his death, if I hadn't phased in front of him maybe he would never have had the heart attack. Maybe he would still be here today.

Seth began crying setting me off, he grabbed me into a hug and sobbed onto my shoulder. I remember when we were younger, when he would get upset he would climb onto my lap, put his head on the same spot on my shoulder and cry until he felt better. I thought he had grown out of it, I guess not, maybe he did need his big sister sometimes after all.

"Bye dad. I've been missing you, nothing is the same without you. We wish you were still here to see us, see all we've achieved and done. You would be so proud of Seth. I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry!" I wailed. Instantly Seth placed his hands firmly on my shoulders and said, " Leah stop blaming yourself, you know dad was ill. It's not your fault. If you blame yourself you're blaming me too; you aren't the only one who phased that day remember, so let it go. Dad wouldn't want to see you like this." He bought me into a hug once more. With those words it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I had beaten myself up with guilt for a long time after he had died and now I finally let go.

"Look you're ruining your makeup, I know dad wouldn't want you to turn up like this." Seth smiled gently.

"Thanks little brother, I love you."

"I love you too sis"

"Bye dad" I whispered as we walked away.

We walked to Billy's once I had reapplied some light makeup and when we reached the small house everyone was already there. Both packs, the Quileute council members and their families, all the imprints; Emily, Rachel, Kim, Claire, Renesmee, even Bella was there and surprisingly Jacobs sister Rebecca. There was enough food to feed an army and music played for hours, with some good dancing and some strange art forms from Quil and Embry. We played games like Charades and arm wrestling between the packs. The council shared the tribes histories and legends one last time and revealed a new amendment to the treaty. Cullen's were now allowed in our territory if they were invited but otherwise the treaty still stands. It was wonderful and joyous occasion. When it was time to leave, I couldn't help but cry like a baby. I hugged and exchanged kind words with everyone, it took about an hour to say goodbye to everyone.

Sam was the last to say goodbye, he insisted on walking me to the border where Alice and Rosalie were picking us up. He quickly ran up to Emily and I overheard him say, " Em, I'm going to walk Leah to the border Harry will walk you home okay?"

" Honestly I can manage to walk myself home Samuel, I'm pregnant not crippled." She replied amused. He kissed her forehead and came running back to me, Emily waved and blew me a kiss and I did the same in return.

We strolled in silence for a while, he took my hand and intertwined it with his, I thought of protesting but instead went along with it. Once we were near the border Sam indicated we stop and sit on an old wooden Bench. In the distance I could hear Jacob, Seth and Bella talking; I guess Renesmee had fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you, I didn't think you'd want to see me after...the attack." At the mention of it, causing it to replay in my mind more enhanced than the last time I'd thought of it. I zoned out for a moment and luckily Sam pulled me out of it,

" Leah? "

" Oh yeah sorry, it's okay I understand why you didn't. I don't really wanna talk about that though."

We drifted back into the uncomfortable silence again. He began playing with my fingers, the way he used to when we were together. I studied his face for a while, in this moment he looked like the boy I had once loved, still loved. This brought the aching pain in my chest back and so I finally spoke,

" Since this is goodbye, I want to say sorry for acting the way I did. I never wanted to be bitter and jealous but it wouldn't go away. I just loved you so much I didn't know how to deal with it. I really am sorry for putting you through hell. I was just hurt." I looked in his eyes again and saw my boy again, his face no longer hard and aged but fresh and vulnerable. He looked down almost ashamed and replied,

" I understand but It was really all my fault Lee. I'm sorry for hurting you, and how I handled it after, I guess we both pretty much screwed things up." We smiled at each other, I wondered what he was thinking, if he was thinking of our time together.

"Life eh, we've been through so much in such little time. How did we end up like this?" He added once more.

" God knows" I said making us both laughed. I haven't been this comfortable with him in ages, it was nice, but I knew a relationship like this could not be sustained without me getting hurt.

" I'm happy for you and Emily, you really are made for each other. It will be funny to see a bunch of mini you's running around. Tell me all about the baby when he or she is born, ill come see you guys." I said kindly even though inside it scorned me.

"Thanks for that, frankly it scares me but I'll be there for them and don't worry I will tell you everything. You can't get rid of me that easily." He joked.

" Seriously though, thank you, for everything." He added sincerely.

In the distance I heard the two familiar Cullen cars pull up. We both looked in that direction listening to what was going on.

He addressed me again, "Can't believe you're actually going Leelee. For some probably selfish reason I always thought you'd be in my life forever." He said shifting uncomfortably.

" Ha, me too. It's good thing though. I need this, I think we all need this. It won't be the last time you see me, but it's time I finally moved on." I answered gazing into his eyes, and that's when a short vision played into my head; our first time meeting, our first kiss and all the happy moments poured into my consciousness. Tears started slowly falling down my cheek, he took his free hand and wiped them away.

Rosalie's loud call came from one of the cars, "Hurry up!" followed by a car door slamming. Quickly Sam said, "Just promise me something?"

"Depends, what's in it for me" I joked.

"No really promise me" he pushed. I nodded slightly confused by his sudden seriousness.

"Promise me you'll go and find happiness, I hate the way things panned out but I want you to be loved by someone truly and promise me you won't ever change." He said passionately and once more I saw the boy I knew in his eyes. Not wanting to ruin the moment I simply answered, "I promise." We stood up and he gave me one last hug, a hug I needed, a hug I'd been waiting for since he left me.

An series of impatient beeps came from Rosalie's car. Sam walked me over to the car still holding my hand, he placed his other hand lightly on my cheek, " I'm gonna miss you Leelee."

"I've missed you Sammy bear." This was my closure, I'd said goodbye to my Sam and maybe now I could finally start moving on, something that had been long overdue. I sealed this chapter of my life shut with a small soft kiss on his lips and began to get into the passengers seat. I saw a few tears escape his eyes, maybe he did love me a little bit still; but that doesn't matter now, I've got a new adventure to start. that was my finally goodbye before i sat securely in my seat and watched as his face got further and further away until there was nothing but darkness in the rear view mirror.


	6. Moving Forward

**A short little chapter just giving you a taster of the adventure about to start. I want to thank any reviewers, followers and even silent readers, I really do appreciate you all. Still getting used to this, I'm new to all this so go easy on me. **

**All characters belong to our dear ol' Stephie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her ideas and so on...**

* * *

**Moving Forward **

I was so excited I could hardly contain it, this was our first time on a plane before, Seth, Jacob, Nessie and I were buzzing. Plus really the first time we had been away from our state or ever really been away from forks and La Push. We reached Seattle airport, went through security and boarded the plane easily and swiftly, an advantage of travelling with the Cullen's. The plane was a small aircraft probably for frequent business flyers. As we were searching for our seats in first class Nessie whined, " I wanna sit with Jake and Leah!". A stewardess came over and said, " you can sit wherever you like, this section was booked for your family". Nessie skipped to find a seat and signaled me and Jake to come over. I smile and walked over to her then began putting the hand luggage Alice had packed for me into the overhead locker. We got settled and spaced out around the first class and set off. We travelled in first class, the Cullen's paid for me, Jake and Seth but I had promised to pay them back every single penny. Although, they insisted not to as we were now a family and they had more than enough money. It didn't feel right, my father had raised me to be proud and respectable. Jake was a bit anxious about flying so he fell asleep, shortly followed by Seth within about half an hour since lift off. Alice and Rosalie were reading reading and Nessie was drawing stunning outfits on her notepad, I swear she is a genius; she's only about 12 and she reads literature like Shakespeare and composes music. Suddenly she stopped drawing and said," Leah, I've got a secret, but you can't tell anybody okay?"

"Okay okay, I pinky swear I won't tell anybody" I pretended to zip up my mouth.

"Leah you forgot to throw away the key!" She insisted. l laughed and threw away the key.

"Well are you gonna tell me or not?" She touched my hand subtly and opened her connection asking,"_do you think Seth likes me?_"

I replied quickly, " of course silly. We all love you!" She got a little frustrated and said, "No I don't mean it like that, I mean i think he is so cute." I couldn't help the roaring laugh that escaped mouth. Quickly realising Nessie looked slightly upset I reassured her, "No I wasn't being mean sweetie, it's just funny that someone would find Seth cute." I thought of Jacobs face when he found out he would not know what to do with himself. He thought of her as his little sister and I don't know his reaction to this, but she probably already told him after all he was her bestfriend.

"So you've got a little crush on Seth?" I asked nicely. Once more she opened up her connection showing me images of Seth holding her hand, going on a date and accidentally she revealed Seth giving her a peck on the lips. She removed her hand from mine hurriedly and blushed a pretty bright pink. "Aww, don't worry it's normal to have a crush nessie. Tell him and see what he says." Her cheeks still pink she replied verbally, "But I'm shy."

" Do you want me to talk to him for you?" I asked taking her hand. "Yes please Leelee, your the best sister in the world!" She shrieked excitedly. That was the first time she referred to me as a sister which made me so happy. "You think of me as your sister?"

"Yup" she answered popping the P. I have her big cuddle and said, "lets try get some sleep before we land. we will be there in a couple of hours."

"Goodnight leelee" The name I'd grown to hate was now a endearing term used by Nessie which I could get used to. Once I fell asleep the nightmare came, i was having the same hellish dream every night. _I would be walking alone in the familiar La Push woods when my attacker would come out of nowhere and bite me. Every time I never saw him coming I just felt him bite and no matter what I did I could never run from him._

I woke up suddenly screaming into my pillow, tears rolling down my cheek and my heart fluttering as fast as a dragonflies wings. The muffled screams however were obviously heard by Rosalie and Alice who came to comfort me immediately. Their cold touch frightened me and caused me to jump up. Rose nods at Alice who retreats back to her seat before giving me an sympathetic look. " What's wrong?" She asks cautiously still at my side. I didn't answer i just stared at her worriedly. She moved back to her chair and gestured with her hand for me to come over. Gradually, I came to my senses and slowly went to sit next to her. "What's up?" She asked. "Nothing just had a nightmare", she looked at me curiously and said, " was it about the attack?" I nodded, wondering how she knew. " You've always been fearless, you'll be fine. You've been a bit jumpy around us lately; no one is going to hurt you." There was a awkward atmosphere between us now, she and I had always hated each other but recently she has been suspiciously nice to me. I don't know if you could call it friendship but we were definitely civil now.

Changing the subject she said, " heard you and ness talking earlier, Jacob gonna have a handful when she gets older." We both started laughing and I said, "We wouldn't have it any other way."

"I've been sworn to secrecy as well so don't worry." We kept laughing for a while then the awkward silence reimerged. Keeping the conversation going i asked, "where's Carlilse?"

"There was some trouble in Egypt. Kebi and Amun have gone missing so he left straight away." She replied obviously deep in thought. "That's weird, do you think it has something to do with the Volturi?" I queried. She shook her head, "Alice would know, she's been watching them. I can't be certain but I doubt it." After a few moments, the Stewardess came around waking everyone up as we were about to land.


	7. Alaska

**It is not essential to read this chapter as it is very descriptive, I just got carried away with image in my head of their new home and life. However, note that Carlisle coming back from Egypt is important for future chapters. **

**If you do read it, love you mwah kiss kiss kiss! Review review pleasaaseeee haha :) peace and love.**

**S. Meyer owns everything, even my fish.**

* * *

As we drove to our new home, I look at this beautiful place, green trees , blossoming flowers. We drove through a small town and then through an old woodland forest, behind the forest was an extraordinary snow top mountain, which unfortunately was covered by the trees just as we arrived at what I can only call a modern mansion. Me, Seth, Jacob and Nessie's mouths dropped in shock. It was an archetictural beauty. It's was a four stories high, with a the middle part of the top story lowered. The exterior walls were white, matching the snowy mountain in the background with black and grey materials separating the stories. The was a grey stone filled pathway leading to a large garage, Rosalie pressed a button outside just as the doors opened revealing a show room full of cars. I counted almost 15 cars, some flashy expensive ones and others less conspicuous ones, then I saw Jake's Rabbit. I looked to him and Seth, I could have sworn a tear came out of Jakes eye. We climbed out the car and saw Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella waiting by a huge archway that linked the garage to the house. "This is heaven" Jacob said with his mouth still gaping open.

"How come you guys are so late, Bella and I left at the same time as you," Alice addressed Rose. "They wanted to see Alaska" rose replied running into Emmett's arms.

Everyone began going inside when Esme said to Jake, Seth, Nessie and I,"would you like a tour of our lands." After an enthusiastic response we began. Each of the floors were split into sides, the Cullen's side and our side as Esme said she understood we needed space and she said Rosalie insisted on a way to separate our scents, like her scent was a pleasure to encounter I thought sarcastically. There were 5 entrances to the bottom floor, the main entrance which lead into wide hallway and spiralled stair case. Behind the stair case was another archway which lead into the main hallway. To the far left was an archway which lead to another spiraled staircase to all the floors and several rooms; Esme and Carlisle's room, a spare bedroom, Carlisle's medical practice room and a library. Back in the hallway were two doors, one revealing an art studio and another revealing a room for clothes design. To the right was Charlie and my moms living quarters; they had a small kitchen, living room, bathroom and few other rooms. It was like their own small house within the house. The other entrances were, the entrance from the garage into the hallway, 2 side entrances to the Cullen's side and Charlie and moms side and finally a back door entrance leading into the main hallway. We then went up the spiralled stair case on to the second floor to the wolves side of the house. There was a small hall way where there were two bedrooms on the right which Jacob and Seth decided were now their rooms. Across the two bedrooms were a spare room and a cupboard filled with housecleaning essentials and finally a huge bathroom. We went back to the stairs and to the left was a another huge archway was which lead into a extraordinarily large kitchen, dining room and Living room. All as one humongous room, it was the main area where everyone would gather. In the living room was a small door which esme said lead into the games room for the boys. On the left side of the living room was another huge archway leading to the Cullen's side of the house which had the spiraled staircase from floor one going through it. On the second floor of the Cullen side, Alice and Jasper had their bedroom, Emmett and Rosalie had theirs, a bathroom, a spare room and there was a music room as well as a music studio. Esme mentioned she had taken measures to make all the rooms as sound proof as possible due to the gift of enhanced hearing we all shared. We went up the stairs to the third floor where Bella and Edward had their bedroom opposite to Renesmee's; who's room had a door to link to mine on the wolves side of the house. There were a couple of other rooms on the Cullen's side but I was too busy waiting to see my room. On the wolves side of the house was my bedroom to the left, a spare bedroom directly across, a a couple of empty other rooms, and a bathroom. I went into my room, seeing the walls had been painted my favourite colour, pictures of me and my family were on the wall and everything was already prepared. I went to open what I thought was a small cupboard but instead revealed a walk in clothes cabinet, loads of new clothing and some of old ones, new bags and shoes and everything. In my bedroom were large windows which faced a beautiful stream, woods and the snowy moutain i had seen earlier. I couldn't believe it. I was in such shock I hugged Esme and danced downstairs to hug Rosalie and Alice as well. Esme told me that with some help from the girls that she designed this room especially for me. This were really starting to go well for me; I was away from the heart break, I was with my new loving family and I was living the lifestyle I had always dreamed of. Nothing could ruin it, the future looked a lot brighter. Behind the garage was an outdoor pool which had an electric cover as well as a little pool house. Finally she showed us a small shed, by the stream I'd seen from my new bedroom, it was filled with loads of cut off jeans and tank tops in case we ever phased and tore our clothes. Everything was almost perfect in life right now.

In the evening Esme prepared dinner for Jake, Seth, Nessie and I, for someone who doesn't eat she cooks a mean Steak. Once we finished we all gathered in the living room, all doing various different things, like one big happy family.

"We would like to thank you for taking us in and providing so much for us. I don't know how we can ever repay you all for your kindness." I said standing up and looking at everyone.

"Leah you are our family now, that's what families do, they look after one another. You do not need to pay us back for anything." Esme replied kindly.

"There is no reason for you to feel out of place here, we welcome you with open arms" jasper added followed by various other kind responses from the rest of the family. I could now remember what it was like to be happy.

We spent the next week or so hanging out with each other doing various things from working in the music studio with ness to racing and exploring the woods with Seth and Jake. I grew increasingly closer with Rosalie and Alice plus even Bella wasn't half bad either, however I still couldn't get used to the idea she was my stepsister. Charlie and my mom came back from their honeymoon all loved up followed by Carlilse a day later. Mum fussed about her new home, exploring everyday and Charlie spent a lot of time redecorating their _home within a home _to resemble the old home.

On the Friday evening we we all gathered to catch up on recent history.

"Benjamin and Tia are searching for Amun and Kebi, I tried while I was out there but there was not much I could do" Carlisle explained.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Volturi?" Bella asked anxiously.

" I can't be sure but Alice has kindly offered to keep a closer eye on them. It is not like the Volturi to kidnap or murder without reason or without making it known." He answered carefully.

"I will monitor any strange happenings, so let us not concern ourselves with this now." He added lightly.

Jasper then changed topic and said," I've talked to Jenks, he has sorted out our information for our new school." Seth and Jacob groaned like little boys at the mention of school. "Everyone must remember the story okay, especially you little Nessie" Alice chirped.

Jasper continued,"Edward,Emmett and Alice Cullen are Carlilse and Esmes real children."

"Won't people wonder why I look like Nessie?" Edward interjected. "No one will notice as she fits in considerably more." Alice replied. I felt a wave of calm flood through my body from my head to toe making my muscles relax, as much as possible whilst around vampires, " Jasper that really wasn't necessary" Edward responded to the use of Jasper's gift. "As I was saying, Rose and I stay as Hale and we are recently adopted twins. Bella and Reneesme swan are Charlie's daughters. Seth & Leah you are who you are and Jacob black is your cousin." He finished in his deep southern accent.

" That's easy enough to remember but how old are we starting out? I mean mongrel black isn't exactly going to pass for a 15 year old." Rose asked. Jake muttered something crude in a very low voice which Rosalie obviously caught, which she responded to by throwing a pillow at him.

"If you two are quite finished" Edward said sternly.

"Fortunately, the high school is right next to the college meaning we can be here for longer than usual." Carlise responded to Rosalie.

"The ages are as followed; Ness is 13, Alice is 14, Rosalie and I are 15, Edward, Bella and Seth are 16, Leah, Emmett and Jacob are 17."

"It's a big school, with a college campus next door therefore we will have many years here." Jasper finished.

" Sue and I also have some exciting news for everyone!" Esme sang.

" We will be opening a small miscellaneous shop with a garage right next door"

"NO WAY" Jake and Seth shouted in unison.

" Sue said it would be a perfect part time job for the boys" Esme continued.

Jake, Seth and Emmett cheered and high fives each other and Bella laughed quietly. Rosalie rolled her eyes and I joined her, I guess we were more alike than I had originally thought, or liked to admit.

" If Leah, Seth, Jacob and Renesmee would allow it, I would like to research and examine them so we could have somemore insight for any future scenarios that could occur." Carlisle asked with a beaming smile on his face. Of course Seth and Nessie agreed but after persuasion as did Jake and me.

" Eventually I will get a placement at hospital about an hours run from here and Jasper has kindly got Charlie the chief of Police position at the local Police Force."

Charlie gave a weary smile mostly looking at Bella and Sue.

Everyone loved the new home, it was the best decision for me to leave; I could foresee many happy memories to come, hopefully.


	8. Unexpected Love

**Here comes Nahuel! Is he going to be a her Hero? Will she finally be happy? Who knows *shrugs* **

**I love this Chapter so Review review review review pleaaaaaasee thank you wonderful people.**

** owns all things twilight and characters and anything affiliated with her franchise. If only I had thought of this first -.-**

* * *

**One Year Later**

Everything had been going so well. Over the next year I'd got really into my school work, made lots of friends, even been on a couple of dates ; but decided i didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone for a long time. I got a job working at '_The Stuff of Fairytales'_ (Moms and Esme's shop), helped out the guys at the garage from time to time. ive been saving money for college and to pay the cullens for all the fenerous things they have done for me. Family life is the best it has ever been, the Denali covens visit regularly as do the pack. Life really was perfect until the day of the monthly Vampires versus Wolves Athletics competition.

It was Edward and me racing once around the woods, I was just ahead of Edward and I could feel him creeping up behind me. So I swiftly went to swish my tail to trip him, obviously he read my mind dodged me and was suddenly ahead of me; he began to slow and eventually slowed to a halt a few 100metres from the rest of the family. The family kept cheering as I came closer but I slowed when an odd feeling overcame my whole body. The best I can explain it is as if something latched on to me forcefully pulling me in a new direction, it was as if east was now my north. Everyone stared to the east where the woods stopped and met the clearing. Edward and Carlisle moved at vampire speed as three figures came out of the woods; A young woman, a young girl and a male. A woman maybe in her early twenties, tall with radiant Camel skin tone. Her hair was black and straight which finished evenly above her shoulders. She was carrying three large backpacks easily whilst holding onto the arm of the younger girl. I then looked to the smallest of the three visitors, another girl being carried by the male. She was much younger, she looked maybe 12 with much darker skin; a light chocolate. Her hair was tightly curled making it an Afro, there were ringlets of dark brown, rusty copper and few streaks of dirty blonde streak towards the front. As they walked closer the two girl were the spitting image of one another, they both looked rough with scratches and dried blood on them. They both wore plain brown dresses which had been ripped and muddied. I finally went to look at the male. I started at his bare feet and moved up his muscular long legs up his plain denim shorts up his perfectly chiseled chest and straight into his eyes. _That's when it happened._

_The world seemed to stop, I felt something securely latch on to me. Gravity moved, it was him, everything else was I could see was his glowing bronze skin, his perfectly full lips and thick mysterious eyebrows. I felt invisible chords pulling me painfully closer to him. I couldn't take my eyes off him, in that instance I knew I loved him. I felt my soul pulse with love and warmth. He was my reason for existing, he had been missing from my life all this time; it was like fitting in the last piece of the jigsaw puzzle. _

I involuntarily phased and was lying naked on the ground. I must have been in a daze for a long time because the Cullen's and a few wolves were cluttered around the new visitors and deep in conversation. A cold hand tapped my shoulder and offered me clothes, Alice had carried me into a hidden space in the woods and left some clothes next to me. During this time I had hardly noticed any of this as I was still in a daze. I quickly put on my full length skinny jeans, a plain crop top and some flip flops. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, as if someone was pulling on my heart strings. I knew immediately what that meant, I had to see him - whoever he was. I ran desperately back to the clearing to find everyone gone but Jake and Rosalie. They turned to face me, Jacob looking utterly confused and Rosalie smiling from ear to ear.

"Where is he? Where did they go?" I asked anxiously. Jake gave me a confused smile and nodded at Rosalie who blurred off into the distance.

"What's going on?" I asked more urgently. He said nothing.

"JACOB, TELL ME!" I demanded shouting at the top of my lungs.

" Calm down Leah, I'll explain if you give me a chance."

"Jake, I need to see him NOW. I'm in pain" I winced out as that roaring tug in my chest came again.

"He came with his sisters, something happened so they came here." Jake began.

" For a second I thought Seth had imprinted on one of the girls, but it was totally weird experiencing that through your eyes." He said lightening up the mood.

We ran in human form silently for about half an hour before reaching home. As I reached the door a sweet caramel and spicy fresh scent invaded my sences. It was the best scent I had ever smell, I inhaled hungrily as my mind went into a frenzy over the new sensation. I slowly walked into the house and followed the increasingly delicious scent. I heard five hearts beating louder as I got closer to the living room and Jakes thudding heart behind me. I walked thought he archway and everyone turned around with a mixture of different expressions. I met his eyes, they were a dark burgundy and that's when I realized I had imprinted on a monster. It was the same kind of monster that had attacked me over a year ago now, filthy bloodsucking killers. I despised everything about him at once, the pain in my chest doubled and became unbearable. I began to collapse before I felt these strong muscular arms around me. Everything about this felt right, the scent, the way his body moulded into mine and I could have sworn our heart beats matched. However, I looked into those eyes again and snapped out of it then jumped off him and yelled, " GET OFF ME". Everyone continued to stare and shoved past him to the opposite end of the room and sat next to Rose.

After a long awkward silence Edward and Carlisle came up from his practice room both grinning uncontrollably. _He _and the tall girl got up inhumanly fast to stand by Carlilse.

" Is my sister well? We are very worry for her." He spoke in a strong Portuguese sounding accent. His voice was deep and smooth but covered with a thick accent.

" Can we see her? She'll be missing us." The girl spoke in different accent.

"She is perfectly fine. She is beyond fine, she is extraordinary, marvelous, excellent." Carlisle almost sang with excitement. Many of us sat looking perplexed at his and Edwards excitement.

"Care to elaborate on the current situation Edward?" Bella prompted her husband.

They exchanged one more excited glance before Edward spoke.

" Your sister, Cataleya, was never harmed. She is just asleep wandering her own mind with the gifts she received from your...encounter."

" Edward spit it out, what are you talking about?" I called out agitatedly.

" Nahuel, Isis and Cataleya came running from something. They thought their young sister in there was harmed but she has a very special gift." Edward gleamed. Nahuel, I remember him, from all those years ago. His name the best sound in the world. I never saw him properly last time he visited the Cullen's that day the Volturi came to summon us. My mind whirled with thoughts, I hated him and what he was but I knew I loved him; the confusion made me feel queasy. My thoughts were interrupted by _Nahuel's _voice.

"A gift?"

"Yes, perhaps the most powerful gift a vampire, or half vampire-human could ever have."

Everyone stayed silently listening to every word Edward said. Every now and again, I would catch _his_ shifty burgundy eyes glancing at me.

" She has the power of understanding the mind and how it works. She can acquire psychic abilities like Jane, Alec, Aro and Kate's gifts and even my telokinesis. It was wonderful, I could feel her in my mind reading my thoughts. She my not have gifts like Alice's or physical strength because they are controlled by genetics."

"How can you know so much in little time" _Nahuel _asked again.

"She did not know she had this ability until she was bombarded with a range of abilities here and where you came from. She understands how gifts work in the mind and can train herself to mimic them. She was in such shock she became unconcious but she is just fine." He finished.

Everyone stayed quite as they processed the information.

" You may see her once she has finished resting, for now she is asleep." Carlilse said to _Nahuel _and Isis.

"So why did you come to us, what happened?" Emmett called out to _Nahuel._

He held his sisters hand, half smiled and began" Our father, Joham send my oldest Sister, Serena, to get me. Me and Hulien refused but he bargained with us and we go see him. When we go there I see my sisters Isis and Cataleya again. He seduce many women to create new super race for many years. Joham was mad with obsession. We found many dead women and Hulien tell me we must escape. I go to get my sisters, even serena but she refused and tells Joham. Joham murdered Huilen in front of my eyes. He lock me away with my two sisters here. The Volturi come to kill him, they say he defiled our race. Serena is murderded because Aro said she thinks too much like her father. We hear Joham scream until he is dead. Isis use her gift and the Volturi forget about us and we escape and run to find your help, to keep us safe."

He looks painfully sad causing my own aching to worsen, I grab Rose s hand and squeeze tightly. She looks at me and gives me a reassuring then holds my hand.

"What is Isis's gift?" Alice asks

Isis steps forward,"I make people forget. I make them forget I and anyone I touch are here. I can make them even forget I even exist. I can take memory, any and every memory; it's like I turn invisible. You can not even smell me or hear my heart beat if I am right next to you."

"Remarkable" Esme squeaks out.

"What a family, you guys are pretty gifted." Emmett belts out.

"Did your father know of your gifts?" Carlisle asked carefully

"Serena told me to make him forget. She worried for our safety, she was like a mother to me and my sister." Isis finished.

"Carlisle should we be threatened by the Volturi's recent activities?" Bella spoke tightening her grip on her daughter.

" I am not sure, it sounds like Joham was creating Havoc in South America. It is not something we need to worry about is it Alice?"

"I had seen parts of the Volturi's decision to go after Joham. I informed Carlisle yesterday, I'm still watching them very closely." Alice spoke in a tone more serious than normal.

"We have bombarded our guests with enough questions. Come, Nahuel, Isis, I will show you to the guest bedrooms on the third floor." Esme kindly said.

I spent the rest of evening in my bedroom writhing in pain, my chest roaring with want, need for him. Later on I heard footsteps coming up on to my floor. I went and peeped through the keyhole to see Nahuel settling in the room opposite mine and Isis the room next to his. The minute I set eyes on him the pain in my chest eased to nothing but a throbbing pain. I hated imprinting a thousand times more than I had when Sam had imprinted on Emily. It was sick, it was a curse. The only good thing to come from it was I realized I never really loved Sam. My heart did not ache for him. Compared to this, the little pain I thought (at the time) was the worst pain in the world after Sam left me for Emily was bliss. I longed to feel some type of normal again. Each time I inhaled his tantalising aroma everything else becomes blurry and only he is in focus. Without realising I continued to inhale loudly when he looked over to the keyhole catching my eye. I hurriedly backed away from the door and laid back on my bed writhing in pain. A few minutes later I heard Edward speak and heard another fluttering heart beat, I assumed he had carried Cataleya into Isis's room a few minutes later.

I could no longer take the pain, everything had happened so quickly today, it was overwhelming. I drifted rapidly into unconsciousness hoping to escape the torment Nahuel had caused me since he arrived here.


	9. Resistance

**I absolutely love this chapter! Leah and Nahuel relationship is growing, in a lot of the fanfics she just imprints and they are together so quickly which is not typical of the Leah I know.**

**Thank you to those who have stuck around till this chapter, and thank you to anyone who reviews and favorites me :))))**

**please do review, just a quick word of encouragement or criticism if necessary so yeah read on...**

**Lastly, Stephanie Meyer owns everything but the plot, I'm afraid I have to take credit for it ;) **

* * *

**Resistance**

I woke up fresh from my sleep to realise, I had been allowed to lay in late. It was Monday, everyone should have left for school by now. I jumped out my bed, grabbed my washing essential and headed for the door. Attached to the door was a small note, it read:

******_We thought you might want to stay home today, Edward and Carlisle are around. I willingly went to school today ha. Jake_****  
**

That's when the caramel scent hit me again, bringing the pain back with a vengeance. I stumbled slightly and grabbed my chest at the heart ache I felt. I opened my door to smell a high concentration of my new addiction, that caramel scent. Had he been waiting outside my room? Of course not Leah, imprint or no imprint he feels nothing for you, SheBitch answered.

I quickly went into the bathroom, washed, moisturised and dressed into a casual black midi dress which, no doubt, Alice had left out for me.

Once downstairs I began to prepare eggs, bacon and toast when I was interrupted by three rapidly fluttering heart beats moving closer. First Cataleya walked in, looking gorgeous, hair mainly brown afro combed and held back with a headband. Her features perfect, her skin perfection. She finally looked to me revealing big powerful bright emerald coloured eyes with burgundy shooting from the pupil.  
Isis soon walked in after her sister, wearing a matching plain tshirt and jeans as her sister. After looking at them further, even with the differences in skin complexion it was blatantly obvious they were sisters. They each walked carefully to the counter eyed my food until Isis said,"May we sample some of your food?"

"All of it? Eggs, bacon and toast?"

They both nodded excitedly at my offer. They began speaking to eachother in Portuguese as I flipped over the bacon in a pan. Instead of testing my own portugeuse I zoned out, the heart beat I'd most wanted in the room was still beating just behind the archway. Every now and then I looked up to see if he would come in. As much as I hated this human blood thirsty monster, being in the same room would ease my aching pain. I was so confused, none of my feelings made sence anymore; I wanted him but I didn't want him, I loved him but I hated him. Honestly I really did not need this in my life right now, my Portuguese orals were coming up in a couple of weeks as well as my Maths mock exam. Hopefully, I could practice my Portuguese with our new guests.  
Cataleya called out in a strong accent, "Nahuel? You come in?"

After a few moments he appeared standing by the archway. Again I was stunned by his sheer beauty, fiery bronze skin, chiseled chest and muscular stature. He looked to be tall but not as tall as Jake or Seth. While I gawped at him the eggs started to burn,

"Ow crap" I flinched at some hot oil that popped on to my hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked sounding alarmed. His voice so deep, accented and just plain sexy. Suddenly he was right next to me, I would never get used to the vampire super speed thing, the Cullen's tried not to do it because they know it creeps us out.

"It's nothing" I squeaked out.

After a long awkward silence _Nahuel_ went to join his sisters. He did not speak and when I turned around to start dishing out the food I caught him watching me. Each movement I made he would watch, no expression on his face he would just watch. I had made three plates full of breakfast, I left them on the side before walking out the room and saying," take whatever you like, I'm not so hungry anymore." I was a little hungry but being in the same room with him was too much and being away from him was too much, there's no way I can win. Sometimes I wish I could just be normal.

I spent the majority of my day in my room again just on the bed thinking. I could not stop thinking about him, even when I tried, within a few short seconds I'd be back to him. If anything Imprinting is an illness and I feel sorry for all the other sad saps who end up imprinting.

I heard everyone tumble into the house so I was guessing it was around 4:30. Within a few short minutes I heard a knock on my door, her scent permeated through the door so I knew it was her before she had even entered.

"Come in Rose" I droned. She entered the room and came and sat next to me on the bed.

"You've been closed up in here for two days now, why don't you just talk to him?"

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about" I lied. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Edward told me you're in pain." I stayed quiet and just looked to the ground.

"Edward, Jasper and Cataleya feel your pain too you know"

"Well sorry my pain is such an inconvenience to you all" I snapped.

"Tell him about the imprint. He is in pain too but he doesn't know why or what has happened." She said softly. The thought of him in pain tugged the unbreakable heart strings in my chest.

" SoItoldhimtocomehereinfivemins okaythanksbye" she said with no breaths and was at the door in vampire speed.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled. She smiled and left leaving the door open. I heard her muffle from down the hallway, "you'll thank me for this." I doubt it very much.

What had she done, I'm not ready to tell him, lord no, I'm not ready to see him, crap. These panicked thoughts when zooming around my brain. I was so immersed in my head I hardly noticed _Nahuel_ until he appeared at the door. He knocked it lightly whilst looking at me straight in the eyes. I smiled half heartedly, walked to the door and slammed it in his face. I slammed the door in his face, real smooth Leah (!)

Then, dumped myself at the door in pure frustration and listened carefully to hear him pacing outside my room and mutter words in a language I did not recognise. Next I felt the door move at his pressure as he sat on the opposite side of my door. We spent almost an hour sat like this, in it's own weird way it worked and was perfect. I no longer felt the pain from longing for him and I was surrounded by his tantalising scent which soothed and relaxed me. Finally he spoke, "why do you hate me so...ley-ah?" The way he said my name was beautiful, fully accented and made my perfectly boring name sound almost exotic.  
I sighed carefully and said, "Go away Nahuel" and with that he got up and left. I ruined every good thing to ever come in my life, I might as well push this away too.

The rest of the week was tedious, I went to school miserable and was annoyed and sarcastic all the time. My friends and best friend Cleo tried to talk me into a happy mood but it didn't work. I was engrossed in pain most of the time and by Saturday it was agonising. I had deepset purple bags under my eyes and my bones ached massively even when in wolf form. I had avoided him all week and only saw him when absolutely necessary, nevertheless we never spoke.  
On Saturday Seth and I went running up into the mountain and Woods.  
**_  
I can't believe you still haven't told him you imprinted._** Seth thought whist sending me images of the tension between me and Nahuel.

**_It's none of your business, so I don't care what you think_**.

_Brilliant bitchy Leah's back _he whined,

**_Brilliant douchebag Seth is back(!)_** I added sarcastically.

_**Well seeing as you keep sending me weird images of you and Nahuel kissing and images of his body. I think it is my business, it's gross for me leah.**_

I was embarrassed I'd let that slip.

**_A little more often than I'd like to remember_**. He responded to my embarrassed inner thoughts.

**_Sorry Seth, I'm not gonna be a bitch, I'll talk to him today_**.

**_Really? Well it's only going to bed better for you...both. You're both looking pretty rough_**. He sent images of his view of us recently, which was about ten times worse than I thought I looked. It must be bad if Seth is showing me.

**_I'm surprised Jake hasn't talked to you about it yet._**

**_Well he is preoccupied, his not so little anymore imprint is beginning to have feelings for him. _**Physically and emotionally she is about 15 now so you can only image Jake has been panicking.

**_No wonder he has been acting so weird_**.

**_Haha he is scared Edward will rip his man parts off for having inappropriate thoughts about her._**

Howling laughter erupted from both of us. As we laughed we felt Jake phase a bombard us with mixed and jumbled images and thoughts about Nessie.

_**Oh Alpha man, we were just talking about you**__._ Seth teased bring up images of Edward trying to castrate Jacob.

_**Eww Seth that's too graphic**__._ I answered in response, I felt jake cringe and shudder at Seth's mental images.

He silently played over his own inner replay of last nights events. I saw him and Nessie messing around and wrestling on the bed. He then had her pinned down underneath him and suddenly he broke it off. Unfortunately he let slip and image of them kissing.

_**You kissed her?**__! _Me and Seth thought in unison.

**_NO._**

_**But I wanted to**__. _He added shamefully.

I looked into his mind and listened to his inner thoughts.

**_Jake it's not wrong to have these feelings for her, she's your imprint and about 15 or 16 now. _**

**_It is WRONG. She's still too young, I mean really she's only four._**

_**Jake fancies a four year old HAHAHAHAHAAA PAEDO! **_Seth teased. I pushed him down the slope we were standing using my tail and back legs then made my way to a patch of green grass by the slope. I watched him tumble and rise again and shake leaves out of his fur.

**Ow Leah, what the fu- You both know I was joking. If your both going to be moody imprint obsessed freaks I'd rather go. **And with that I felt him phased back into human form and watched him run naked to the clothes shed.

**_He was dropped on his head a lot as a kid. That's why he is mentally ill now. _**

_**He is right though Leah, it's sick, she's too young.**_He thought as he sluggishly moved his paws towards the area of grass I was laying on.

**_Jacob you know full well she is intellectually and physically at least 15 or 16. You need to realize she's not a baby any more._**

**_She is, she's still my little Nessie and to think of her another way is just plain wrong._**

**_She isn't jake, she's growing up jake and I think you know that too. Why don't you just tell her about the imprint?_**

_**What like you did?**_He asked coldly.

My thoughts immediately went back to Nahuel. Jake was right I was being a hypocrite but I now fully intended to tell him.

**_Take it from me then, save yourself the pain. If only you knew the pain and utter agony I've experienced this past week. _**

We continued to talk until it began to get dark and we phased, dressed and returned to the house. When we got back, Alice and Esme set up a games and films night.

Rose called me over and made me sit next to her to watch The Notebook. Not a romantic chick anymore really stopped around Sam issue. Emmett came in with Isis and Nahuel and somehow forced Nahuel into sitting next to me. Soon after both he and rose moved to sit with Isis.  
As the adverts went on I focused on the screen not daring to look at him. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye catching him looking at me. A few minutes later I turned my head and looked at him and couldn't help but smile back at his already grinning face. We were so close to eachother, only about an inch apart, for some reason unbeknown to me my heart instantly started drumming hard and fast. I could hear the blood flowing in my ears and I hoped no one else noticed at my sudden increased heart rate. At the same time I heard the thrumming rate if Nahuel double to a freakishly fast heart rate.  
"Isis dear, maybe you should go help doctor Carlisle and Edward with Cataleya." Nahuel said softly in that now familiar accent I'd longed to hear for what felt like years.  
"She already understands her gift and anyway they do not need me interfering." She replied.  
After a conversation in only communicating with the eyes the film began.  
Early on in the film our knees were touching making me want to feel more of him. I subtly scooted over until our bare skin on the arms were touching. I could hardly concentrate on the film, his soft surprisingly nice cool skin driving me crazy. However I kept my hand s to myself and so did he. Halfway during the film my hand was on my knee and my pinky lightly touched his knee. I felt his arm tense up next to mine so I quickly retreated my pinky back to my knee. A few moments later his pinky took mine and they linked, they were perfect. This small insignificant gesture meant a lot to me, it was when I decided I would give myself the chance at love. I made it my goal to tell him about imprinting and everything by the end of this evening. During the scene when Ally and Noah reignite their love for each other I felt Nahuel's ring finger move and ever so lightly sit on my knee next to our linked little fingers. As the sex scene started I felt him tense up again and remove both of his fingers from me and shift uncomfortably. I felt very disheartened by this, I mean I thought the imprint meant he would want me, in some way, but sexually maybe I didn't appeal to him or maybe it was only blood he lusted for. After the scene ended he casually place his whole hand over mine which got us a series of evil glares from Isis and satisfied smirks from Emmett and Rosalie. While he was not looking rose shot me a quick wink in which I responded by rolling my eyes.  
After The Notebook ended Rose suggested The Vow, in which we all agreed to.  
" If you do not mind Rosalie I would like to talk with my brother momentarily ?" She said sweetly, made me suspicious since only moments ago she had been giving me death stares.  
After they left I signalled to Rose that I was going to the toilet, which was partly true but I very much intended on eavesdropping in on their conversation.  
I crept up to within good earring distance, it was a lot harder to hear things thanks to Esme's soundproofing in every room;God knows how much that cost.  
After five minutes of listening to their conversation I ran and jumped out of the open window on the second floor and phase on the fly. All I could do was keep running, it was the only thing I could think of doing to ease the pain. Nothing worked, once I reached pasted the clothes shed to go into the woods I let out a load desperate agonised howl before I was paralysed by the throbbing intense pain in my chest causing me to collapse and faint in wolf form.


	10. Discovery

**This is in Nahuel's POV so we understand how he feels, I'm trying it out. Tell me if you want more in his point of view or not. So that implies REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Haha thank you, I know I'm crazy.**

**It is a short lil chapter but continues from the previous chapter so it's important.**

** omnipotent in the wonderful world of shapeshifters and vampires owns all.**

* * *

Discovery

As we sit here my hand on top of hers, connected in our own way I yearn for more. Ever since I arrived here with my two sisters, with all the madness that has been going on, she is all I can think about. I thought I was going crazy, I have never felt like this before. I do not lust for her blood but I-I. I want love? Is it love? This strange intensity I have never in all my many decades felt this, whatever this is. Touching her hot skin, being suffocated with her woodsy homely fresh flower scent and finally being acknowledged by her is heaven. Heaven on earth.  
I hardly notice what is going on around us, all I can focus on is her. I am bought out of my cloud when my sister wishes to speak with me.  
" If you do not mind Rosalie I would like to talk with my brother momentarily ?"  
I knew her being in here was a bad idea, she is aware of my affection towards this human, Leah, it angers her; it angered me but I can not be without her.  
I follow silently after Isis who walks into my room.  
"Sister, I know what you are going to say..." I begin.  
"Nahuel, you must stop this foolishness, I have let you worry over this HUMAN for long enough."  
I knew what she thought of me, I had saved her from our wicked creator Joham a murderous monster who preyed on our innocent human mothers. I hated myself for having feelings for her, but they were too strong.  
" Isis. I am not father, he was a monster. I love her, it's different, I do not wish to impregnate her but I simply wish to be with her."  
I could see the fury in her eyes as her burgundy Iris's lit up to an explosive blood red. She began to shake as she always did when she was angry. A recognizable trait she and our late oldest sister Serena had in common.  
"If you do this Nahuel you are no better than Joham. Leave her be brother, stick to our own kind."  
There was silence as I thought about what she had said.

"You have become crazy with this obsession with her. It has not barely 2 months that you lost your aunt Hulien and we lost our sister. You have not even mourned for them. It is like you have forgotten them." She raged spitting out every word fiercely.  
" You know I mourn for those we lost everyday, it is insulting to me to use the death of Hulien against me...I've tried to fight it, but it's too strong. It is not bloodlust or Joham's sickness. I love her. I can't help feeling this way but I do, I hate myself for it. I know it's selfish to ask you to understand this but please try." I pleaded with her.

" Ana miš fahma! deus me livre irmão!" She growled in frustration. It was a mixture of her native language Arabic and Portugese, another thing she did when she was angry. I looked at her in confusion at the mixture of the languages.

"I said i do not understand, god forbid this brother! dues me livre!" she despared to me. There was nothing i could do, my selfishness of wanting this human caused me to forget about the ones i loved and lost and hurt the ones still here with me.

" Then tell me sister what do i do?" i asked quietly.

"What if I make you forget her and all you feel for her?"

I seriously considered this option, if I wanted her to be happy then being away from me was best. I had already killed one person I loved, this would save her from me.  
"Do it, take her away." I said coldly.  
She placed her cold fingers on my forehead and began extracting. I shot of pain went straight through me and that's all I remember.

I woke up an hour later to reveal my sister, Alice, Jasper and Edward towering over me looking perplexed.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"It didn't work, I couldn't do it. It was like there was a steel wall blocking...her." Isis answered.  
I suddenly had this strange feeling that something was not right, deep inside I felt pain burst through into my heart.  
"Where is she?" I asked.  
Everyone looked at eachother wearily before Edward answered, "She collapsed, she's with Carlisle. She'll be just fine don't worry."  
Before he had time to finish I had sped out the room and was about to enter Carlisle's work room when I was stopped by a rigid hand holding my shoulder.  
"I HAVE to go see her!" I spat through clenched teeth.  
She turned me round and said, " I think YOU have done enough" she replied coldly. Cataleya appeared from behind her scowling,"how could you do that to her?" She cried.  
Rosalie stepped aside so I could talk with my sister.  
"um pouco, what did I do?" I said wiping the tears from her face.  
"I know how she feel. Doctor help me with my gi-gifts. You plus Leah have conexão mágic" she struggled in broken English.  
"Magic connection?"  
"Si"  
I give her a hug and head for the door. "ela não quer você lá" my sister squeaks out.  
"How do you know she doesn't want me in there?"  
She simply tapped her head and sat back down. I had to hear it from her before I believed anyone else. I ignored everything and went in anyway.

I sat quietly by the bed and examined her beautiful body. Her slight curves, her soft skin, her silky hair and her perfect face. This girl I knew next to nothing about fascinated me to the verge of obsession, I had the this strange strong feeling that we were made for eachother. Then only a few moments ago I had just wished her out of my life, harming her. I had ruined the best chance I had at love with my stupid action but now I promise to fight for her love, whatever it takes. I took my hand and lightly stroked her face then held her hot hand. I watched her breathing, I looked at every part of her extraordinarily beautiful face; I could have stayed watching her for days, she was my sleeping beauty.

I kissed her hand, "meu amor, minha alma."


	11. Rage

**Fair warning people, things get a lil heated in this chapter. I loved writing this chapter! Tell me what you think?**

**Thank you if you have managed to read up to this chapter, you are a babe; yes YOU! I appreciate you all, reviewers and silent readers so mwah :P**

**Stephie owns, I'm just chillin' in her garden for a while.**

* * *

**Rage**

I slowly regained consciousness to open my eyes to him. As much as I needed him here, I did not want him here. He had betrayed me, he had wished me out of his life nearly killing me in the process.  
"Get out"I croak out.  
He cocked his head up and put both his strong large hands around mine.  
" Are you deaf? I said GET OUT!" I shouted loudly.  
"Meu amor, minha alma. My heart, my soul. Leah, I love you." He possessively said as he held my hands tighter.  
" You love me so much you nearly killed me. Am I so awful you have to have me out of your life?" I asked tears already rolling down my eyes.  
"No,no,no,no" he chanted.  
" YOU'RE A MONSTER. BLOOD SUCKING DEMON, MURDERER, EVIL! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN JOHAM!" I yelled, screamed, shouted and cried. As the last words escaped my mouth I saw his face drop and his hands let go of me straight away. By that time Jacob, Seth and Rosalie were dragging him out the room.

I laid in silence as the tears rolled involuntarily down my cheeks from heartbreak. My chest and head were throbbing and I called out in agony. I turned and buried my face in the pillow hoping to rid of the pain.  
A few minutes later Cataleya entered the room and stood next to the bed I laid on,  
" I can feel you pain. I hear you in my head." She placed her dainty hands on my chest and i felt a wave of what i can only describe as the strongest feeling of love shift through me. She smiled and said, "my gift, i show you how he feel for you. He love you true. You love him true. Magic connection is real." Then she left as quickly as she had entered. I instantly felt guilty, what I had said about his father was a low blow, I didn't mean any of it. I wish I could take it all back.

The rest if the week he ignored me, he kept the same rage filled, stern face on all the time. I have never felt more invisible than I did that week, he never looked at me once . I was angry with him and he was angry with me, I can't even do imprinting right that's how messed up I am.

A week since we had last exchanged words, Nahuel, came banging on my door when everyone else was out hunting. He banged and banged loudly and angrily. Annoyed I stomped over to the door and began yelling "WHAT THE FU-" I was cut off when he shoved past me and stood by the window looking out.

He turned around and faced me, I was shocked to see his eyes were now the same bright emerald as Cataleya's. However, the burgundy streak that were in hers were replaced by a striking brown.

" Your eyes?" I asked sounding slightly possessed. He had done it again, his beauty caused all sence and brain functions to stop working.

" Since I changed my diet, my eyes change too." His voice deep and filled with his somewhat Portuguese accent.

He paced up and down for a few minutes.

"Why did you stop drinking...humans?" I asked disgusted. He looked continued to stare in my eyes a few moments longer then turned to the window again.

"I did not want you to think I'm a monster, I-" he began, anger still in his voice.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO IT FOR ME" I shouted in frustration.

"YOU did not let me finish." He turned around and took a long step forward.

"I do not want to be a monster. It's all I have ever known, I envy humans; your pack brothers. I hate myself for so long but since meeting you, I have motivation needed to give it up." He said sincerely.

"Why are you here Nahuel?" I asked very coldly. He took another step closer to me, one more step and he would be right in front of me.

"I am here for you", I saw his face finally change from the stern look he had on all week to a hopeful smile.

"I don't want you here. From what I recall you didn't want me in your life anymore." I spat out coldly again. His smile faded back into furious frown.

"So damned stubborn. I thought I save you from me but I was wrong. You save me from myself." He growled in frustration. He took a final step forward so he was towering above me, I could see his jaw clenching and his hands shaking. I took a step back from him, " YOU'RE A LIAR! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU? I. Don't. Want. YOU. Here." I yelled shuffling further back until my back was right up against the wall. With every step I took he had followed, I was squished between him and the wall. It took everything I had not to give up my facade, his scent turning my thoughts into mush, his heavy rapid heart beat music to my ears. He pinned me down on the wall with both his arms placed on the wall either side of me. We stared into each others eyes, his fiery emerald jewels sparkling with anger, love and frustration. His lips slightly twitching as he breathed heavily, his beauty could compare to none.

" Why won't you let me love you, meu amor?" He whispered, I quickly whipped my head to the side to avoid his eye contact.

"Because you won't love me" I sobbed.

Before I had registered what happened he crushed his lips to mine, his kiss forceful, powerful and desperate. I jolted back a little in shock but instantly kissed him back, our mouths moving in sync. Our first kiss filled with passion, fury and love all mixed into this one kiss. His giant now throbbing cool hands slowly slid down my back to my waist, then another cool hand holding my neck. There were a series of small kisses exchanged; His lips soft, full, igniting. Sparks were flying everywhere, this was more than a kiss this was magic. His lips worked well against mine, I felt a sizzling hot wet tongue trace down my neck and back again to my lips. His solid grip on my waist got tighter then his hands moved lower and he squeezed my bottom softly, sending warm vibrating impulses across my body. I let out a small call of pleasure, driving Nahuel crazy; he growled sending vibration through my lips. I grabbed his collar hungrily and pulled his body as close to mine as possible. our bodies moulded into one, we were meant for each other. I couldn't stop, not even a break to breathe; I was in a fantasy, enchanted by each movement of Nahuel's lips. I had lost all control. Why wasn't I pulling away? It would never last Leah, who could love you? With that thought I pulled away and finally opened my eyes as did he. Suddenly, a vision, a flash, I saw my whole future with Nahuel; us , running together, laughing together and just being together. I saw two beautiful little dark haired girls, the image of me but with his eyes, I saw us and our family. I was so taken as was he, all I could see was Nahuel, all I wanted was Nahuel, nothing else mattered anymore and everything was a blur apart from him. The vision got further and further away, the struggle to keep hold of it; then it faded away. I examined his face and he looked at me like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time, filled with love and wonder. I took a few seconds to think of what had just happened, I remember the children I saw and wanted it so badly but I knew it could never happen. I couldn't have children, I couldn't be anything like what I saw. I started hitting him and shoving him in anger. I screamed and screamed, I could never give him any of those things.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I, I -" and I gave up. I cried and he just held me while I sobbed, his arms around my back while the tears fell onto his shirt. I give up, I can no longer resist him.

* * *

Good/bad? Tell me what you think, I really loved this chapter yay!


	12. Revealing Souls

I'm going to start by thanking everyone who has stuck around to this chapter.

Please do review and favorite and follow! I'd like to thank brankel1 for her reviews and the guest reviews too!

Stephanie Meyer owns, no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**True Love**

He held me for a long time and just let me cry. Once my tears had dried we walked over to my sofa and sat down.

"Why did you resist me for so long Ley-ah?" He spoke in his perfect accent. He had been learning English since he got here, I guess he is a really fast learner.

" I was scared you wouldn't love me."

" But I DO love you" he said softly as he emphasized the 'do'.

" I was scared that if you got to know me, you would fall out of love with me."

" I have waited 150 years for you me encantaye. I never feel love like this before, I can never not love you." I blushed vigorously at his declarations of love for me.

"Me encant-a-ye?" I asked.

"It is my love in my mother, Pire, Native language." He looked down sadly the mention of his mother, he then took hand and intertwined it with his. I stared at his hands for a little while, they were so large and perfectly shape; they were beautiful.

"What happen?" He asked carefully examining my face.

"What happened? When?" I said confused.

"Who broke your heart and hurt you so bad you thought no one could love you?" He answered still gripping my hands. I was so amazed he would know, this was the first time I had really thought of Sam since Nahuel came into my life. Telling him about Sam would mean telling him about imprinting, I don't really know why I was so frightened to tell him but it was now or never.

"I've only ever been in 'love' once, or so I thought. When you came into my life so unexpected I fell for you and fell so quickly that it frightened me and made me push you away, so what happened before could never happen again. He left me...and that shattered my heart, my soul, into millions of bitter pieces." He looked at me as I said every word, his eyes seemed to dance, twirl, whirl in the sparkling sea of emerald green; as the chocolate brown pools seemed to bubble revealing his soul. I was lost in him I almost forgot to continue until he looked down to our joined fingers.

"Back in La Push, things sort of spiralled out of control for me. I was mad at the world, I was angry with everyone and but blamed myself for things I couldn't change. It turned me into a bitter selfish bitch and underneath the hard exterior was simply a hurt and selfconcious girl." He used his hand to tilt my head towards him so I could look him in the eyes.

"You do not need to hide away from me, I will NEVER hurt you or leave you." How was this creature so perfect? He was everything I ever needed and everything I will ever want. I gave him a heartfelt smile and continued with my story.

"I had been dating Sam Uley, you may remember him as the extremely large black wolf?" Nahuel took a few seconds to recall and nodded.

"We had been together a long time, he was my first love and he had even asked me to marry him; I honestly thought we would be together forever." I couldn't help but start laughing, it developed into an uncontrollable giggle.

"I don't understand, what is funny?" Nahuel asked bewildered.

" I've never really spoken to anyone about this, I always thought I would break down. I'm laughing at how in love I thought I was. It's funny because its nothing compared to...this" I ended more seriously. Nahuel couldn't help but give me a huge grin showing all his beautiful straight white teeth.

"Well, one day he disappeared and he was gone two weeks. When he came back he was completely different. He was physically different and emotionally different. He was distant and kept pushing me away. After a huge argument he said he would try harder, so he came over for dinner and I introduced him to Emily, my cousin. He didn't stop staring at her the whole night and he hardly noticed me; after that he never looked at me the same way again. The next day he broke it off with me." Nahuel kept stroking my hand for reassurance as I spoke, he listen intently to every word I said. "Did he leave you for your cousin?" He asked.

"Not exactly, at the time he said he couldn't tell me why, he was just sorry." I sighed loudly as I prepared to go on.

"My cousin said she would never go with him for what he did to me. She told me he kept lurching round near her and kept saying he loved her and she resisted him for a little while. But, after she was attacked by a bear in the woods she went to live with him, she broke all her promises to me and soon enough they were engaged. I was really broken, I even thought of killing myself once" I admitted. A pained look flashed across his face as I revealed my innermost demons.

"I will kill him if I ever see him again." He said emotionless.

"No you won't, I'm over it and you've not let me finish" I said smiling at the thought of Nahuel ripping Sam's head off.

" I became bitter and resentful towards everyone, I pushed everyone away, including my own family. Then one day in the middle of an arguement with my parents, I started shaking vigorously and phased in the living room causing my brother to phase too. I was the first female wolf shapeshifter to ever exist. My father was so shocked he had a heart attack and died soon after." The thought of my father made a tear roll down my cheek which he wiped away very gently.

"You blame yourself for your fathers death?" Nahuel asked while gently pushing away another tear.

"I used to but I'm better now, Seth helped me through it." I answered.

"When I phased, I was confused and filled with anger. I could hear other people's voices in my head I thought I had gone insane. It took me over a week to calm down enough to phase back. That's when I learned the truth of our tribes histories and why Sam left me."

"The histories of Shapeshifters and our kind?" He queried.

" Yes." I was psyching myself up to tell him about imprinting.

"Why did he leave Ley-ah?" Each time he said my name his special way my heart would explode with love.

"He imprinted." I stayed quiet a moment while I examined his facial expression.

"We have no control over it, it's a wolf thing. Once we imprint on someone it's like your whole centre shifts, it's not gravity holding you to the earth anymore it's that person. You'd be anything, do anything for them. Sister, brother, bestfriend, protecter, lover, husband, wife just for that one person. It's the natural path, soul mates, a life long bond with someone designed especially for you."

He face grew sadder with each word, his eyes seemed to well up and he immediately let me go.

"I, I-I imprinted...on you" and suddenly his face lit up, he grinned widely and his eyes brightened so much they seemed to sparkle.

Confused at his reaction I asked, "you're happy about me imprinting on you?"

He continued to smile and eventually begn laughing, "I thought I had gone mad Ley-ah, I become obsessed with you and could not stop thinking of you. I even felt pain when we were apart so sometime I would sleep outside your door so I could hear your heart beat, be near you to soothe the pain. Now I know why." He said still laughing. He grabbed me and embraced me, his cool skin touching mine sending impulses all over my body. This is where I belonged in his arms.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you, I will tell you everything from now on."

" No need to apologize me encantaye, I just wish to love and be with you." He said kissing my hand.

" I know this maybe asking for too much, but can we take it slow. I'm not ready to throw myself completely into love." I asked shyly.

"We can go as slow as you want, it is nothing to ask. In return I also have a request."

"Okay that is only fair" I said.

"I request that you always tell me the truth and never hide from me."

"Easy, I promise" I said hugging him again.


	13. Chaos

**Things are starting to unravel in this chapter. This is the beginning of the real adventure. Must read chapter ;) **

**please do review and tell me what you think, good? Bad? Anything just tell me how it's going :) **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight saga stuff, no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing her people's :)**

**peace and love! So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chaos **

The next morning I woke up feeling the happiest I had ever been, everything looked positive and there was nothing that could ruin my mood. After preparing myself I made my way to the kitchen joint living room where Emmett, Seth and Jake were yelping about being on Spring break.

Jake and Seth came over, "Carlisle and Edward want to speak with us after breakfast, they're in the study." I smiled and went over with them to the kitchen table where Esme was serving breakfast for Jake, Seth, Nessie, Cataleya and me. Everyone else was congregated around the room; Jasper and Rosalie were together watching the news; Cataleya, Nessie and Alice had just finished looking at fashion magazines, Bella and Emmett were playing on the Xbox. I looked around searching for Nahuel, ever since we had the heart to heart and I put my heart and soul on the line I grew dangerously more attached to him. Every corner of my mind was consumed with thoughts of him, it was driving me insane not knowing where he was.

We all finished breakfast quickly and made our way to the study. That's when I heard his heart beat and exposed to his sweet scent once more. I rushed into the study and was instantly calmed to see his face. He stood next to Isis who continued to give me an evil glare as he came over to me. We silently sat on the sofa with everyone and he held my hand just as he had the previous day.

"What's up doc, Eddie?" Jacob spoke. Edward grimaced at the mention of his nickname.

"As you all know, I've been researching and studying you all. I thought it was time we shared with you our discovery." Carlilse began.

" Jacob, Seth and Leah have an extra gene codes which allows them to turn into wolves. It is the same code in Jacob and Seth's DNA however Leah yours is slightly different." Edward said. Great, it would be me, I always have to be the odd one out.

"It's not like that Leah, you also have an extra gene codes but yours as expected is a mutation which is why as a female you can phase. I'm sure if we tested Annawon it would be the same." Edward answered my inner thoughts, I hated when he did that.

Carlisle continued to say,"with Nessie, Cataleya, Isis and Nahuel it is very different. Where as the wolves are human with the codes for phasing, it varies within our hybrids DNA. Cataleya is predominately human as was her late older sister Serena. This is why she does not need blood as often,why she is not as fast or strong as the others. Her growth rate is no where near as fast as Nessie's was, she looks twelve because she is twelve. We have no way of determining when or if she will stop aging, Serena had stopped aging in her 30s so we predict this for her as well." Carlisle smiled at Cataleya who shifted uncomfortably at the attention.

"Her gift on the other hand still makes every vampire inferior to her." Edward added reassuringly.

Edward growled obviously at something Jacob thought.

"Nessie here, is about 65% human yet she is almost as fast and as strong as our kind. Although her aging has slowed we can not determine when she will stop, either." Carlisle said giving her a smile too.

"Isis and Nahuel are predominantly vampire, Isis's DNA being around 80% and Nahuel around 60%. They are both as strong and as fast as our kind, and both whom are venomous." Carlisle finished. That's when it hit me, Nahuel and I could never have any physical relationship because it could kill. My chest roared with pain at the thought. Edward and Cataleya both looked at me sympathetically. I was greatful for their kindness but I hated never having my own privacy.

"Any questio-" Carlisle began before Edward cut in.

"Alice!" He said alarmed. We all ran into the living room. I watched Alice, Edward and Cataleya in a daze, their eyes darting everywhere as they witnessed Alice's vision.

Jasper called,"Alice? Alice? What is it?"

"Amun, Kebi, Tia, Benjamin they're coming with bad news. It's the Volturi." She said almost scared.

"When?" Carlilse asked wearily.

"Tomorrow."

Everyone began to panic at the mention of the Volturi, where they coming here? I was confused.

After a series of vaguely answered questions Carlilse attempted to calm everyone.

"There is no point worrying now, maybe they are just coming to say they are safe and had been visiting the Volturi." Carlilse said calmly.

"Carlilse is right. Come Alice, Rose, let us prepare the rooms for our guests." Esme supported her husband.

The rest of the day was difficult, I tried to talk to Nahuel but someone always needed him. So I settled on going outside and sitting by the stream by myself. I sat with my feet in the cool water and thought over what I was going to say to Nahuel.

_Sorry Nahuel, we can't kiss or anything so we should just hold hands instead. _No that's rubbish.

_Sorry Nahuel, the Wolfy magic got it wrong, we are aren't meant to be together. _It was so frustrating trying to find the right words, the thought of not being with him bought me physical pain.

A while later Isis appeared out of nowhere, tapped me on the shoulder and said; "I would like to speak with you?"

I nodded and she came and stood completely still, like a statue on the opposite side of the stream. Carlilse was right about her being mostly leech, I guess she didn't inherit any human qualities.  
"I am sorry about what happened with Nahuel, in an odd way I was trying to protect you both."  
"You could have fooled me" I snorted.  
"To be honest I was jealous. I have just lost my sister, then I lost my father and I felt as if I was losing my brother...to you." She admitted.  
"I can understand. You won't lose him, he is always going to be there for you."  
"I still don't think you are right for eachother, even with this silly imprint thing" she said carefully, but not carefully enough.  
"Who are you to decide that?! It's not a 'silly imprint thing' we love eachother, we were made for eachother." I said loudly.  
"It does not make sense, you are human and he is a vampire, your very existence is meant so you could kill vampires like me and him. It is not like he can really kiss you without killing you or have ypu forgptten already? it's not like you can ever have children either so why waste your time?"  
She had hit a nerve, I started shaking uncontrollably and I could feel Shewolf was ready to burst out. Until I had one small thought, she was _right_. What was I thinking? Our kiss yesterday could should have killed me. I could never have children with him or anything either of us needed. I began to shake vigorously again then phased out of anger, I was ready to rip her head off. He would not forgive me but maybe he would realise that I am not right for him.

She sat crouched across the stream and hissed at me. She lept across the stream at me, I flipped over backwards as we came in contact and managed to kick her using my back paws into the air. As she went to lung at me again Nahuel intercepted her and pinned her down to the ground.

"Sister! HOW COULD YOU? You've betrayed me." He shouted at her.

I turned and ran as fast as I could into the woods. Each step harder and harder as the further I got from him the heavier his presence in my heart felt. I heard him call out to me,"Le-yah! Please!"

Some minutes later, I could hear Jacob and Seth in my head.

**Leah! **_Jacob and Seth both called_.

**Come back please, we can talk this out. **

**What's happened?** Seth asked lovingly.

**NOTHING, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. IM GOING AND IM NOT COMING BACK. **I screamed before phasing and realising I had no clothes.

I ran on foot for several hours before phasing back and running further and further away consumed as the beast.


	14. Love's Journey

**This short little chapter is in Nahuel's POV. It's only short because the next chapter a lot is going to happen. **

** owns...I'm just borrowing her imagination.**

**please do review, tell me if you like it or if its getting boring anything :) **

* * *

**Nahuel's POV -Love's Journey**

It had been two hours since she had gone, ran away from me. Never had I fought for love so hard, she was meu amor, minha alma, me encantaye. Everyone was ringing around La Push and any of the places she could have been. I heard sniffles and heavy foot prints move towards me, I turned around to see _her _mother standing there. The resemblance of Leah made my heart tighten.

"Nahuel?" She asked between sniffles. Her eyes were slightly red from tears and her face slightly paler than either of her children. I stood up and walked towards her and gave her a hug, at first she tensed with shock but eventually hugged me back.

"You must think I am awful!" She cried into my shoulder.

"No, of course not. Why would I think that?"

"I've not been there for her recently, I've been too wrapped up in my own life, I've let her suffer." She continued.

"You must not think that, I think she would have rather dealt with this on her own. You know her, she is stubborn but fragile." I reassured her.

"You're a good man Nahuel. You're exactly right for her, she is just confused."  
Charlie soon appeared and took his wife back to their home. I hardly saw Sue or Charlie usually because their home within the house was closed off from the rest of the house.  
I went back to sitting on grass, my pain was taking its toll, it hurt to stand and it hurt to sit all I wanted was her. Soon I recognised Isis's myrrh and olive scent, which was very representative of her Egyptian background.  
"What do you want Isis?" I asked not even bothering to look at her.  
"Brother I'm sorry. The way I have behaved is appalling, I never meant to hurt you." She said.  
"Don't you understand, if you hurt her you hurt me. This imprint idea is not just a word Isis it's my eternal bond with her." I explained.  
"I'm starting to realise that now, but what about me brother?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"If you're taking care of her, who will care for me?"  
"You can not be this selfish! You know I will always love you Isis and always be here for you, why must you be this way?"  
"I'm sorry to be such a burden to you. " She said sadly.  
"I'm trying to make things better now, I promise. I will go find her myself if it makes you happy." She pleaded.  
"I just want her here and safe with me, do as you please." I said coldly once more.  
"I spoke with Carlisle, he said your venom can't poison leah. Your saliva has not got an extremely high concentration of venom unlike mine or another vampire. Her body temperature will break it down easily and quickly therefore not ever harming her."  
I got up quickly and hugged my sister. I had never received such good news in my entire existence.  
"See I am trying. Now go to her, she is waiting for you" she said as she walked away slowly.  
I bought my knees to my chest and closed my eyes. I let the invisible thread that connected me to Leah pull. I pushed all the love I felt for her through my heart strings hoping she could feel it. Whilst Jacob and Seth were still deciding what to do, I grabbed some clothes for her from the shed and set off. I ran through the woods letting my heart lead me, it was like there was a rope pulling me the right way, it was like I knew she was calling for me.  
I had been running for 3 hours when I heard her scream. I whipped through the trees to discover her laying naked in a fetal position on this forest floor. Her body that of a goddess, she had never been more beautiful to me than now. She kept screaming until I said,  
"Leah?"  
She popped her head up and revealed her wet face, she almost smiled before replacing her head back.  
"I bought you some clothes" I said before leaving them by her side and disappearing. After almost fifteen minutes she called out, "Nahuel".  
I hurriedly returned to her, she pounced on me and held me in a tight hug. I could feel her heat radiating through my clothes and into my skin. Her head lay still on my chest and her arms around my waist, I buried my face into her hair and inhaled her woodsy, fresh flowers and homely scent.  
"Why did you run...from me?" I asked quietly.  
"I couldn't bare the thought of not having all of you. Isis is right, we aren't meant to be."

I lifted her head up and went to kiss her, she immediately jumped away from, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU COULD KILL ME!" She shouted angrily.

"Leah it's okay. Isis checked with Carlilse, he said your body temp will break it down." I said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise to take it slow"

She slowly stepped towards me until she was directly beneath me. Her arms surrounded my waist again and she closed her eyes in anticipation. I moved to kiss her but settled on giving her a peck on the cheek. She opened her eyes looking bewildered. Her eyes big chocolate pools with fiery streaks of honey which described her perfectly.

"When you are ready me encantaye" I said linking hands with her and beginning to walk back. We walked the whole way back silently, it was perfect there was no need for words.


	15. Egyptian Allies

**Here's where things get really interesting. I wonder what Aro and Joham are up to, is this threat serious? Who knows *shrugs* **

**please review, if you do I'll love you forever and you'll even get a shoutout like brankel1 :))) **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things affiliated with the twilight franchise, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Egyptian Allies **

When we reached home it was sunrise, everyone was waiting outside looking worried. Seth and Jake ran over to us,

"Leah man don't ever do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Seth said giving me a hug.

"Yeah seriously I might break my promise of never alpha commanding you." Jake joked whilst also giving me a hug. Nahuel had walked over to his sister Cataleya, Isis was nowhere to be seen.

Rosalie and Alice came over to me aswell. I noticed that there were four vampires I vaguely recognized standing with Carlise, Esme, Jasper and Nessie; I was guessing it was Amun and Kebi.

"I knew you couldn't stay away!" Alice chirped "Soooo, did you and mr loverman get it on in the woods?" Rosalie whispered and then winked. "Rose what the hell?!" I said smacking her. We laughed and went over to the rest of the family. My mother ran out the house and gave me a hug, she had tears as she muttered about how sorry she was. "It's okay, I needed to get through this by myself. I love you" I said as I escorted her into the house. She returned back to sleep after a little lecture about what will happen next time I decide to run away.

I went to join everyone in the living room. When I walked in they turned and looked at me, Esme walked over and gave me a hug. She had very much become almost like a second mother to me now and I could tell she was relieved I was back. I had no idea they cared about me this much.

"We all care about you Leah, we are a family. You should know that by now." Edward announced kindly.

"Thank you guys, I love y'all" I said in a cheesy southern accent. Jasper and everyone laughed at my attempt, but I could tell something was up. The atmosphere in the room soon diffused into an awkward silence. After what felt like hours, Carlisle finally spoke up.

"Leah, Nahuel, our guests here are Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia. They stood with us against the Volturi those years ago."

"We wanted to wait till everyone was here before we told you all." Alice spoke sadly.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Amun, if you would care to explain?" Carlisle insisted.

" If you recall, Kebi and I went missing about a year ago now. We were traveling from Ciaro to Sharmelshiek when we were summond by Demetri, Felix and Jane. They said Aro wished to speak with us, we had no choice but to go." Amun explained.

"You stayed with them for a whole year?" Bella asked.

"No not quite" Kebi responded to her.

"Aro explained his interest in Benjamin and said it was an issue that we had not informed him about Benjamin. We told him we wanted nothing to do with the Volturi and that Benjamin would also refuse. We were trapped there, the guard used their tricks on us and we unwillingly stayed." Amun continued.

"How did you get free then?" Jasper interjected.

"Well we were not the only ones 'summoned' by Aro and Caius. I'm surprised the Denali coven was also not summond but I suppose they knew you would find out if something did happen. Some of the nomads who stood with us were there, including Charlotte and Peter and the entire Irish Coven. However, we escaped with the help of Joham." He said looking directly at Nahuel.

"But he his dead. We heard him die." Nahuel said panicked. He immediately moved from my side and went to comfort his now upset sister, Cataleya.

" What you heard was a false trail. Jane used her ability on your father so he would go with h-"

"What of sister, Serena is she alive too?" Cataleya asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry but we did not meet or see a Serena" Kebi said sadly.

"Joham is alive, but what for?" Nahuel asked.

"We do not know. He helped us escape for one reason only; he asked us to warn his daughters and son. You need to run, they are coming for you and we fear they are coming for Nessie as well." Amun answered.

"They won't get anywhere near Nessie or Cataleya or even Nahuel. They know we will fight if we have to." Jacob said protectively.

"Aro has learnt for his previous experience. He was humiliated the last time and he is seeking revenge. He knows we will fight, so the Volturi will not go about it the same way again; he is planning something. If we know Aro well, we know its something big." Edward spoke deep in thought.

"This is one of his new fascinations. Nessie, Cataleya, Isis and Nahuel are something of a wonder to him but we mustn't forget his other...prizes." Jasper said looking sadly at Alice.

"But why would he keep Joham alive? It doesn't make sense." Emmett asked sounding frustrated.

"We do not know, Joham said it was important for us to find his children."

"You can not trust my father, he is a madman, a monster. He never cared for me and he only used my sisters Serena and Isis. We can not trust anything he says."

"Brother you are clouded by hatred, even if he never showed it he does care enough to send the Egyptians to help us." Cataleya said wisely. Nahuel clenched his jaw and had his hand in a fist, it was odd to see him so angry; the only time he was truly angry was when he talked about his father.

"Where is Isis?" Nahuel asked still obviously fuming.

"I'm sorry Nahuel, but as soon as she heard that your father was alive she took her things and left." Carlisle explained sadly.

Nahuel began to storm out of the room, I put my hand on his bicep to stop him; he paused briefly then pushed my hand off and continued. That one movement of rejection made a surge of pain flow right through me.

"I'll go after him" I announced before following him.

I found him sitting by my favourite spot by the stream quietly rocking back and forth.

"Nahuel?" I called out cautiously.

"Not now, Ley-ah." He answered coldly.

Upset by his response I quickly retreat to the house and went to my room. I sat by my huge window and watched him. His rocking calmed me and knowing he was safe made me happy. _Would love ever work out for me. Always something in the way._


	16. Warning

**Sorry I haven't updated this week, I've been really busy but here we go. The story unfolds...**

**please review, thank you to those who do so shout out to you guys.**

**stephanie Meyer owns ...blah blah blah :) **

* * *

Warning

As I sat and stared at my imprint completely frustrated and unhappy, in my heart I could feel his pain too. I guess this was his way of handling things but I just wish he would let me in so I could help him, like he helped me.  
I heard a quiet knock on my door followed by a waft of a fresh exotic floral scent.  
"Cataleya you can come in." I called

I heard her flutter over and sit next to me. Thankfully communicating with her was a great deal easier since she learnt English at a fast rate.

"He is always like this when he has a problem, it's not you Ley-ah." She said lightly pressing her hand to mine.

" I know but I wish I could help him, I can't watch him suffer. It hurts" I admitted.

"This is all Isis's fault." I added.

" You can't blame her, she is just lost." She gave me a weary smile and started to leave them room.

"Nahuel wants you, go to him. He is stubborn...like you, but still go to him." And fluttered out the room once more.

I took her advice and went outside and quietly sat next to him. He had his feet in the water and leaned on his arms for support while he basked in the sun. I hadn't seen him topless since the first time I saw him but it was mesmorising to see him again. His skin did not glitter like the others but it glowed exuberantly and this was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I gasped at his beauty but he still didn't open his eyes to look at me. I settled on perching by his side and leaning my head onto his shoulder. After a few moments he bought his arms around and gave me a warm full hug, all the pain I was in for him diffused away.

"I thought you didn't want to speak to me." I said sadly.

"I'm not used to having anyone to share my thoughts and frustrations with. It's going to take some time getting used to." He answered positively.

"I'm so sorry I've been selfish. All this time I was worry about how I felt and how I was and not thinking about how you've been dealing with everything." There was quiet as he thought.

"There is no need to apologize me encantaye" he said as pulled me closer to him.

"Do you want to look for her?" I asked sincerely.

"No, we would never find her if she didn't want to be found. She can take care of herself, which is why she has such a need to be cared for."

" I thought she hated, Joham, like you? Why would she go after him?" I queried.

" She does not hate him. She loves him but dislikes his actions and ideology. Afterall, she was raised in Egypt by her mother for her earliest years but her mother hated what she was. Joham came for her and she saw him Asher savior because he understood her more, he cared for her and loved her and from what Cataleya says he was a good father to them."

"Why didn't Cataleya go with her then?"

"Cataleya lived with her mother in Brazil for most of her life. Her mother tried to protect her from him but she was human so was virtually defenseless against him. When she was 10 Joham killed her mother and took her. At first she hated him but she is very forgiving and even I can agree that he was a good father to her. I think she is happier here though, she loves Renesmee, Rosalie, Alice and you." Nahuel explained.

"Do you think Isis will come back?"

"I don't know but if she does Cataleya will know." He said slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused.

" They have a special connection, a sisterly bond. They can communicate telepathically, I assume it is a gift Cataleya aquired from someone when she was very young."

As I listened I realized we did not know that much about eachother, I wanted to know everything about him; his likes and dislikes even his happiest and saddest moments.

"And you? Why do you dislike him?" I asked carefully.

"don't be afraid to say it, I _hate _him. He is crazed. His plan of creating a new super race is sick. He seduces many women to use them merely as vessels to carry us. Many innocent women died because of him...including my mother. I am not pure and as humane as my siblings. He made me into this...monster. I killed my mother and damned my aunt Hulien to hell. All this was because of him." He said. Each word struck my heart. I took his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"Nahuel look at me."

He struggled to resist my request and his wonderful bright emerald crystals peered into mine.

"You are **NO** monster. It was not your fault your mother died nor was it your fault you turned your aunt. How were you to know, you were only a child. It _is_ Joham's fault. I love you regardless of your demons that try and pull you down." That was the first time I said I loved him out loud and actually understood what it meant.

"You love me?" He smiled so brightly his teeth almost sparkled like in those cartoons.

"Duhhh! Of course I do, I know this is the first time I've said it to you but I was still scared."

"What a perfect pair we are. We are both broken and together we will become whole; I can feel it, this is God's gift to us." As cheesy and cliché as it was he was right. I truly had been blessed to have Nahuel in my life.

"I've been thinking about this for some time now, as much of a backwards relationship this is I think we should try and do it right. _Ley-ah _would you like to accompany me on a date tonight?" He asked full of hope. I couldn't help but grin at him.

"I would very much like that" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"One question though?" He nodded a bit baffled.

"Did Rose set this up?"

I saw the lightest shade of pink invade over his beautiful high shaped cheekbones.

"I'll admitt she sent me in the right direction...plus got us a table at '_Le Deréon_' for tomorrow evening." He said with a guilty smirk on his face.

He got up and offered his hand out to me and we began walking along the stream hand in hand. Shortly after Cataleya came to get us. We were having a family meeting apparently.

We joined everyone in the grand living room, I took my place next to Rose and Nahuel on the otherside.

"Now we are all here Edward and I have a preposition for you all." Carlisle began.

"The Volturi are on the move. They are obviously up to something, which means anyone who stood with us at the clearing those years ago is in danger." Edward continued.

"What are they up to?" Emmett asked.

" We aren't sure. He has being keeping Renata close and found other ways to divert my visions." Alice answered frustrated.

"What are we going to do then?" Bella asked.

"We were thinking some of us could go and warn the others, hopefully our cousins, the Denali's, could help us. As many of them are nomads it will be slightly harder however, we need to warn as many people as we can." Carlisle spoke seriously. I knew when it came to the Volturi it was no joke.

" As much as we would like to help you on your quest we will not. Honestly I fear for my family Cullen's. Benjamin here is as much a prize to Aro as Alice or Edward now. We are not safe, we will be leaving today." Amun's voice filled with terror. Nessie and Cataleya jumped over to Benjamin and Tia and whined, "No, you're not going too are you?"

"I'm sorry young ones but we have to. It is not safe for us. We will now _have_ to adopt a nomadic lifestyle." Benjamin replied.

"If you need to find us, it will be hard, we will be moving very frequently. I'm sorry but I have already lost too many members of my family I will loose no more to the Volturi." Amun finished. The Egyptians got up in preparation to leave.

"Dear friend, can you not wait until evening?" Carlilse pleaded.

"I'm sorry but we have been here long enough." Amun said apologetically.

"At least take a phone so we can contact you?" Esme insisted. No one could ever resist her, as all her actions we completely selfless and kind.

"Okay Esme, thank you for everything." Kebi answered kindly.

After hugs and goodbyes we congregated once more in the living room.

"If everyone is agreed, we should warn the others now?" Carlilse asked. Everyone nodded simultaneously in agreement.

"Alice and I could try and track Peter, Charlotte the nomads and even the Amazonians ?" Jasper offered.

"Emmett and I could go too?" Rosalie said.

" Yes okay we will sort out who going where later. I think it's best if Esme, and Bella stay behind incase anything happens." Edward said. Bella and Esme smile in agreement.

"I don't think it's best if me or Seth go, I don't think they will even take notice with us wolves." Jacob announced.

"Well yes that's agreed. We were thinking Carlise, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I would go."

Edward said.

"For the rest of you life will continue as normal, so especially Jacob and Seth school continues as normal." Carlilse informed us. After a few whines and objections from Jake and Seth, the others began preparations.

I heard Jasper organizing flights and routes while Alice and Edward used her visions to decipher where the vampires were.

"You won't find the Amazonians, I must go." Nahuel said.

Edward seemed to read Nahuel's thoughts and said," Sure, Jasper will you organize two? flights to Brazil?" He looked to me, it took me less than a millisecond to decide I would go with him; I nodded and smiled at him.

"If you are going I want to go with you brother, you know I love Senna, Zafrina and Kachiri." Cataleya asked excitedly.

"Make that three Jasper" Nahuel called out.

I didn't know why he had insisted on going to find the three Amazonian but I intended to find out. Of course I was slightly jealous he had volunteered himself to go after three extraordinarily beautiful women. From what I remember I would say behind Rose, Carmen and Tia they were extremely gorgeous; far better than what I had to offer. With that thought Edward looked up at me and shook his head kindly.


	17. Nahuel's Demons

**Since I didn't upload in a while I thought I'd treaty you guys to two chapters ;) don't say I never did nothing for ya haha**

**We've only seen Nahuel as this perfect guy who's ideal for any girl, so in this chapter we seen that he is not so perfect; it just makes him that bit realer. Good chapter to read and write so please review and tell me what you think about him in this, I would really appreciate it.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns and no copyright infringement intended, so yeah have fun!**

* * *

**Nahuel's Demons**

The next week was hectic but really enjoyable. We sorted out who was going who and all the preparations needed for our journeys. Me and Nahuel had been on two dates and our relationship had progressed further, I was learning more and more entriguing things about him and we were just being ourselves; which was something I'd forgotten a long time ago. He has been a complete gentleman, taking things as slow as I want, even though he has admitted it is extremely difficult to keep his thoughts sane. We even kissed properly, without me dying of his venom and all and surprisingly he has a sweet flavour to him just like his scent. He is my happy ending.

The others have already left for thier journeys but our flight doesn't leave until tomorrow morning so he took the opportunity to take me out on a date. I had my two little angels Nessie and Cataleya pick out my dress, they have been somewhat forced to take an interest in fashion since hanging out with Alice a lot; mind you if you do spend time with Alice you will end up talking fashion sooner or later.

I walked outside where Nahuel was waiting by the car, Seth and Jacob have been insisting on driving us so there's no 'funny business' as Seth likes to call it; I think the whole protective brother act is actually kind of cute.

As he opened my door he whispered into my ear," You look so _fucking _sexy" so low that only I heard it. He was buckled up and ready in a blink of an eye and we were off. Once we got to the restaurant and had been eating and talking a while he said,

"I've got something to tell you." He looked somewhat guilty or embarrassed it was pretty hard to tell.

" Not being able to find them was not the only reason I wanted to go to find the Amazonians. The other reason was because, Zafrina and I had..." He struggled to find the wors but finally came out with, "...relations. It ended badly and I felt I should sort it out." He waited eagerly for a response.

"Nahuel it's okay, I told you about my past relationships there's no reason to hide it from me. I mean eventually you will be meeting Sam." He smiled at me like I had saved his life, when he made me feel this good I would accept almost anything about him.

"Have you had many past relationships? I mean you've been around for quite a while." I joked.

Again he looked down guiltily.

" I have had enough relationships and ...sexual encounters, all of which with my kind. Never with a human. I fear of becoming much like my father." He answered.

"And me? Do you want sexual relations with me?" I asked incredibly quietly so no one would here.

He looked away from me immediately and said nothing. I was so embarrassed and felt so rejected I just ran out the restaurant and down the road to the boys garage. I sat with tears streaming down my face, I heard him enter soon after wards so hurriedly wiped away the tears.

"Ley-ah?" I looked up at him feeling sorry form myself. He slumped down on the sofa next to me and intwined his long fingers with mine like usual.

"I never meant what you thought, I was, uhh, embarrassed to say that I did desire you that way. But I know never can have eachother that way."

"Why not?"

"Anything from me will kill you, just like I killed my mother." He said coldly.

"You know I can't have children, and even if I could how could you think that?" I said saddened.

"I just can't. I don't know. I mean I want you so much in, _every_, way. I don't know if I could control myself Ley-ah." He said sounding completely broken. Tears began leaking out his eyes, I never even knew he could cry. They raced rapidly down his face with each word. I had drawn out the one demon he wish he would never have to face. I could feel his every emotion, I never knew that his father had caused him to hate himself so much. I knew he was better than all this, he was an my angel in disguise.

"You listen to me. I'm not a delicate petal or a porcelain vase so stop treating me like I am, you know full well that's not the reason why, it's your excuse to me and let me tell you I can see right through your façade.

Never in my life have I met such a selfless, loving, caring and honestly kind spirited person. Forget the labels; human, vampire, hybrid, shapeshifter; in my eyes you are the most beautiful _soul_ that ever existed. Now you need to let go of Joham and all this self hate that you quietly but _constantly _inflict on yourself. It's about time you started believing someone and most of all, yourself. Your mother didn't die because _of_ you, she died so she could give you life. Deep inside you know that and you know she loved you. Bella would have died if she wasn't change at the last minute, it takes a miracle to survive these kind of births. So enough Nahuel, you must learn to love yourself; the way you've been loving me. " I said with every ounce of love I had for him, I said each word passionately and filled with hope so he would finally understand.

Next he did the unexpected, he pushed me roughly onto my back and started kissing me. His lips desperate, panicked as his hands roamed everywhere. He laid himself on top of me still keeping his lips on me, he violently ripped apart my dress and continued to roam. I knew I should be stopping him, he would only be upset with himself later, but I was weak I couldn't I wanted him and the need had become more urgent as his continued to explore.

He stopped abruptly," Is _THIS_ what you want?! If meaningless sex is what you're looking for then I'm afraid you've come to the wrong guy."

That made me angry, I was only trying to help him and there was no need to take it out on me. I pushed as hard as I could which sent him flying into the wall opposite me and making a huge dent in it. I was fuming with anger, I walked right up to him and slapped him as hard as I could. I paced up and down as I tried to calm myself. Shortly after I joined an ashamed looking Nahuel on the floor.

"Ley-ah I'm so sorry, I never meant to do that. I'm truly ashamed of my actions, please forgiv-" he pleaded desperately.

"You know I'll always forgive you. I wasn't angry about your little display there, I was upset because you still aren't being honest." I interrupted.

"I know, it's not about the sex it never was. I just didn't know how else to react; no one has ever been so honest with me."

"It was blunt but that's who I am. Straightforward, I don't want to be shady, I say it how it is."

"That's one of the things I love about you...It won't happen over night but I finally feel like its time to let it go and accept the truth." He said as he attempted to smile.

He grabbed me some spare clothes and we borrowed one of the cars and I drove us back, happily.

* * *

i**It was only a short chapter as a lot is going to be happening soon. Please review and tell me your thoughts on Nahuel, too much/too little, what you thought about Leah and Nahuel's relationship. Review you and tell me what you think is going to happen :) peace and love xx**


	18. Our Promise

**Pretty long chapter, something unexpected happens ;) I tried to get the facts as correct as possible in terms of real places and Stephanie Meyers characters.**

**please review, please...just take a second out to tell home how you're finding it. I would really appreciate it.**

** owns all things twilight and anything affiliated. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Our Promise**

We spent the next two weeks touring Brazil, Cataleya had gone ahead to see her friends in the Amazon. Nahuel showed me all the important places, we visited The Amazon Theatre in Manaus, a samba parade in Rio de Janeiro and landmarks like _Cristo Redentor (Chris the Redeemer statue)._ He showed me all the places he loved and showed me a lot about Brazilian culture like the music and food. I was having the best time of my life, everything has got a million times better since he entered my life.

It was finally time to seek the Amazonians but before Nahuel said it was important for him to show me his tribe and where he was born. We travelled to the outskirts of the Amazon rainforest near Manaus and finally reached a small village. The people all human with dark skin and features similar to Nahuel, we gained a series of shifty glances and whispers, in what I assumed to be Nahuel's native language, as we walked through the village. There were thatched houses raised on sticks, it was very strange for me to experience. The people went on like we weren't outsiders, they had tattoos of different colours on their faces and some men and a few women piercings with long spikes going through their noses. They wore little clothing except brown cloths covering their privates and breasts. The children came running to me and shouted with excitement at me in a mixture of Portuguese and thier native language. One of the women came over and shushed the children then took them away.

"Why did she call them away?"

"They know me, and what I am." He said quietly.

"Those many years ago, when they found out what Joham did to my mother they banished her. She gave birth to me miles out into the forest with the help of my aunt. Once I was born Hulien tried to get us back into the tribe. For a while they allowed us but our chiefs said we were monsters and we were also banished. They pass the stories down like your stories of _the cold ones _were passed down."

"How can they tell, your eyes no longer give you away." I asked peering round at everyone who was looking at us.

"They also have abilities to protect thier tribe. Not shape shifting but enhanced senses." He explained. He took me to a small cave at the end of the cluster of houses. Light shone through a hole at the top of the Cave, he took my hand and lifted it to the walls where it revealed cave paintings.

"This is my story along with the histories of our tribe." I traced my hand along the various paintings and tried to follow the story.

" They use the red dye from the roucou plant to paint themselves as well as the wall. The red stick men figures represent the people of my tribe,The Koru-Bahra; relatives of the Korubo people. The black represents my kind, libishomen, and the yellow is is the way the skin sparkles." Our hands met in the middle of the different paths we had taken. He smiled slightly but I could tell it troubled him.

"Do you wish you could have lived here with your people?" I wondered sadly.

"Amazônia was my home but now home is wherever you are." Nahuel said as he dragged me away from the cave and further into the rainforest. The trees tall overpowering and intimidating, the animals everywhere and plants and colours I had never seen before. It was hard to concentrate when I could hear the jittering and fidgeting of so many animals. The birds sang and called in wonderful melodies and air fresh with sweet floral scents taking over.

Nahuel started digging by a long slab of wood, and he revealed an ancient wooden box about the size of a regular microwave.

"This wooden slice here is where I was born and this box is all I have left of my mother." He whispered.

I knelt down next to him and watched him shuffle though the box. Inside there was an worn brown skirt, beads and various other items I did not know. He found something and immediately hid it from me, he shut the lid delicately and buried it once more. As he stood up he took my hand and we walked a few yards further to a broken log made into some form of a bench.

Suddenly he got down on one knee and grabbed my hand. He smiled up at me and said,

"I don't know if I'm doing this right. Ley-ah Clearwater ever since you came into my life I have never felt more alive. You gave a meaning to this empty world of mine and saved me. If I haven't got you then I don't want to go on. You are my light, my sun, me encantaye. And I know we haven't known eachother very long but I know I can not go a single day without you so I see no reason to wait..." I was completely shocked, I hadn't even thought of marriage I was just loving being with him. My mouth was wide open but as his love declaration went on it turned to a wide eyed smile, tears uncontrollably flowed down my cheeks. I was completely, irrevocably and unconditionally in love with him.

"...so Miss Ley-ah Clearwater will you marry me? You would make me the happiest man to ever live and I would be completely honored to become Mr Nahuel Clearwater."

He revealed a lustrous gold ring with a band of very small emerald stones along the top. There were the engravings _Me encantaye _on the outside and _Nahuel Clearwater _on the inside; there were specks green around.

I laughed through my tears and hugged him and jumped up and down insanely literally screaming, "YES YES YES YES YES YES!" It was so perfect, I had never expected it but it was truly the most terrific proposal ever, it would never be equalled.

"So is that a yes?" He joked.

"I can't believe this Nahuel, I just love you so much." I cried into his chest.

"It had to be done here, so my mother could watch. The two people I've loved most together." He spoke into my ear.

I lifted up my fourth finger and saw how perfectly it fitted on it, it looked like the ring was meant to be there. It wasn't an American traditional ring which made it absolutely priceless. I examined it and wiggled my fingers flashing it to then pulled out an adjustable enlongated brown chain with the Quiluete design right along it.

"You can keep it on this so you don't loose it when you phase. The gold ring has been passed down in my family, it was the last thing my mother gave me before she passed. The gold is said to be the gold of the Mayans who are also said to be our ancestors. Edward and Jasper helped me customize it for us." He said picking me up in his arms.

"You have made me the happiest I have ever and will be!" He said spinning me around.

"Are you sure you want to be Clearwater?" I asked him.

"Of course! I know how much your father meant to you and I would be so honored to carry the name of a such a great man." He said lovingly.

We found a clear spot in the rainforest, a patch of grass surrounded by an assortment flowers including _Cattleya violacea_ (Violet Cattley's). The sun shone through the trees and hit this patch, we laid together staring into eachothers eyes for a few hours. This was my paradise, this was euphoric.

"Before we marry, I have one request?" Nahuel asked me.

"Anything" I said almost in a trance.

"Where I'm from we do not have big grand weddings like the Americans. We have a promise ceremony instead." He explained.

"Absolutely when now?"

"Yes" he said grinning even more.

"Okay what do we do?"

He knelt down and signaled I kneel down. He bought out another gold ring and placed it around his own finger then from his pocket he bought out a small mortar and pestle. He placed it on the ground between us.

"We take something from where we both come from. I have a leaf I found caught in my mothers skirt." He detailed. The only thing I had from La Push on me was a small wolf charm made from the wood of one or the trees back home. Jacob had made it for me but I needed it.

"You can use my little wolf charm" I said breaking it from my anklet.

"This represents our two worlds coming together." He said. He no longer smiled but was serious in this ceremony. He then revealed a small pocket knife and looked at me wearily.

"A lock of our hair and a drop of our blood." He then cut a a few stands from his thick hair which was in a plait as usual. I offered out a few strands of mine and he cut them. He then took his plain black shirt off revealing his chiseled chest and abs, I stared in admiration and astonishment.

"My skin is virtually impermeable except from this tender spot here right beneath my heart." He said pointing the knife to it and making a small incision in his skin. One drop of burgundy liquid dropped into the mortar.

"The blood represents our eternal commitment to eachother"

He then looked to me looking almost scared. I smiled at him and held out my wrist. He made a tiny incision into my skin, no bigger or deeper than a paper cut and my bright red blood dripped into the mortar. I saw him inhale the scent of the blood and an agonized look spread across his face.

"Don't make yourself uncomfortable." I said. For a while I had actually forgotten he was part vampire.

"No it's not that, it's just a long time since I've been exposed to human blood." He said quietly.

He used the pestle to grind the constituents together and got out a lighter and lit it. The fire burned red then purple, I had never seen such a thing.

I had hardly noticed that the sun had gone away until a thunderous roar escaped the skies and rain poured down. We both looked up and laughed, the rain hard and fast, each droplet racing against another. The amazing thing was how the fire still burned as the water filled the mortar. Nahuel placed one finger into the mortar while saying,"This represents the joining of two souls, I place this cross on the heart of my love to show my everlasting devotion to her." He said emotionally, as he used the paste to draw a cross on the exposed skin on my chest. He looked to the raining skies after. I repeated his actions and words.

"We have made the promise, it's done." He moved everything and we stood up and hugged. When I went to look at the crosses they were gone, I looked at him baffled.

"I don't know how, I mean it is my first time too." He laughed.

We made our way back though the forest and back to our hotel. Today's ritual was a promise of love and truth for the rest of forever.


	19. First Love

**WARNING! There is sexual content in this chapter. You can skip this chapter if you would rather not read it. I do not go into deep details but I think it was important to see this side of things to understand their relationship, so enjoy.**

**review review review, favorite and follow pleassseee**

**Stephanie Meyer owns, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**First Love**

The walk from the forest to the hotel was long and lively, we talked the whole time and even got caught in a samba parade, where Nahuel danced like a professional and he also got a lot more touchy feely with me. We enjoyed hot spicy brazilian food and even had some alcohol, knowing full well it would little effect but we were buzzing. Back at the we partied even more with the other guests; it was filled with sexy erotic dancing, women moving thier delicious curves sensually and men thrusting, swirling thier hips. i had never been to such a lively party, there was not one person who was sat down awkwardly, i could have happily danced all night. Back in the hotel room and we had just been frantically jumping on the bed like little kids, we I momentarily lost balance and took us both down. I had never been clumsy girl but Nahuel bought out every side of me. He landed on his side next to me while I landed flat on my back. We laughed and laughed like we had gone mad with happiness, in all honesty I think I had.

Unexpectedly Nahuel started kissing me slowly, sweet, gentle kisses. His tongue slid across my bottom lip so I parted my lips to allow his tongue in. His tongue exploring my mouth, tasting sweet like caramel like. My hands buried themselves in his hands as he rolled on top of me and gripped my hips tightly. A trail of fiery sizzling hot and cool wet kisses travelled up my jaw, down my neck and across my collar bone. Our movements becoming more urgent and aggressive, our lips moving more intensely as each movement accumulated. His chilled slithering tongue made its way down my neck instantly causing me to fling my head back in pleasure, panting breathlessly. A bolt of electricity passed through my body, my spine arcing at the growing impulses motioning through me. I grabbed a fist full of his hair bringing his face back to me. He gently pushed apart my legs so he was directly between each leg. I pushed back further grabbing his shoulders pulling me closer and closer to him. He was wedged directly and tightly between my thighs, his hands began to slid across my back then up my stomach. The sensation caused me to squeak, I felt him slightly smile on my lips, our breaths were getting heavier and deeper. Maddeningly slowly his hand slipped under my shirt followed by each finger crawling up from my belly button till he paused directly under my Bra. He hesitated slightly then retreated back down his previous path. Each touch set fire to my body, I was pulsing and losing control. My mind no longer making sense, we hadn't planned this but i definitely did not want him to stop, every thought irrational. His hands now firmly holding my thighs pulled me right against him. I could felt his surprisingly huge excitement lay on my thigh, stimulating me further. I felt him slowly begin to grinding up against me, causing shocks of pleasure to impulse across my body. I felt something build up inside, then involuntarily I began thrusting in phase with him and shouting like a lunatic. Each movement got hotter and each breath got louder and deeper, Nahuel was driving me insane. He planted a trail of fiery electric kisses along my collarbone again. He brought his face to mine and revealed a savaged, crazed, wild look; I'd never seen him look hotter. He whispered huskily into my ear, "are you ready?". I couldn't respond, I'd forgotten speech all I knew now was the word Nahuel. Suddenly, he ripped open my shirt and the buttons fell to the floor, his hands retraced his earlier path to my bra and once again he paused. "Ley-ah?" He queried in the most innocent voice. With out replying I boldly grabbed his hand and pushed it to my breast. Immediately I felt my nipples harden and as his chilling fingers brushed over the bra I curled my toes in pleasure. I shredded his shirt apart, digging my nails deep in his skin, he had never felt more human than right now. He whipped me round to my front and I bit the pillow so hard it ripped and all the feathers exploded out. The last thing I remember was screaming "Nahuel I LOVE YOU!" before completely losing it.

I woke up with light filling a now completely wrecked room. The chairs broken, dents in the wall, the bed no longer standing on its legs and scatter across the floor were millions of shredded materials; from clothes to duvets and pillowcases. I looked at a resting Nahuel, his long luscious locks spreaded messily across his face. As I looked around the room the memories came flooding back, replaying over and over in my mind. The best night of my existence, if I died now I would have died happy. Since coming to brazil I have felt nothing else but euphoria, my life has never been so good. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong. I crept out the room as quietly as possible avoiding stepping on the broken glass of what used to be a vase. In the toilet I closed my eyes and touched my skin remembering the previous nights activities. I opened my eyes and examined my body to reveal already fading bruises up my arms and grip marks on my back; I wasn't shocked or disgusted but completely in a daze. So maybe I'm a bit of a masochist but I wouldn't have changed our first time like this for all the money, gold or diamonds in the world. The only thing that did shock me were the healing bite marks along my neck but i recalled the sensation and smiled gleefully. I went in the shower and after about fifteen minutes Nahuel appeared out of nowhere. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he stepped in the shower with me. "Ready for round three?" He mumbled into my neck. I had to fight the urge to give in to his request but I was exhausted. "Not enough energy, I need to eat." I quickly stepped out the shower gave him a wink and got dressed. I wondered how we would pay for the damage to the hotel, it looked like there had been a bad fight between gangs in here. I cleared up as much as I could before we both went down for breakfast.

We had the biggest grins on our faces the whole time, we kept flirting like hormonal teenagers. Every now and the he would try and sneak his hands up my dress or squeeze my breast.

"Nahuel, don't forget the reason we came here. The Amazonians still don't know what's going on."

"I know but I just want to lock you up and have my way with you for a few days." He said in hushed tone.

"What will I do with you? You've not stopped all morning."

"I just can't get enough of you. Last night was the single greatest experience of my life Ley-ah. I have never connected with someone on a spiritual, physical, emotional level as I have- as I am with you." He said kindly.

"I still get butterflies in my stomach when I'm with you. I feel all giddy like a little boy, I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with you." He continued.

"You know I won't want anything big or fussy, just friends and family." I said.

"Don't worry about that now, it's sorted." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Can't say" he said tapping his nose. I insisted but he didn't give in but changed subject.

"After we see Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri; Rosalie suggested we go to Isle Esme for a while."

"Sure, I could do with a six week holiday away from the snow." I said excitedly.

I started running and said, "last one to the room gets tied up!" I such a low tone humans couldn't hear.

I'm pretty sure he lost on purpose. We spent another few days up in our hotels, discovering eachother further. Going about our business without a care in the world.


	20. Amazônia

**Short lil chapter because I really couldn't be bothered to pursue Nahuel and Zafrina any further right here. May do a spin of one shot about Zafrina and Nahuel's past relationship, what do you think?**

* * *

** Amazônia **

As we ran though the rainforest, Nahuel carrying our bags and me in wolf form. He called out from behind me, "We are here you should go back to human form." I loved his strong accent, I hoped he would never lose it. I quickly phased and adjusted my chain with my ring on it and joined Nahuel again. I went to carry my own suitcase but he insisted I didn't. We walked together and we reached a little haven with a little pond and trees draping down around what seemed to be carefully placed rocks. The stream lead into a small waterfall which the water fell into the pond.

Suddenly everything went black, I couldn't see anything or hear anything. I felt something was touching me, I instantly felt frightened and alone. I called out, "Nahuel?"

"Please help me."

I heard a distant shout,"ZAFRINA GIVE US OUR SIGHT BACK!" Then as quickly as the darkness had come it was gone. Nahuel was right next to me and Cataleya was holding my hand. I felt a little disorientated and dizzy with everything that had just happened. I strong feeling of nausea came but I managed to push back the sick feeling. When I looked up three extraordinaryly fascinating statuesque women were stood in front of me. I recognize Zafrina and Senna from memories that Jacob had. They were tall and had wild red eyes which shifted rapidly.

"Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri this Leah." Cataleya said sweetly. They looked at me, I knew they never bothered to act human as other vampires did. They studied me and each greeted in thier own time. They jumped up into the trees and moved savagely and ferociously through the trees.

"They want you to follow them." Cataleya urged.

We jumped over the pond and followed them running on the ground. We finally reached an area which had trees that had been carved into seats and they appeared sat in elegant positions.

"Nahuel, what's going on?" Kachiri spoke.

"There is trouble with the Volturi, it seems as if they are capturing anyone that stood with the Cullen's at the grand summoning."

"Who has been taken?" Senna asked.

"The Egyptians and the Irish covens plus a few nomads." I said boldly, receiving a scowl from Zafrina.

We updated them with the situation and spent a few hours with them. Later on I went to find Nahuel and overheard his conversation with Zafrina. It was mainly in Portuguese and it was relatively easy translate.

"I saw the ring around her neck, you are promised to her." Zafrina said sadly.

"I'm sorry about the way things ended but I did not feel for you that way. Now I have found someone who is just...everything." He said turning around to face me. I blushed violently as I was caught eavesdropping. Zafrina left immidiately at my presence.

"Don't worry, she not hate you. She just feels like she should be in you position." Cataleya said appearing out of nowhere.

"Anyway...Congradulations!" She said playing with the ring now on my fourth finger.

We did not stay much longer, we had warned them and told them they should move more frequently. Nahuel knew how uncomfortable I was, especially with Zafrina. We left for Isle Esme with Cataleya that Evening.


	21. The Vow

**Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, school work has been getting tough. **

**Please review, favourite and follow**

**SM owns twilight and anything else affiliated with the series. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**The Vow**

Nahuel's POV-

"SURPRISE!" Everyone said jumping out of the beach house. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlilse, Esme, Sue, Charlie, Seth, Jacob, Renesmee, Carmen, Elezar, Tanya, Kate, Garrett and about 20 other people I did not recognize. Leah's face actually looked shocked, she laughed and gave me and Cataleya a hug. She started hugging a few people before Alice popped up and said, "you're not supposed to see the bride on the day of the wedding, so go get ready."

Leah turned to me and gave me another tight hug,

" Is this what you meant by 'its sorted'?" She quizzed me. I gave her a cheeky grin and tapped my nose. I knew that she wouldn't want to plan a big wedding so with the help of Alice and Rosalie we did it for her, mainly Alice and Rosalie but I had input.

"This is the best surprise ever, thank you Nahuel." She said kissing me on the lips.

Alice and Rosalie dragged her away saying,"time for that later, go get ready!".

As I dressed with the other guys Alice jumped through the doors and began making sure everyone looked as they should. The guys all wore the same Ivory and cream tuxedo's apart from my best men Edward and Seth who had gold added. She kicked out all the guys and told them to take thier positions ready. Before Seth left he said,

"I'm thrilled to be your best man and everything but I have to say it. If you hurt my sister I'll peal your face off your head and make you watch as I burn your body. Treat. Her. Right." He said seriously before giving me one of his usual smiles.

"Yeah yeah Seth just get out. I'm working" Alice said pushing me on to a chair.

"Now, are you sure you want to cut it? I mean you said I could do _**anything**_with it." She asked.

"I'm sure, anything you'll do I'll love it." I reassured her.

"Wait my present you has arrived!" She squealed.

"Alice you've done so much for me already, there can't possibly be more."

"Hello brother" Isis said startling me. I jumped up and went to hug my sister, I was just glad she was safe.

"You're back? But how? Who told you?" I quizzed her. Alice quickly excused herself from the room so we could catch up.

"A little pixie found me in Giza, Eygpt." She said playing with my undone hair.

"So you weren't hiding?"

"No I had to go once I found out." She looked up at me apologetically.

"Did you find him" I said coldly.

"That's not where I went. I will go when the time is right." She responded seriously.

"So where did you go minha irmã?"

" When Benjamin and Tia came they say when they were looking for Amun and Kebi they came across an old lady who asked of someone like them but not like them. At first they didn't understand what she meant but when they saw me they knew it was me. Once they told me I made them forget, I needed to do it for myself."

"Who was she?" I asked taking my seat so she could play with my hair. It reminded me of my Hulien, she used to comb my hair as a child and play with it like Isis was doing now.

"Her name is Isis. She is my great niece. She said her grandmother was my older sister Isadora. She told me of how after father took me they searched for me and never forgot me. I am her only relative except from her own son Malik. She was not scared of me and she loved me and told me of how my mother waited everyday for me to return until her last day. I never thought she loved me but Isis said she always did." With each word her face brightened up and soon she was gleaming from revealing her new connections. I loved seeing her happy, she never felt very human and this made her realise how human she could be.

"I'm so happy for you minha irmã" I said.

"Well today is not about me meu irmão, Congradulations. I'm so happy for you..._both_. I really am sorry about my actions before." She said hugging me from behind.

"It's all forgotten, I'm just happy to have my sister back and here for my wedding. It could not be anymore perfect now."

Alice skipped in a few minutes later, after they both examined me, it was decided. I watched as my hair was being cut and great long strands fell to the ground. I had never cut this much of my hair in my entire life, it was strange feeling the air through my hair and the lightness of my head.

"Done!" Alice said sounding pleased with herself.

"Leah is going to love it Nahuel!" Isis complimented Alice's work. She removed the cloak I was wearing and made sure there were no hairs on my tux and pushed me towards the mirror.

"We'll?" Alice enquired.

I looked at my hair first, it was shaven shorter at the sides and it was longer in the middle. It hung down enough so I could still push my hands through it. However, today it had to be perfect and Alice came over and attacked me with a hairspray bottle and styled it. I finally looked myself up and down; my ivory suit, my gold bow tie, buttons and cuff links, my brogues /loafers. I had never really paid attention to my own looks but today I could definitely call myself handsome, I looked like someone straight out a fashion show. Alice had a gift for fashion and decor. I was amazed at how the hair suited me, it brought out my bright emerald eyes, defined my masculine jawline and cheekbones, plus it even gave me more height.

"Alice you GENIUS!" I said picking the little vampire up and twirling her around. She giggled with delight and hopped down.

"Now, you two get out there so I can get your future wife ready." She ordered.

Isis and I left and went to join the congregation. Everyone was shocked then delighted at my haircut and I received a lot of compliments all thanks to Alice's magic hands. When I stood in position ready and waiting for my bride everyone started clapping. I really didn't expect this and thanked everyone at thier kindness. I looked out to the water that slithered quietly up the beach. An outdoor wedding in the nature where we belonged was fitting, the wooden carved benches, the trail of white roses on the grass bed and the over hanging trees were perfection. I knew what weddings were but I never expected in all my 150+ years to be in one let alone be the groom. This was definitely what you would call a storybook wedding. I was excited, nervous and giddy all at the same time, the wait was killing me.

Suddenly the music started playing, it was the instrumental to _The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Celine Dion, _I chose this because every word of this song described us.

First appeared a dark haired little page boy being lead by an older flower girl, Alice had said Leah would want her cousin, Claire, and the son of her ex boyfriend, Chaske in it. They did make an adorable little pair. Next a parade of bridesmaids, Alice, Rosalie, Nessie, Cataleya and a Quiluete woman I did not know; I was guessing this to be Emily. Finally the woman I had been waiting my entire existence for came in, I was breathtaken. Never had I seen a more beautiful sight, she was heaven on earth; no beauty could compare. I knew I had my mouth open so I closed it and the biggest grin came on my face, I was surprised my face didn't rip apart. She walked up holding the hand of a man in a wheel chair who was being pushed by Jacob. This was Billy Black, Jacob's father. But I couldn't concentrate on either man by her, she was all in my view. Her long strapless mermaid style ivory dress decorated with gold pushing her breasts up and hugging tightly to her curves. I had goose bumps, I could never be happier; she was all I'd ever want or _need_ in this life. Her face was covered by an matching veil and as she stood by me I lifted it up revealing her gorgeous face. She looked drop dead gorgeous, my heart began to beat hard against my chest and I was almost panicked with happiness and joy. Once she placed her hand in mine I relaxed immediately. I said loudly so everyone could hear, "you look...stunning." She blushed heavily against that sexy russet skin I loved so much. She brushed her hand through my new haircut and nodded while smiling fully.

The ceremony went on and I hardly listened to the minister, all I could concentrate on was her. I hardly looked away from her face, I was mesmorised, could all this really be happening to me? I spoke in all the right places and nodded when necessary. I had almost forgotten there were other people in the room, it felt like we had floated off to a wonderland. It came time for the vows and Leah was prompted to go first.

"Nahuel as you know I'm a bit under prepared..." She began receiving a surge of warm chuckles.

"...but what I have to say doesn't need preparation, it's from my heart. In all honesty, sometimes I don't believe this is real, it feels like a dream I never want to wake up from. Since the day you walked into my life and flipped it completely upside down I have loved you. It's frightening to realize how fast and hard I fell in love with you. I never thought or dreamed that I could love you or anyone so much. In this short time I've already had all my happiest moments and been fortunate enough to share them with you. I am in love with you and you set me free, and for that I vow to fiercy love you with every inch of my being, with every bone in my body and pray that one day I can return the love you have given me. I vow to give my _heart_, my _soul, _my _love_ to you for the rest eternity. So I make these unbreakable vows to you today in the hope we never part." She said with every ounce of passion and love she could manage. Tears escaping her eyes at the joy of committing to eachother. I wiped away her happy tears as I said my own vows.

"Leah Clearwater, you saved me from my worst fears, you loved me even when I thought no one could. Without you there is no life for me, you saved my soul and mended my heart. I can't remember life before you and can't handle the thought of life without you. Your gods gift, gods devine power sent to me and I vow to love you forever and after. I vow to support you, hold you, let you go when needed but love you each day and never let you forget it. I vow to give you all of me so I can love like you love me and I vow to never leave you and stick by you when our relationship is tested and challenged so...

I, Nahuel Santos.

Take you, Leah Clearwater."

"_To have and to hold." _she said staring right into my soul.

" for better,for worse." I said hypnotized by the way her big chocolate eyes seemed to twirl, sizzle and burn.

"_For richer, for poorer._"

"In sickness and in health."

"_To love and to cheris_h."

"_**As long as we both shall live. **_" We almost whispered in unison.

"Do you, Leah Clearwater, take, Nahuel Santos to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked.

She took a huge sigh of relief smile and said, "_I do"._

"Do you, Nahuel Santos, take, Leah Clearwater to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked again.

A terrified look flashed across her face as I paused_. _I chuckled quietly as I said, "I do, me encantaye"

_"_I now pronounce you man and wife, Mr and Mrs Clearwater. You may _now _kiss the bride." The minister finished.

I picked her up in my arms as she flung her arms around my neck. I kissed her passionately and through that kiss I pushed every emotion I felt. After a series of wolf whistles and clapping, Emmett called out," save that for later!" We laughed and made our way out to the reception on the beach.

I quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, Alice called it a casual suit; although it wasn't, it still looked pretty high end fashion to me. Leah came out in the most appealing silky ivory after party dress. From across the room I mouthed,

'I love you.'

In which she mouthed, 'I love you, _forever._'


	22. Joham's Return

**Sorry I haven't updated lately but I've got loads for you now. Wimbledon has been on wooop, congrats Andy Murray.**

* * *

**Joham's Return **

I wanted nothing more than to be with Nahuel. We were called up for our first dance, it wasn't a traditional American dance but a sexy samba pagode. Everyone cheered and whistled us on, it was truly something special and I was blessed to have someone from a different culture that excited me. After our dance I went round introducing Nahuel to our guests. I introduced him to the rest of my pack, only Sam, Paul and Jared and thier imprints turned up from the Uley pack. The Denali coven attended as did the Egyptian Coven and Kachiri and Senna.

"Nahuel I'd like you to meet my cousin Emily and her beautiful baby boy Chaske" I said picking up Chaske and giving him a cuddle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said kindly. Chaske was around 9 months now, he was the spitting image of Sam but had a gorgeous smile like Emily.

"I'm finally glad to meet the man who's stolen my sisters heart." She replied. He smiled kindly and gave her a hug.

"Where's Sam?" I asked. She was unsure but said he would be around.

A little later I noticed a group getting rowdy in the corner and went to check it out. I saw Embry sitting down looking white as a ghost and Jake reassuring him.

"Jake what's happened?"

"Embry here has imprinted on your new sister-in-law" he said sounding irritated.

"What do you mean?"

"You know Isis, apparently he's in love." He replied.

"Look this is Leah's day, lets not spoil it with all this drama." Seth said dragging me to the dance floor. We shifted slowly from side to side as he smiled down at me.

"Stop smiling at me, it's bugging me out." He continued to smile and pulled his teeth out a little further.

"Seriously what is it?" I insisted.

"You're really happy huh?" I instantly thought of Nahuel and looked over to the table he was sitting at. He sat talking with Elezear and caught my eye as I looked at him. I turned back to my brother and said, "yeah. He makes me happy, really happy." He went on smiling at me until he was interrupted.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" A familiar husky voice came from behind.

"Sam?" I asked turning around to face him. Seth nodded, kissed me on the cheek a walked off. Sam took my arm and place a hand on my waist and moved in time with the music.

"You look phenomenal Leelee."

"Thanks." I examined his face, I couldn't see him the same way anymore, he was not as attractive I thought he was and he looked like had aged about five years since I last saw him over a year ago now.

"Are you sure...you know about, him?" He asked nodding Nahuel's direction.

"Of course I am, it's a but late now don't you think?" I asked jokingly.

"I mean I was betting on it lasting a little longer than a Kim kardashian wedding." I joked again.

"But he's one of them Lee." He said more seriously.

"So what Sam, I love him. Remember what you said to me, well I've found my happiness and he is it."

" He is not the one for you I just-" he was cut in by an angry looking Nahuel who pushed him away from me.

"Who is the one for her then? _You?_ " he took one step closer to him so he was directly in his face, he was smaller than Sam but looked nowhere near intimidated by him.

" You don't decide a thing in her life. You hurt her once and if I catch you anywhere near her again, I _will_ hurt you." He threatened coldly. Sam didn't retaliate but retreated back to his wife and child.

Nahuel turned to me a kissed me like the world depended on it. I looked into his eyes and no words were necessary because everything he needed to say was written in his eyes, I love you.

It came time for the speeches by our family. Esme spoke kind words of us both and said how she was happy to have another member added to her family. Isis next and apologized then wished us a happy marriage. My mothers speech was next, but it was difficult to understand through her tears. Jacob and Seth made a speech together and finally Carlisle spoke kindly. After Nahuel took me to a quiet area behind the reception and just danced slowly with me, we rocked back and forth together. We were like fluid and moved as if we were one.

"I love you Ley-ah, I love you too the moon and back." He spoke kindly.

"What is that it?" I joked.

" But I'd go further if you asked me to." He answered whispering in my ear. It was so hard to believe that I was having all this, that he loved me and made me so unbelievably happy. I couldn't stop the tears that raced down, all he had to do was look at me and he knew. Shortly after we were interrupted. A tall man, with broad shoulders and dull red eyes. "What no invite for me...son?" The voice deep and eerie and almost patronizing. I looked at his face I saw Nahuel's frown and lips but mainly saw Cataleya. He was nothing like I expected him to look; he was in his late 30s and had something appealing about him. He moved gracefully almost like a dance, he cocked his head sideways as he examined us, his eyes shifting everywhere. Nahuel took a defensive position in front of me, I cold feel him quaking and heard him breathe harshly. "Get. Out." He spat at his father. A sly smile played at the corner of his lips,"Just listen to me, give me five minutes and you can make your decision about me." He explained almost arrogantly. " No." His voice dead, no compromise, no emotion. To add to the drama stirring up, Isis and Cataleya barged into the room. "Padre?" Isis called out walking out slightly confused. "Papai! Papai!" Cataleya exclaimed running into her fathers arms. He embraced his youngest daughter and he bought out a Cattely from behind his back for her. He kissed her on the cheek and turned his eyes to Isis. After an apologetic look and some puppy dog eyes from Joham, Isis gradually walked over and also cuddled her father.

"Five minutes?" He asked again to Nahuel who now had his back to him, with a look of utter disgust on his face. He peered over his shoulder and nodded. He grasped my hand, for emotional support more than anything.

"I know I have not made the best decisions in my life but I've changed son, I'm not that person anymore." He began. Nahuel scoffed at his fathers pathetic attempt of reconciliation.

"Give me a chance to get to know you my boy, it's all I've ever wanted."

Nahuel jaws were clenching and he kept an stern frown on his face.

"You virtually killed my mother, you _murdered_ Hulien, Cataleya's mother and countless others, or had you forgotten?" Nahuel pondered, I could tell he was desperately trying to keep himself composed but it was deteriorating with every second that went by.

"I've done some bad things in my life, I admit that. I have repented and I am trying to make amends. I have seen things you wouldn't believe and they changed me, I don't want to be that person anymore, I realise what's most important to me now. And that's my family." He said squeezing his daughters tighter.

"I'll **_never_** forgive you for what you did to my mother. I wish you were _dead_." He said icily. Cataleya and Isis fidgeted awkwardly next to thier father as Nahuel expressed his feelings.

"Now you listen here boy. I am trying. Your mother was not the innocent martyr you say. She knew exactly what I was and she knew exactly what she was doing. I did not force her to do anything, I loved her. I could not sit and watch _you _kill her, that's why I left. For decades I have tried to contact you and reach through to you but you always refused. But if you want me to go I will go." Joham explained.

Tears now slid down Nahuel's cheek and he looked to the ground defeated. "Go." He whimpered.

Joham embraced his daughters once more, kissing each one on thier foreheads. "No Papai, he doesn't mean it. Stay?" Cataleya pleaded.

"I'm sorry um pouco, I will come see you soon. I will always be here as long as you need me." Joham said sadly.

"Isis do you want me to go?" He asked hopefully.

"Padre, it is not my choice. I-I, ermm. Sorry."she said apologetically. He kissed her cheek and approached me, he went to take my free hand when Nahuel grabbed him and launched him into the air.

"No, you don't get to do that. You've taken too many people from me already."

Joham landed swiftly and debated within himself weather to retaliate or not. He gave up. His eyes moved to meet mine,"perhaps another day, Leah." He bowed nobly to his son and disappeared into the water.

I smiled at the girls and signaled for them to leave us alone. Nahuel was still, his skin almost marble hard and his eyes distant and dead. I pulled his face to mine, I stood on my toes and kissed his forehead lightly. I moved to his cheek and finally landed on his lips, and with that he came back. He kissed me back momentarily and pushed back, he put on honest smile.

"I'm over it, I've let this man control my emotions for over 150 years now. No more, I have found my happiness. " he said linking arms with me and pulling me towards the reception. "Anyway tell me a wedding where there hasn't been any family drama?" I said lightening the mood. He smile but looked back over his shoulder and quick but visible sadness washed over his face.

When we returned the guests were waiting to leave. Edward came over and said," the guests are waiting for you to leave so they can go. Carlisle and Esme have said you can stay here for the remainder of your honeymoon. You'll have the island to yourself, we are all staying at a hotel on the mainland." Nahuel thanked him for his kindness and indicated we walk through the crowd and say our goodbyes. The packs and guests from La Push would be leaving tomorrow followed by the Cullen's the day after. I wonder the drama that will unravel at the hotel because of Embry Imprinting on Isis. If someone had told me five years ago that id be a werewolf, married to a half vampire and lived in alaska I would have laughed in their face. It is maddening living in this world of supernatural, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

Nahuel and I would only have three days here as I had to get back to school with finals coming up. I needed to start revising especially as I'd missed so much. We were cheered off as newlyweds in a decorated car, which drove us around the island once until we reached the house.

Tonight we were so overwhelmed with everything that we soon fell asleep spooning on the bed. I had no need to dream tonight as my reality was my dream.


	23. Impossible

**Another sneaky little chapter for you. Please review, favourite and follow.**

**SM owns all**

* * *

**Impossible**

It had been two weeks since our wedding, yes our wedding; I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm a wife now. My finals had started a week ago and thankfully my last one was tomorrow, it was Mathematics, which I was dreading. I sat with Nahuel as helped me revise. I had been feeling ill since we got back, this was unusual since my high body temperature usually prevented illnesses. I had been having hot flushes, stomach aches, nausea and vomiting a lot. However, today I was feeling a hell of a lot better, I just assumed it was because I was nervous about my exams.

"Me encantaye, lets take a break and do something...fun?" He winked and had a mischievous look on his face. Ever since the wedding Nahuel could not stop, everyday we were all over eachother, which annoyed everyone; even though the whole house had sound proofing they could still hear, Nahuel made sure of that.

I felt a surge of fire ripple through my back, starting at the core of my stomach. "Nahuel NOT NOW, what's wrong with you?" I snapped. Puzzled by my reaction he retreated from the desk to sit on the bed. Instantly I felt guilty at my odd reaction and went to comfort him. I knelt on the bed behind him and slide my hands down his front, past his thrumming heart, past his belly button and my fingers crawled down his tiger trail until he stopped my hand gently.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just stressed. It doesn't excuse my behavior I know bu-" he cut me off with a light sweet kiss on my lips. He backed enough to sparkle his emerald eyes at me," you know I'll always forgive you. Who knows this may make you feel better..." He murmured huskily into my ear. He began planting kisses along my jaw line then nibbled gently on my ear. Immediately I flung my head back in pleasure and my desire, hunger for Nahuel was desperately urgent. " Speak Portuguese to me!" I growled. He swiftly flipped us over and was now hovering above me. His hands rubbing their way along my curves and his lips currently sucking on my neck. " Deus meu, você é tão sexy" he whispered into my skin. I pulled his lips back to mine, frantically needing to feel connected to him. As we continued, my head began to whirl, not in the usually good way but making me feel nauseous. I pushed him off me and ran as fast as my human legs could carry me to the bathroom down the hallway. I plunged my head into the toilet and gagged until the vomit pushed its way out of my system. This had been happening too much recently, maybe I was seriously ill but the symptoms are off because of my hugely high temperature. The vomit continued coming, endless journey out my mouth. Just as I thought it had finished another surge hit me I plunged my head into the toilet once more. Nahuel knew not come in when this was happening, I screamed at him the first time; a bit over the top I know but I didn't want him seeing me this way. I heard him knock lightly,"I'm right here if you need me me encantaye."

I rapidly felt my self becoming hotter so quickly grabbed a thermometer and saw my temperature was reaching 150 degrees. I really didn't know what was happening to me. I splashed water on my face and arms turbulently attempting to regain strength and control of my body. The strange feeling shifted and suppressed its self into my stomach, I felt something inside almost..._move?_ I stood and examined it in the mirror and it happened again, movement. My stomach had been bigger than usual lately but I hadn't noted it down as anything strange but now it looked three times it's old size. Something prodding out. Suddenly the movement there it was again. Could I be pregnant? But it's impossible, Carlilse even checked himself; it's impossible, right? I rushed out the door and was stopped by a pained looking Nahuel. "I've gotta see Carlisle." I said still baffled. "Why? What's wrong? Ley-ah?" Nahuel quizzed as I dragged him to Carlisle study. I knocked loudly, even knowing it was not necessary as they would hear me before coming. He came to the door and opened it with one eyebrow cocked up. "Leah, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "I don't know Carlilse there is something going on with my body, please j-just- check me over?" I asked frantically. He took me over to his practice room, Nahuel waited outside at my request. I laid on the bed as he asked me what was wrong. "Well, I've been feeling funny for a while now-" I began before he interrupted,"how long? Please be as specific as possible so I can give you the most accurate answer." He added kindly.

"Since we got back from Brazil I suppose."

"Symptoms?" He asked scribbling notes down on his pad.

"I've been getting hot flushes, stomach aches, mood swings, nausea and vomiting a lot." I explained.

"...and today my stomach looks huge compared to normal. I-I, I, errr, I felt something_, move_, I think. I mean I know, I definitely felt it _move._" I ended.

Carlisle suddenly stopped writing and stared at me in utter shock and disbelief. His eyes not movingand completely fixated on mine, his body completely still like a statue. Could this mean what I thought?

"Carlilse, what? What is it? Tell me!" I said hysterically.

"Leah. I think you're pregnant...of course I would have to do some tests, but they probably comfirm it." He said gleaming with a bright smile.

"Pregnant? But you even said yourself I couldn't get pregnant. I'm so confused."

"We didn't think you could imprint but you did, I've come to learn more recently that almost anything is possible." He said smiling.

"I sense you're not happy?" He asked concerned.

"I just don't know what to make of it all. After believing so long I was a genetic deadend, this just came so unexpected." I answered.

"Forget all that Leah, if I'm right you're going to be a mother. You should be happy." He said giving me a surprise hug. I embraced him back and felt a connection I hadn't really felt with anyone else since my dad died. In many ways Carlisle had become like a second father to me.I "'m having a baby?" I laughed wanting to hear it again and again.

"Seems so, why don't we check the good ol' fashioned way- here are a few pregnancy tests go take them in there" he said signalling to the bathroom across the room.

I quickly did as he said and followed the instructions on the packet. Once I had finished it was a mere matter of waiting. Carlisle decided to do some other tests while we wait. He measured my waist and my newly protruding belly. "You're a lot bigger than I'd expect you to be, I'm estimating you to have conceived approximately two weeks ago so it shouldn't be this big already." He said whilst typing in figures into the computer.

"However, you have lost weight so it could just look bigger." He reassured me.

I looked at the pregnancy tests I had taken and was shocked to see they all had the same results. One straight blue line, I knew what this meant but I was still on disbelief. I had gotten used to the idea of never having children but to suddenly be preganant was a blessing; it was overwhelming. I didn't realise I wanted children until I didn't have the option anymore. I jumped up and hugged an excited Carlisle. Before leaving the room I whispered, "don't tell anyone yet...just until I tell Nahuel." He nodded happily.

I skipped out the room as happy as can be, then I remembered. Nahuel wouldn't want my baby. Our baby; Our flesh and blood.

Nahuel stopped me and asked,"Ley-ah what did he say? Are you okay?"

" I'm more than okay, I -" I began.

"We. I. No it's fine it's nothing." I lied.


	24. In Sickness and in Health

**You won't expect what happens in this chapter ;)**

* * *

**In sickness and in health**

It had been two weeks since I found out about being pregnant, I had told Rosalie and Alice but somehow everyone else knew aswell. My theory was Carlilse had to tell Esme like Rosalie and Alice had to tell Emmett and Jasper. Edward read someone's mind and Bella and eventually Nessie found out. Cataleya either read someone's mind or since Nessie and her are bestfriends and tell eachother everything; she found out. I told Jake and Seth who were for the most part happy but completely terrified. Since Embry was living with us and Isis now, he knew from the pack link and told Isis. This meant everyone except Nahuel knew. I would tell my mom and Nahuel today, somehow.

I loved being pregnant, I could feel him/her growing inside me. I felt filled up with love, a new kind of love that is indescribable. Everyone was so excited for a new addition to the family especially; Alice, Rosalie, my mom and Esme. Alice had pestered me to death about letting her do a baby shower and the nursery. Esme had kindly already started reading on what the baby will eat and designs for the nursery. Rosalie is just excited to hold and play with a baby again. My mum was secretly fussing over finally being a grandmother and kept hugging and crying me when we were alone. Nessie was a bit reluctant at first, it's understandable as she has been the baby for all her life so it would be a little hard to adjust to the concept of a new arrival.

The morning sickness, or should I say all day sickness has not gone away at all. Changes to my body are rapidly occurring, Carlilse is monitoring me and is worried at my extremely quick development. My moods and sex drive have fluctuate a lot even giving me whiplash, god knows what Nahuel is thinking is wrong with me. The only thing I hate is that I have lost a considerable amount of weight but my breast look larger. My curves are all gone now and you could just about label me healthy looking. My stomach is protruding out even more now, it looks like I have a beerbelly. Nahuel thankful hasn't noticed, or if he has hasnt said anything.

Nahuel and I were taking our usual evening stroll along the stream side. I suggested we sit down and paddle our feet in the nice cool water.

"What's up Ley-ah? You have been acting strange a lot recently." He asked looking concerned.

"You're right there is something." I said not giving anything away.

"Have I done something wrong? Do you regret marrying me? Is it me?" He asked panic in his eyes.

"No Nahuel, it's not like that. Nothing on this earth was more right than marrying you, I will never regret it." I reassured my husband.

"Then what my love? Are you ill?" He queried.

"We'll no, it's hard to explain..." The right words failed to come to me. We sat for a silenced minute longer while I struggled to assemble the correct words. I was scared he would run a mile if I said the wrong thing.

I took his hand which he still wore his promise ring and wedding ring. I kissed each finger lightly whilst looking in his eyes, he smiled sweetly and any worries I had dissolved away. I moved his hand and placed it on my round, hard, warm stomach. I continued to rub it around my stomach when the slightest of movements came from it. It was so slight no human would notice it all but we had; he definitely had. His hand had lingered over our baby for only a moment before he removed it completely. His face impossible to read.

"Nahuel, I know we thought it was impossible, we all did...I'm- we, are having a...baby" I struggled out.

His face frozen on the spot his hand had previously felt the nudge.

"Nahuel?" I asked. He was completely still, not moving at all.

"Look everyone else is happy for us. Come on Nahuel say something! Anything?" I cried out.

"You told everyone before me?" He finally asked disheartened.

"I was scared what you would say."

"What are they doing to help you? We need to get rid of _it_." He spat out venomously.

"Could you blame me for not tell you! It's a BABY Nahuel not an _it. _IT'S OUR BABY!" I began to get angry.

"Anything from me is a monster Ley-ah! It will kill you!" He shouted back.

"No, no it won't." He said sadly. It's okay hunny, daddy doesn't mean it, he loves you but he just doesn't know it yet. I spoke inwardly to our my baby.

"Leah you don't know that!"

"AND NEITHER DO YOU!" I screamed at him.

"I do know that. My mother died because of me and Bella would have died too if she hadn't been turned. Cataleya is so human it was like a normal birth but Isis's mother was severely ill after her, mentally and physically disabled. I don't choose that for you, I couldn't live knowing I'd done this to you. I will not be the same kind of monster my father is. I will get that _thing _out of you."

"Nahuel just stop. Stop. I don't want to hear it, I won't keep hearing the same bullshit over your serious mummy-daddy issues. This is our baby. I am having my first scan with Carlilse today, now you can either come with me or chose to stay away." I said harshly.

"Why are you so stubborn? This is not about me, this is about you. I can not watch you die, I will not." He answered coldly.

"Nahuel, we do not know what this baby is. It shouldn't matter, this is our flesh and blood and we should love him or her unconditionally. If you really are worried about me come with me to see Carlilse." I reasoned with him. I saw his eyes sparkle slightly but he nodded in agreement. His face had changed from the moment I told him, it was an aged frown that showed only pain and anger.

I dragged him to Carlisle's medical room once he had calmed down. I was lying on the bed as Carlise rubbed the cold gel onto my stomach. Nahuel held my hand the whole time but his face still angry, aged. Carlilse began rubbing the probe across my stomach and examining the screen. After a few minutes of that he finally spoke, "the fetus' placenta is not showing up and I tried to penetrate it to get a tissue sample but it was virtually impenetrable. You pregnancy has similarities to Bella's with the fast growth rate and other variables." Carlisle spoke in his professional voice.

"So the baby is like me?" Nahuel asked.

"No the baby is like both of you." Carlilse answered cautiously.

"There is one more test I would like to carry mount though?" He asked. Nahuel nodded eagerly and Carlisle began attaching many wires to me and my stomach. He wanted as he typed in figures into the computer and the monitor besides me started bleeping. As he examined the monitor he looked shocked and then began laughing. Yes, actually laughing; hopefully this only meant good things.

"We have a break through." he beamed excitedly. Nahuel and I looked at eachother in confusion before he continued explaining.

"These wires here and the injected wires at the base of you stomach were checking for a heart beat." He described.

"And you found one?" Nahuel asked.

" yeah, I found one alright." He said almost in disbelief.

"So what's funny?" I spoke.

"I didn't just find one baby's heartbeat. I found...three."


	25. Stay

**Must read chapter! Review, review, review!**

* * *

**Stay**

Before Nahuel or I could register Carlilses words the whole family bundled in. They had balloons and banners and popping celebrations. On thier faces a range of expressions; Jake, Embry and Seth almost angry, Emmett and Jasper confused, Esme, Edward, Alice and Isis concerned and Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, Cataleya and my mom excited and happy.

"CONGRADULATIONS LEAHH!" Rosalie and my mother came hugging me.

"Congradulations? What is wrong with you? Those _things _are going to kill her! We have to get rid of them!" Nahuel snapped.

He gripped my arm tightly and shook it violently. Rosalie grabbed him and ripped us apart sending him flying into the wall opposite.

"You will _not_ touch her or the babies." She snarled. My mother, Bella, Alice and Cataleya took defensive positions around me. Nahuel moved to go attack Rosalie when Edward and Jasper took his arms. They held him back as Emmett stood overpoweringly in front of him.

"Carlilse even said the pregnancy is much like Bella's. If one child meant Bella died, then three will kill her!" Nahuel said angry.

" Nahuel I'm strong enough. Believe in me, I can do it. " I pleaded with him.

"Leah, this _will_ kill you. I won't lose you, none of us will." Seth said as he was backed up by a series of nods from Embry, Jacob and Isis.

"Doc, there's got to be someway of getting rid of them?" Jacob asked.

"**NO ONE IS HARMING MY BABIES. IM HAVING THEM AND THAT'S IT." **I yelled at the top of my voice.

There was silence in the room for a long time. Nessie and Cataleya quickly left as the drama escalated.

"Leah, I think you should think about this. If things go wrong, badly, we can't save you like we did Bella. Vampire venom will kill you." Carlilse said tactfully.

"Maybe you could try again for another child." Esme said kindly.

"I wasn't able to get pregnant before who says it will happen again?" I asked.

"My Leah is right. I know you think I don't know enough about it, but I know enough about Leah. I know she is strong enough for this, she will live through it." My mother pleaded with the family.

"And what if she isn't strong enough? What if she dies?" Nahuel said coldly.

Suddenly Alice gasped and began screaming, she went into a trance like she usually did when having a vision. Everyone stared contently as Edward and eventually Cataleya shared the vision.

"Alice? What is it? What did you see?" Jasper said letting go of Nahuel and going to his mate.

"I saw Leah. She was giving birth and,-and all of a sudden I was somewhere else. I was at a funeral, only I didn't recognize the place and there was a bunch of other people there I didn't know either." She elaborated.

"Who's funeral was it?" A teary Seth asked.

"I don't know." Alice said looking to me. Those who were on my side were suddenly against me, their faces changed to pure horror. I could tell they wanted to get rid of my babies but that would never happen, I would kill every last one of them if it did.

"Get out! All of you get out!" I despaired. Some hesitated but saw I was not joking and followed after the rest. Rosalie and Bella waited by the door to make sure everyone left. Nahuel was last to go as he gave me a pained look as he walked out the door.

The rest of the day was a blur. I stayed in Carlisle's medical room the rest of the day. I had heard the family have a meeting about me but I could not be bothered to listen. I had numbing pain in my chest, probably from all the arguements and disagreements with my imprint. Rosalie and Bella took shifts guarding me weary that someone might upset me. Later on after some shuffled arguments between Edward and Rosalie he came in.

I was sat on the sofa covered with a blanket as he came and joined me. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

"Could be better."

"...and the babies?" He said kindly.

"They're good."

"I know how he's feeling." There was an awkward silence that filled the space between us.

"He scared, no, terrified that he will lose you." He explained.

"I know." I admitted.

"Then talk to him instead of being cooped up in here all day." He urged helping me up. He walked linking arms with me to the door. Rosalie scowled at him as we walked past together.

I found Nahuel sitting in our usual spot by the stream. I slowly sat down beside him and fell into his warm embrace. He held onto me like he was losing me, tightly, desperately.

"Stay with me Ley-ah." He whispered into my neck.

"I'm not going _anywhere."_

_"_You vowed to love me for the rest of eternity." He said seriously peering into my eyes; looking into my soul.

"I said I'm not going _anywhere. _I will love you for the rest of eternity_." _

" If you die?"

"I'll still love you." I reassured him.

"I can't live without you."

"You won't be without me. I'll be in your heart and you'll have three beautiful parts of me to love."

"I can't love any of them if they take you away from me." He said coldly.

"Am I not enough anymore? If you wanted children you know there are other ways." He pleaded.

" You've always been more than enough. I don't want other children, I want _our_ children."

He began to get angry again.

" Díos meu, why are you so stubborn. I put my heart on the line, my everything, for you. You are going to rip my heart out." He raged in his strong Portuguese accent.

"Would you have wanted your mother to get rid of you so she could have lived?" I asked trying to reason with him. He hesitated for a few moments before he answered saying,"I don't know."

"Would she have rid you if she had the chance?" I asked again.

"No." He answered defeated.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I said why, why wouldn't she want to get rid of you?" I said placing my hand on his chest.

"Because she loved me too much."

"Now you know why I won't."

"But you're choosing to leave me. My mother had no one to lose over me." He said fire still in his eyes.

"I'm not choosing that. You won't believe that I'm strong enough to survive, I-"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT!" He shouted. He yelled then slammed his fist into the ground next to me. I had never seen him so enraged and essentially there was nothing I could do about it. He scared me but only because he was scared of losing the only person he has ever loved. Milliseconds later Bella and Rosalie appeared pulling Nahuel away from me.

" Not the right way to go about it Nahuel." Bella warned.

"I swear you ever even think about hurting her, I'll kill you, halfbreed. Imprint or no imprint." Rosalie spat out acidicly.

Bella shot her a sideways glance which she ignored completely set on Nahuel. They stared eachother down until he looked down ashamed and retreated to the house.

The next two weeks we argued almost everyday. Nahuel hadn't smiled, laughed or even touched me since the day by the river. Eventually we both got tired of arguing and Carlilse said the stress my affect the growth of the babies so we stopped talking altogether. I was determined for us to get through this, eventually he would give in and everything would be alright. I hoped. It had been another week since we stopped talking. I was now five weeks pregnant but because of my three fast growing babies I looked nearly five months pregnant. Carlilse had said I only looked big because of the three of them but I was probably only about three months pregnant. My belly protruded out noticeably and I had lost a lot more weight now; my bones were more visible because of the weight loss.

I was sat out by the recently bought hanging chairs in our back garden when Nahuel appeared.

"I don't want argue anymore Ley-ah." He said kindly kneeling and placing his head on my lap. I was hoping would eventually support me, and I think this is it.

"I never wanted to argue Nahuel."

"I love you me encantaye." He said smiling brightly.

"I love you too baby...we all do." I said jokingly. He fidgeted uncomfortably at the mention of our babies.

We talked and talked and laughed and laughed for a few more hours. It was perfect, I was happy, _we_ were happy. He suddenly hugged me then his lips found mine. It had been so long since we touched, I had been aching for him; this is where I belonged in his arms. His kiss was desperate, urgent as he eagerly slid his tongue into my mouth. His intoxicating scent surrounding me and making me feel whole again. Nothing could ruin this moment because nothing had ever been more perfect the right now.

He pulled away with tears in his eyes. I could understand if they were happy tears or sad tears or what. I pulled a bit of his hair that was overhanging away from his face and kissed his cheek gently. He placed his hand on my protruding belly and rubbed loveingly. He didn't take his eyes off me as the tears started falling. He got up to leave but not before giving me a kiss on my forehead. Confused as to the direction he was going I asked,

"Wait, where are you going?" He turned around and smiled at me.

"_Nowhere, I'll be right back. Stay here." _He said as he continued to walk away.


	26. Lost

**Thought I'd forgotten about you guys didn't ya? ;) been really busy again so sorrry :( **

**hows it going so far? Thanks to those of you who have reviewed followed and favorited. I appreciate it guys :) **

* * *

**Lost**

He was gone. He had left me, he broke every vow and promise he had made to me. He took everything, he took all my love and joy but only left me with a letter that I refused to read. Admittedly it didn't hit me at first. The first week I pretended like everything was okay, like everything was normal; just to numb the fiery pain in my heart. It was easier to pretend like it never happened like he was just out hunting than to accept it. When it truly did hit me, that was it; it felt as if my heart had been ripped out my chest. I felt disorientated like I didn't know which way was up or down, I was alone. Rosalie came out to the hanging chairs where I sat to speak to me.

"Hey what's up mongrel?" She said in a cheery way.

"Nothing I'm just-. Nothing."

"Waiting?" She asked, the question that would lead to downfall.

"Yes." I confessed.

"Leah you've been waiting everyday for a week now, he's not-"

"Don't say it!" I interrupted. The tears flooded my eyes and raced down like a tap. The pain struck my chest again and I yelped in agony. Rosalie hurriedly placed her arms around me and comforted me just as Bella came out. She placed her hand on my knee as I continued to cry in pain. This was my lowest point I was weak, even SheBitch had been scorned and stayed quietly inside when I desperately needed her to come out.

"Leah, he's gone. You've still got us though." Although me and Bella were civil now and were somewhat friendly to one another, I still didn't like her. I think it was more jealousy because I knew she was a decent person and appreciated how she stuck up for me and my babies.

"Listen IsaBitch I don't need your pity. You don't know that, he may just be on a little breather, a break. You've got your perfect dream husband, your perfect daughter, your perfect life so why don't you leave me alone." I spat out. I needed to be spiteful and angry to know I was still somehow me, not just this sad sap who I barely recognized. She didn't take offence, her face showed she understood what I was trying to do and she grab hand and squeezed lightly before leaving. I cried, screamed and yelled until I was sick. I repeated this all night and Rosalie, my mother, Carlisle, Seth and even Charlie tried to calm me down. I couldn't stop, it was all I had left. Eventually the best everyone could do for me was sending Jasper and Cataleya to change my mood, it numbed the pain barely but enough to send me to sleep.

"Thank you." I whispered to them as I drifted into unconsciousness. Those were the last words I spoke for a long time.

When I woke up, I was shattered, broken. The pain was too much and I closed myself off into a corner of my mind. Everything my eyes and ears witnessed were distant as I roamed in my mind, reliving memories, dreaming, fantasizing of _him_. When people spoke to me I couldn't reply or respond, it was as if I was in autopilot; my body would do the necessary things when needed. My autopilot would let me eat and use the bathroom. Yet everyday I would find myself at the hanging chairs waiting, where _he_ left me. It was like I'd managed to imprison myself into my own mind and set a steel trap so no one could come in. I heard Edward say he could no longer read my mind, it was empty. Empty, that's right, that's what this was, lost, disorientated, meaningless, empty. Emily, Sam, Quil and Annawan had even visited from La Push to try and help me. Even then i couldn't respond. I spent two months in this mummified state, no talking, no response to anyone, nothing. I often wondered if I had died but hadn't yet realized but if I was dead I wouldn't feel this burning pain in my heart, in my soul.

It wasn't until the second month he came, my savior. I was sitting lifelessly on my usual spot, still waiting. I had blocked everything out for over two months now, but somehow he bought me back, revived me.

"Leah? Sweetheart...listen to me." I could hear his voice, the first voice I could actually understand. In my mad confinement in my head, voices couldn't make sence, I couldn't understand, except this one.

"Leah come on!" He urged. His face still blurry like all the other ones I'd forgotten.

"This is my fault, so I'm sorry." He confessed.

"Maybe if I had done things right, this would have never happened. But it's time for you to come back to us meu amor."

"Don't you think we've tried that! She never responds. She doesn't even look at you anymore, it's like she looks straight through you." A familiar voice snapped. I knew this was Rosalie, she had been with me everyday all day long. She was there during my screaming night fits and comforted me even though I never responded to her.

"I think-I can hear her." A comfused voice came from the other direction.

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough...Leah? Come on, it's time to focus on the babies, let it go. I'll be here, I'll be here for you." That's all he had to say, I was done wallowing in self pity. My eyes opened wider for the first time in months and I actually saw. I saw my family sitting looking worried around me and finally I saw him, my savior.


	27. Redemption

**This chapter there is a revelation into what the Volturi have been up to ;) **

**SM owns all twilight and everything affiliated with the brand. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Redemption - Nahuel's POV**

I spent my first few months in Brazil, secluded in the rainforest. I could feel her pull grow for me everyday and yet I managed to resist her. I was in agony for all this time but when suddenly the pain dulled down to an uncomfortable numbing pain, I figured something had happened something had made her happy? I was worse than my father, at least he was there for his children; I wouldn't-couldn't have a constant reminder of what I lost. I was a coward, I figured if I left her, I wouldn't have to watch her die or she would change her mind about having them and eventually find someone who could give her what she wanted. In a sick twisted way I did it for _her. _Recently I had been having greater thoughts about God, if there was a God. I had believed for a long time that there was something else, something greater. I took off and new what I had to do, I had to redeem my soul and ask for forgiveness before I die and join my soulmate in the afterlife. I sat on my knees for hours, pray, pleading with the greater power of some sort of redemption. The next day I took off to Italy headed for Vatican City.

2 Months later.

As I walked out of St Peters Basilica I knew where I was headed next. My time in the Vatican was spent praying, fasting off blood and thoughts of what I had left behind. As I walked out into the street, I collapsed. A sharp and constant stinging wave of pain coursed through my body repeatedly. The sizzling burning began at my chest and crippled me everywhere else.

I felt as if I was suddenly in someone else's dream as I came across and ancient red brick tunnel. The were trees growing across the enterance to it. I walked over the fallen crispy leaves as I removed the trees blocking the entrance. The was nothing buts dark choking mist in the tunnel. I continued to follow its path until I reached a locked and bolted door. There was a small glimmer of light on the other side of the door being let through the spaces around the door. I had no idea where I was, was this the gate to heaven? Was I not allowed in?

I stayed there for what seems like days when I heard rustling coming from the entrance on the tunnel, I sped over to reveal who it was. There she was my love, _me encantaye_. She looked lost, confused and panicked. I wanted to hold her a tell her everything was alright. If this was heaven it was not her time and I had to prevent her from going through the doors.

"Leah?" I spoke loud enough for her to hear. There was no response, she looked around at her surroundings as if she hadn't heard my voice.

"Leah!" I spoke loudly and again no response. I went to tap her on the shoulder to witness my hand go through her body like smoke. I couldn't tell if I was a ghost or she was, this felt too real to be a dream.

She then looked at her hand and revealed a key. She looked puzzled at first until she glanced at the door. Within seconds she was by the door pushing the key in. I rushed after her, I had to find a way of stopping her going to the light. It was _not_ her time. My attempts at touching her and yelling out were useless. Then I picked up a rock and threw it to the wall hoping she would see that. She turned abruptly to face the stone, finally success. She looked around and smiled, for a moment I thought she knew I was there but then she hurried in her task to open the door.

Before I could throw another stone she had gone into the light without looking behind once more. Everything started to spin and spin until all there was left was darkness.

It wasn't until I woke up god knows how many hours later I guessed what had happened. She had died, she wasn't strong enough. That's the only conclusion I could come to about the sudden pain that had crippled me and the _dream?_

Tears fell out my eyes as I replayed every moment I had ever spent with her. All I wanted now was to die. I no longer had a purpose on this earth without her.

"Not quite yet, Nahuel. I still have some use of you." An eerie sinister voice interrupted me. I blinked twice to full capture the picture, I was in a dark chamber and a face I would never forget held my hand as he violated my mind.

"I wouldn't call it violating. I am very sorry about your mate." He said patronizingly once again.

"Aro." I spat out.

"Very interesting yes, your mind has enlightened me." He smiled oddly as he continued to wander into my mind. It was a surreal feeling, I could mentally feel him picking and choosing certain pathways in my mind.

"How are you doing that?" He snapped.

"Doing what?"

"There seems to be a blurred patch when it comes to your sisters."

"I don't know what you're talking about, you and I both know I'm not a shield." I explained.

"Well someone is protecting you." He said as he began walking out.

"Wait!" I called out. He turned around and raised one eyebrow.

"It seems you saved me the trouble of coming here myself but you know what I want."

He studied me briefly before answering,"It is not your time to die yet. As I said before, I still need you."

He continued for the door and disappeared out before reappearing, "are you coming? It's been a week."

I was shocked at the fact that I had been unconcious basically comatosed for a week. I reluctantly followed him out the chamber and through a huge network of high roofed architecturally beautiful renaissance rooms. I noticed the other chambers and peeped vampires inside, they looked to be prisoners? It made no sense seeing as the doors were wide open for them to walk out at anytime. We finally reached a room where the guard were spread out completing various individual tasks. However there was a face I didn't recognize, spread out on the sofa playing with a ball against the walls of the room. He had long hair, similar to mine when it was long; his eyes an odd orange red colour and facial features which somewhat resembled my own. With a name like Caio and the exotic features I figured he was from South America too.

"Caio, what have I said about that." Aro warned kindly. He rolled his eyes and chucked into a box across the room. I heard a strange slow and loud heart beat coming from his direction, another halfbreed? Had Aro created his own, from what I saw I was lead to believe Aro hated them, us.

He stood up immediately at my presence and evaluated me. He was far smaller than I in height and looked to be still growing. He must be young, but why would Aro want a halfbreed, he knew we were no threat to him.

"Hello...brother." He said in a sinister way.

"Hello." I replied trying not to look at him to much.

"Caio no, you've not even tried bonding with him yet." Aro said once more. At this point I was completely and utterly confused as to what was going on. I lost interest quickly as my mind wander back to my wife, my _dead _wife. I hadn't mourned, I wasn't going to, I was going to join her. Tears began racing down my face again as the sharp pain came back again.

"Are you crying?" Caio asked before bursting into roaring laughter.

"Leave him be boy, his mate has just died." A sincere looking Marcus said, his eyes glazed over as if he knew the pain.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"If you're not going to kill me, I'll find someone who will." I added boldly.

"When the time is right you will be our messenger. The precious Cullen's have gone too far. A storm is coming young man and if your allegiance lies with the wrong coven, you will be caught in the thunder and rain. Your death won't be easy-" Caius preached.

"Enough." Aro ordered.

"Now, this may or may not come as a shock to you but Ciao here is your brother. Your biological brother."

"What are you talking about? My father had no more children, thank God." I interjected.

"Ha. No _brother_ he only keeps the good ones." Caio added mockingly.

"Caio is seven now, nearly full grown. Your father kept him from you all because of his ability." Aro said watching my reaction.

"He said I was evil, the devils spawn. Now I have found my place in life." Caio explained sadly at the thought of father.

"Look, I don't care for him either but there's only one reason I'm here. I won't betray my family. I won't be used in your sick games Aro." I said letting out a long sigh.

" I believe you have already betrayed your '_family' _when you left your wife, don't you?" Jane interjected. Indiscretely Jane said, "pain" as a surge of burning rippled through me. My bones and muscled crinkled and pulsed agonisingly at Jane's gift. I didn't cry out as you would expect but instead enjoyed the freedom of my emotional pain. I would rather this than to be trapped in my own emotional turmoil of agony. A smile wiped across her face showing her glistening white teeth as she enjoyed the spectacle she was making out of me. she continued for at least 30 seconds as people began to turn in confusion at my reaction.

"Jane, enough." Marcus spoke tiresomely. His voice was heavy with age and it seemed he had grown tired of Janes antics.

"Yes Master." Jane said with a witch like grin on her face.

"Regardless of your wishes, you have no choice in participating. Settle in dear boy you'll be here a long time. Let your sibling, Ciao, show you around." Caius said returning to his previous activities. I had no desire in seeing the place or anything, my mind could not stop wandering to _her._ Caio dragged me around for the rest of the day, in a strange way he seemed excited or threatened that I was here with him. I didn't want to get close to him as soon enough I would be drifting to the afterlife in search of my wife. I soon returned to my chamber where I planned on spending my time waiting. Everyday and all day I would think of her and mourn the loss I had and embraced every bit of pain I received from the pull in my chest, I deserved it, I should never have deserted her.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I'd really appreciate some feedback on this chapter. A quick review telling me your thoughts, what you think is going to happen? :) Thanks love y'all xx


	28. Miracles

**Long chapter in leah's POV. This is super cute chapter please read and review :)**

* * *

**Miracles**

My savior had turned out to be Joham, out of all the people, trust me I couldn't believe it either. We had grown considerably close in the two months since he arrived. He helped me realise what was important now, I understood that I could no longer be selfish it was time to put my three beautiful babies first. He became one of my main support systems along with Rosalie and Seth. He would hold me when I just needed to be held by someone and in many ways he had similarities to my own father which made our relationship easier. They said it couldnt be done, living without your imprint but Ive found otherwise. There was a constant dull ache in my chest which was suppressed by the new love I had for my babies. Of course I had my days where it was too much and I couldn't do anything but I was managing without my imprint. I try not to think too far ahead of life without my imprint, the pain always comes back with a vengeance when I dwell too long on thoughts of _him._

My pregnancy all things considered was going pretty well; I had yet to break any ribs but I was pretty much wheelchair bound. I was the size of a small minibus now, not exaggerating. I had the strangest cravings; sardines, pop tarts, cherries and cheese all together. Rosalie was my rock, I could not ask for a better sister; if she wasn't a vampire and I was a guy I would so date her. She bought me everything I requested, allowed me to take out my temper tantrums on her, she held me at night through my frequent screaming fits and was everything I needed all in one. For some reason the vampire stench had changed since getting pregnant, I was addicted and even moved to the vampire side of the house so I could be around it more. As well as this, I was also obsessed with Jasper's scent, I would have him around me when I wanted to sleep so he could send me off. Unfortunately for poor Jacob and Embry I couldn't stand the sight of them, within minutes of being around them my mood would change. Rosalie wheeled me upstairs to the top unoccupied floor where the wall had been made into an archway so my new room was now joint to an empty room. Alice and Joham were waiting with tubs of paint as Rosalie lifted me cautiously in.

"I had a vision!" Alice squealed as she fluttered around the room.

"About the babies?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She said breaking into a little dance.

"Well tell me I'm excited now." I pressed.

"I know the sexes of the babies!"

"Finally, oh thank you Alice. You've made my day!" I added excitedly.

"Well, we are going to have two lovely little ladies joining us and little man. I've already seen how I'm going to paint the nursery so I'm sorry but Rose, Joham you can't help me. But if you want to help you can go with Emmett and Jasper in picking up furniture." She said quickly. My heart felt like it lifted out my chest and floated with love, my two little girls and my little man. Rosalie hugged me and we shared that moment together, I knew how much she loved children so I knew how much being with me every step of the way was important.

"On your way Joham can you tell Bella and Nessie to not pick any tacky clothes for the babies or I'll burn them." The little pixie threatened as buzzed around the room painting. We sat for a while and talked.

"So for names me and Rose have decided." I began.

"I know already, in my vision I painted them on the walls." Alice chirped with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Anyway, we said; Imala Pire for one of the girls." Rose stated.

"Imani Maya for the other and Remi Nahuel for my little man." I finished. Alice frisked at vampire speed and by the time I looked up the names were written on the walls.

"I figured one side should be blue for Remi and his stuff and the other side should be lilac for the girls. Did I do okay?" Alice asked. I looked around the room and saw the pretty patterns across the walls and ceilings and everything perfect for a nursery. Then I spied an old wooden dreamcatcher lying in a pile of things Alice would decorate the room with. It was my fathers that his father had given him and the one me and Seth both used.

"I hope you don't mind, I found it in your stuff in the loft." Alice said quietly as I looked at it.

"No, it's perfect and right were it belongs." I said kindly.

"What does it feel like?" Rosalie blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"What does it feel like to know, to have them growing inside you." She said sadly. I knew the pain Rose felt when it came to her not being able to have children but to her this was the next best thing.

"I feel filled up with love and joy for them. A piece of me and a piece of..._him_. Growing and waiting to love me, and waiting for me to love them. My own little _miracles." _I explained passionately. We continued having a laugh in the nursery and when it was done Rosalie helped me bath. I was too weak to wash myself now, I never wanted to rely on anyone but I had no choice. Carlisle said the rapid growth meant I was eight months pregnant now in a space of five months. I had lost all body fat and muscle, when I say I skin and bones I mean it. As I looked at myself in the mirror I looked gaunt and had a greyish twinge to my skin. Carlisle couldn't figure out what I needed or what the babies needed, there was a strong possibility they were _thirsty_ but I refused to drink any type of blood. However, Carlisle said he would do a blood transfusion when the time was right.

After my bath I was ready for bed and sat next to Rosalie. I remembered the letter I had held off reading for months now, I was finally ready to read it. I pulled out the letter from under my mattress and began reading it on my head.

_Leah,_

_I can not watch you die, I can not live without you._

_I'm leaving and I don't want you to come after me._

_I am not strong enough to lose someone else I love, let alone the love of my life._

_I know this is selfish of me, I won't forgive myself but I hope I can redeem myself before joining you in the afterlife._

_I love you, I __**always**__ will._

What did he mean by joining you in the afterlife? I suddenly panicked at the thought that he had killed himself or was going to. I stood up quickly when I heard the loudest cracking sound from within me. Then another cracking sound and a sharpest physical pain I had ever felt in my life. Rosalie picked me up and within seconds I was downstairs in Carlisle's medical room. I heard Rose shouting and calling around for everyone and Carlilse. I couldn't look as tears trickled down my face from my pain; it was a soaring pain that throbbed uncontrollably. As my babies began shifting inside all I could think of was Nahuel. His one face in the front of my mind. I felt myself black out. When I regained conciousness Carlilse, Rose and Joham were gathered around me. Joham's hand holding tightly on one side and Rosalie's on the other. Carlilse shone a light into my pupils as he spoke; "okay Leah, two of your ribs cracked and one perforated a major organ. Luckily there has been no internal bleeding yet as your body is repairing itself over and over. The fast regeneration of your cells is preventing it." He explained.

"My babies?" I panicked as my breaths became shortened. I felt a release and dampness around my legs.

"Looks like they are ready to come out." Carlilse said rushing around me.

"Are you sure it's not premature? What if the ribs breaking triggered this?" I heard Rosalie ask, high pitched with fear in her voice.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" I screamed as a new wave of pain wafted through me starting at my core.

"Leah, Leah, it's okay. They are the contractions, remember what we practiced. Steady your breathing meu amor." Joham whispered calmly into my ear as he kissed my forehead.

"Cesarean Carlilse she won't survive it otherwise!" Rosalie screamed.

The pain came back once again with a intensified feeling. Another scream escaped my mouth.

"Leah I'm going to do the blood transfusion now, it should slow the labour down considerably. I can't give you morphine because I don't know how the babies will react. I'm sorry." Carlilse said as he hurriedly rushed around at vampire speed again. I couldn't feel anything else anymore and everything seemed to pass by so quickly. I watched as the clock seemed to speed up, contractions every 10 minutes to begin with then more and more frequent. It had been three hours now, I was exhausted, no one seemed to be able to make a decision. I just want my children to live.

"Leah! You need to keep with us okay sweetheart." Rose prompted me.

Carlilse had already made an incision to my stomach but he was having difficulty getting through the sack. The pain intensified again as I screamed at the top of my lungs forcing out all the air. I gasped desperately for breathe as I didn't now how to hold on.

Next I shouted frantically, "Nahuel! Nahuel! Nahuel! Nahuel! Baby come back!"

I had hardly realized until I heard a cry that I had just delivered my first baby girl. I watched as Rosalie cut the umbilical cord and placed her on my chest. In that moment I felt an instant connection with my baby girl, it was indescribable not imprinting but a new kind of love. I could feel her heart beat fluttering in an odd synchronisiation with mine. She had bright emerald eyes that were the spitting image of _him _but had my face exactly with one dimple to her left side. Her hair was a completely straight, a jet black colour. "Hey baby girl it's mama. I love you." I managed to say with all the love I had built up inside me for all these months. Rosalie reluctantly took her to Edward who was checking the babies as Carlilse delivered.

"Imala" I forced out another whisper knowing they would all hear. The pain came again and mellowed slightly when I heard another cry, it was like music to my ears, my baby girl singing. Joham cut the umbilical cord this time and the baby was placed on my chest again, the same feeling I had with Imala came again but new and completely different, all I knew to call this was love. I peered down at her and watched as her giant hazel eyes shifted across my face. She was exactly like her older sitter dimple and everything but with giant hazel eyes instead. "Dont worry hunny, I love you too, mama's right here." I whispered out breathelessly. Rosalie said softly, "Come on Imani" as she lifted her away to Edward. I was expecting to hear another cry as my pain came back. I screamed like a lunatic and gasped for air frantically once more. I saw my baby get delivered but he didn't cry, I could hear anything.

"WHY ISN'T HE CRYING WHATS WRONG WITH HIM? CARLISLE? EDWARD? NAHUEL!" I yelled desperately waiting to hear his crys. After Carlisle rubbed him on the back soothingly he gurled and the beautiful sound I had waited to hear came and silenced abruptly. Carlilse placed him on my chest so we could share his first few moments bonding. His eyes were shut tightly and he had the one dimple like his sisters. He was the perfect mixture of Nahuel and I, my perfect little man. His odd copper curls bounced around as his arms and legs rapidly moved. I saw him struggling to breathe and panicked once more,"Carlilse please save him. My baby Remi, save him." As they took him away Rosalie bought Imala Pire and Imani Maya in a delivery trolley. Tears had been long falling out my eyes but more broke free as I saw the most beautiful creatures in the world. I reached out my hand so each baby could clasp on to each finger.

"Beautiful." I whisper out before losing conciousness.

I could feel Rosalie and Joham shaking me but I couldn't respond.

"Come on Leah, stay with me. You've got to stay awake." Rosalie sobbed tearlessly.

"Leah, me encantaye look at your beautiful children." I knew what he was trying to do, he hoped the thought of Nahuel would keep me with them and right now I would take him pretending to be Nahuel over nothing.

"Me encantaye." He said one more time. Which triggered enough energy into me as I whispered, "Look after my babies Rose."

Their voices drifted away and all noise drifted away as I was lifted from that room to a long tunnel. I couldn't see anything inside or around it but the tiniest flicker of _light_ at the end.


	29. Angels Touch

**Short little chapter. Review do you like it so far? Too cheesy?**

* * *

**Angels touch**

For the first time in my life I began to pray,' Lord please save me. I just want to see my children grow up. I can't leave them. It's not my time yet, lord _save me." _I chanted over and over in this darkness. An image suddenly became closer, I was in a tunnel and old tunnel. I knew I had to go to the light at the end of the tunnel why else would I have a key in my hand. I sped over to the large bolted doors and began pushing the key in. I could feel a presence in here, one that didn't scare me but reassured me. I heard a stone hit a wall so I turned around to see it. The presence was trying to tell me something and so I just smiled and opened the doors. I fell into the light which I realized was daylight. I was all cleaned up, with fresh new clothes on and my body seemed to have repaired itself, so I was almost back to being Leah. My breasts were big and filled with milk which was a good thing so I could feed my babies.

_Thank you Lord, _I inwardly prayed with relief.

"She's awake." I heard Edward inform the family. One by one everyone gathered in the room I was in. I searched for the one face I really wanted to see but he wasn't there.

"We have tried but we don't know where he is." Edward answered sadly.

"My babies, where are they? Are they okay?" I asked excitedly. Rosalie skipped forward, took my hand

and lead me to the nursery where my mother was nursing them. "Leah!" She exclaimed giving me a hug. I looked over but only saw two babies. My heart began drumming hard and fast at the horror I was about to face.

"Remi? Where is my _son_?" I asked sadly. Rosalie and my mother looked down sadly.

"He was very weak, he nearly died Leah." Rosalie spoke.

"So where is he now?" I asked as Jasper walked in holding Remi. He was covered in a blanket and had an oxygen tube attached to his nose. My heart broke in a new way seeing my son like this, it pained me that I couldn't save him.

"Don't worry Leah he is doing great, the tube should be off in a couple weeks. He has his mothers incredible healing powers." He said handing me my son. I looked down at the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen, tears began to fall as his eyes opened revealing ocean blue eyes. His dimple was still prominent and his hair had changed to an almost strawberry blonde. His dark skin matching mine and his lips full like my husband, Nahuel. I thought he looked like both of us but he looked mostly like Nahuel which filled my heart with more love. His marveling blue eyes wandered over my face until he gave a dimpled smile.

"He remembers you." Cataleya said. I had hardly noticed that everyone had followed into the nursery.

"They all do." Rosalie said handing me Imala and holding up Imani so I could see. They seemed a lot bigger than I expected, they looked like maybe 5/6 month year olds rather than a day year olds.

"Leah you were out for a long time." Edward said.

"What do you mean?"

"Dude you've been in like a coma for like three weeks." Seth said kissing me on the forehead.

"Wow." Is all I could respond with.

I spent the next couple of days bonding alone with my children. Never in my life did I believe I would be a mother, let alone a single mother of three, but I knew my family would help me through it.


	30. 12 Months Later

**So you're probably wondering what's happened to Leah and Nahuel in the time they have spent apart? **

**Well all I can say is that A LOT has happened.**

* * *

**12 Months Later**

**Nahuel's POV**

I sat in my room still mourning my wife as I did everyday. I would spent months at a time couped up in my room just sitting thinking. I stopped drinking blood altogether, the pain from the thirst could not compare with my heartache. Once a day Caio or someone else would bring me food. For the first few months of my stay I had tried to form some form of bond with my brother but he is pure _evil_. He likes to play games and use his "gift" more like curse on innocent people. He is along with Jane and Alec, Aros special prizes. I hadn't bothered to find out what they were up to they would tell me when the time is right. I sometimes feel like I should escape and warn the Cullen's but something is holding me here.

"Come on out brother, I've got a new game." Caio teased.

He had the mentality of a little boy who only wanted to cause trouble. He obviously had some sort of psychological issues with his somewhat odd behaviour. He seemed like he could be sweet and kind one moment and completely evil and nasty the next. His erratic mood swings were difficult to deal with which is why I preferred to stay away from him, but he persisted in annoying me and showing me his new tricks.

"Not today, please. Today's not a good day." I pleaded.

"It's never a good day with you, it's been like a year can't you just let her go already." He replied annoyed.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Come on this is by far my most amazing trick Nahuel." He whined. I rolled out of my bed and dragged my feet all the way to the door.

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Aro is letting me do my first persecution. You've got to witness it." He said excitedly. It was kind of sick how he could be excited to end another's life so easily. Regardless I followed reluctantly.

The guard were seated in the grand room as two vampires seemed to plead with them. I vaguely recognized one of them, she was one that stood with the Cullen's at the summoning. As they saw me thier eyes immediately begged for help, knowing that the wouldn't want me dead I went to stand by her.

"Why what have they done Aro?" I asked confidently.

"They stood against us." Caius said with a wicked grin on his face. He then nodded to Felix and Demetri who took hold of me. I was in a position where I was defenseless, I guess my plan didn't go so well. "I'm sorry" I mouthed to the two vampires who were still looking at me for some sort of hope.

"Alec?" Caius spoke again. With the words his intoxicating vapor lead a trial to the two vampires. It suffocated them like a mist blanket, they didn't move or anything they just kneeled. Caio walked up to the two kneeling victims and gave me a wink. His finger merely touched the first vampire before her whole being dissapperated into a handful of ashes on the ground. I gasped in shock of the monster I saw before me. Usually he was only able to touch a person and the part he touched would burn and dismantle into ashes; this was a new level. He then moved to his next victim and closed his eyes and touched the top of her head and she shook vigorously until she too dissapperated into ashes. The smirk on his face was sickening and it was matched by those of the guard, especially Aro and Caius.

"Get Lisa to clear this up." Caius spoke.

"Master." Demetri replied whilst letting go of me and disappearing out to the hallway.

Aro reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a letter sealed with the Volturi symbol.

"Is it time?" Caius asked his brother. Aro simply responded with a nodd and began walking towards me.

"Your time to rise has arrived. Duty calls dear boy." He said handing me the letter. I examined it further and read only one name, _Cullen._

"Deliver this to your...family. Once it is done your wish will be given to you." Caius added from his seat.

"Or if you would rather stand with us and your brother, it is another viable option." Aro suggested.

"I've made my choice, you can not change that."

"Then leave, run, time is lives lost." Marcus warned.

I began to retreat to go when Caio reached out to stop me.

"Godspeed _brother_." He said as my skin began to burn from his touch. I quickly moved my arm away and ran to warn my family. The family I had abandoned out of selfishness when they had been nothing but kind to me.

**12 Months Later**

**Leah's POV**

My babies were growing so fast, we had celebrated their first birthday a few days ago. They looked like three year olds now but Carlisle said that thier growth rate was slowing. They were the funniest, liveliest, most wonderful people I had known. They bought me so much joy it was crazy, they even dulled down the pain I felt everyday when I thought of thier father. We had searched for him everywhere and I had begun to believe he was dead. So I had also started to forgive him.

Imala is the oldest and definitely big sister, she talks non stop and protects her little siblings. She is so mature for her age and level headed too. She even comforts me on the days I am too down about Nahuel to do anything. Her beauty is like no other, all my children have rare features which just makes them stand out as beautiful. She and Rosalie have a really special connection, she sees her as another parent or big sister. Imani is the funny and naughty one of the bunch. She is also a chatterbox and is often annoying her sister and trying to find some type of trouble to make. She climbs everywhere, places you don't think she can get to, she'll be there. She is especially attached to Joham and Esme mainly because they can't resist her and give her everything she wants. My special little man Remi is the quiet one, he doesn't talk much but laughs and smiles a lot. He has a lot in common with me and we just love to hang out on the new playground we built in the back garden. If he is not with me, you can find him clinging onto Jasper. Jasper and Joham are like father figures to my little ones. Remi even calls Jasper 'Papa', we haven't had the heart to correct him. I have told them about thier real father but thier too young to ask questions yet.

Carlisle has even found a reason as to why there is a trend in shapeshifter/vampire hybrid imprinting. He says that the children are naturally stronger and faster in human form from birth. My children will probably strong enough to break a vampires limbs by the age of ten. Imani and Imala drink animal blood and eat food, thankfully they don't crave human blood. Remi gave us the shock of our lives when phased into a furry little wolf a few months ago. Luckily he wasn't scared or confused and loves racing with the girls when he is in wolf form.

The kids and Rosalie, Joham, Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Seth and Cateleya were playing on the playground and in the new pool while I sat at the hanging chairs with Jake. After he left I waited here everyday for a year but after that year I realized that he wasn't coming back.

"I've been so wrapped up in my own trouble I've not talked to you a lot recently have I." I said to Jake.

"That's alright, we've all been wrapped up in these little munchkins." He said as Remi jumped up onto his lap. Jasper followed and sat down by Jake.

"How's things going with Nessie?" I asked my Alpha.

"It's actually alright. For now I'm her big bro and she's my lil sis." He described.

"It wasn't too long ago you were freaking out because you wanted to kiss her."

"I know, but I thought that's what she wanted. I've got forever with her, I'm gonna let her live her own life first. When the time is right she will find her way back to me, they always do." He said sending a hidden message in his words.

"Not always." I responded coldly. Remi little chubby fingers reached for me so he climbed onto my lap and gave me wide eyed grin.

"Always." Jake objected quietly.

"Mama jogar hide and seek?" Remi asked his blue eyes filled with hope. The kids had learnt both English and Portuguese since birth so now Remi speaks a little jumbled up.

"Okay my special little boy, run and I'll find you." I said lovingly. With that he burst into a little fluff ball and ran off into the woods.

"You'd better go find him." Jacob said. So I stood up after a minute or so and ran after him. But by the time I began to get closer to the woods he was coming out holding _his _hand.

I looked round to everyone who was watching me very carefully for my reaction.

* * *

Im sorry to don't intentionally keep leaving things on a cliffhanger, somehow it keeps happening :/

so what do you think?

whats Leah reaction going to be?

a few reviews telling me how you think she will react will help a lot in writing the next chapter.


	31. The Storm Forecast

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately :( please forgive me? I think you will after this chapter :D **

**i was meant to update a few days ago but I wasnt able to afterall, so massive sorry to Korina7sports**

**thank you for my reviewers even those guest reviewers. To guest review K, your questions are all answered in this chapter and the next one.**

**sm owns, I don't even own this laptop. Life is just sad like that.**

* * *

**The Storm Forecast**

As I walked through the woods of Alaska I soon caught the scents and trails of my family. I whipped past the trees when a strong new scent infiltrated my nose. It was new it was fresh smell of rain and flowers in the rainforest but with a hint of _her?_ I stepped closer and closer to the scent when a little wolf jumped out from behind a tree. I cocked my head sideways at this particularly small baby wolf with capturing blue eyes. It jumped back behind the tree and a few moments later a naked little boy jumped back out. He looked at me strangely, and immediately I knew who he was. His bright blue eyes instead of my green ones, his face almost identical to my own. My heart melted and every apprehension and prediction I had about my children were all wrong. I felt this new type of love which was now held down with a surge of guilt. I should have been there for him. His hair long, wild with an odd colour a sort of coppery blonde. He looked up at me and gave me a dimpled smile, I was so overwhelmed I didn't know what to say. He took a few steps closer to me still smiling. I knelt down to eye level before saying,

"Hello little man, what is your name?" Kindly.

"Meu nome é Remi Nahuel Clearwater?" He spoke in a high pitched mixed Portuguese and American accent. Nahuel, she named him after me? Why, I thought she would hate me. I felt so proud and filled with love a small tear ran down my face. He slipped his hand into my own and everything felt right. It's like he knew who I was, this was _my son_, it's mad the amount of love I felt for him already; I would be ready to give up my life for him. He pulled me along the woods and I could see the house getting closer and closer. Things had changed out here, it all just seemed so different; or maybe it was me who was different.

My eyes shifted around and landed on the one place they should have been on all this time. I stopped in my tracks out of pure shock. I blinked several times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. My mouth dropped slowly open and tears forced thier way out. My heart ache disappeared immediately, my body felt light and giddy; I had got so used to the pain I didn't remember how it felt without it. The little hand that was in mine broke free and ran, he ran into the arms of Jasper. "Papa!" He called out to him, shattering my heart into millions of tiny pieces. He shot me an apologetic look as he lifted Remi into his arms. I gave him a slight smile before my eyes returned back to _her. _Everything seemed to slow down and every second dragged out. She then began to run towards me, her facial expressions showing her inside battle. Rosalie stopped right in front of her.

"Leah, don't do this."

"No it's okay Rose, take the girls inside. Let me pass." She said kindly. Her voice seemed different almost older or pained. Rosalie moved out the way but not before giving me an evil glare and scoffing.

Leah walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I held onto her tightly, it didn't feel real, it felt like a dream. Her tears making my bare chest wet but it didn't matter everything was perfect. This is were I belonged, in her arms. She began crying hysterically and beating my chest.

"WHERE WERE YOU!"

"I WAITED FOR YOU. YOU LEFT ME." She despaired.

She eventually stopped and just stood there tears racing down her face. I tried to put my arm around her but she wouldn't let me.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She spat out.

"Leah..."

"Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

"I can't." I said said like a small school boy being told off.

"If you just left you would do us all a HUGE favour. "

"I didn't ermm...I didn't come back for _you_." I struggled out. Her eyes roared with pain and the endless tears picked up in intensity. She turned around slowly and retreated back to the house. Leaving me standing out in the rain.

After composing myself I walked around to the front door and knocked on the door. Carlisle answered,

"Hello Nahuel, please come in." He said in a friendly tone. There wasn't a bad bone in his body. I followed him up to the living room where everyone was waiting. I couldn't believe what I saw next. My father, Joham, sitting comforting Leah. A feeling of utter disgust and sickness rippled through my body, threatening to make me vomit.

"GET OFF HER!" I screamed at him. Making the children in Rosalie, Jasper and Esme's lap jump.

I turned to look at Carlilse, "how could you let _this _into your home."

"You have no right to ask such a thing. Joham's been a father to these children, while you've been off doing God knows what." Rosalie said spitefully.

"If anything you owe him thanks, he saved Leah when no one else could. So don't come here chucking in your two cents when you have _no idea_ what she's been through, what we'v_e all_ been through." Seth said just as spitefully.

" I'm guessing you haven't told them then." I said directly to Joham.

"What are you talking about?" Joham asked looking genuinely confused.

"Caio." I answered coldly. His eyes filled with horror and panic at the mention of his sons name. He took a few seconds to compose himself before saying,

"Cataleya, take the kids down to Charlie and Sue." Everyone looked perplexed at his sudden change in behavior. I hadn't let anything slip in my thoughts, so Edward nor Cataleya would know. After Cataleya picked up Remi, the twins waddled off next to her.

After the children were out of hearing range I began.

"I'm not expecting you to forgive me straight away. I know what I did to Leah and the whole family was cruel. I honestly didn't believe Leah would make it."

"Where were you?" Bella spoke slightly annoyed. I looked to Leah who was quietly sitting next to Joham in a daze, seeming not listen or care. I was standing next to Carlilse and Esme, I couldn't be sure That the others wouldn't attack me.

"I was in Brazil to begin with but I went to Italy, the Vatican in hope for redemption before...I died, before I killed myself."

Leah's eyes sparked to life as admitted my suicide mission to the family. She looked up at me for the first time since I'd walked in. Her eyes a mixture of heavy emotions.

"Great you chickened out of that one too." Rosalie said sarcastically under her breath. Of course we all heard but no one seemed to react.

"Anyway, I somehow ended up in Volterra. I intended on asking them to end my life but Aro said he had a Job for me. I should have left but I just couldn't find the will to do it."

"Chelsea gift forced an emotional tie with the Volturi. Strictly speaking, you couldn't have escaped unless she allowed you to." Edward added his input.

"I was there for over a year and that's where I met Caio."

"If I could say something before you carry on?" Joham asked. I simply nodded.

"Caio is my son. My other son. He was born about 7 years ago. He was evil from birth. I could never say that about another child but he was." Joham explained.

"How can a child be evil?" Isis said obviously hurt by the fact he called her sibling evil. It probably reminded her of how she felt when her mother said those things about her.

"He had a gift. When he was born he simply touched his mother and she disintegrated into ash."

"Surely that's not possible, how does it work?" Carlisle asked sounding extremely worried.

"He has control over the cells in any being. A flower, a dog_, _a human...a vampire. It could be a telepathic gift sending signals to the brain telling the cells to shrivel up and effectively kill them selves. Or it could be his body oils, they can produce a toxic poison which has the same effect. Either one is a viable prediction." He explained.

"What so he just touches something and the next second they are a piece of ash?" Jacob asked sounding panicked.

"Well no, he touches them and what ever part he is holding on to, turns to ash. However, with his mother he held onto her for so long eventually her whole body was ash." Joham finished.

"He has developed his 'gift' now. He only has to touch you slightly and seconds later you're ash." I said coldly straight to Joham. Everyone looked up in horror, no one could believe what I was telling them. I had never seen vampires so terrified.

"Aren't you wondering why he is with Aro instead of dead or buried in a deep deep hole? Because I know that I am." I said looking directly at Joham.

Leah looked up at him and finally spoke, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to leave my bad past behind, I didn't want to bring up Frankenstein's monster." He said heartfelt. I almost fell for it but I knew who he really was. She smiled and placed her hand over his. It made my insides turn to see him touch her.

"You still haven't explained why he was with the Volturi?" I prompted.

" Aro found me after he found out about Nahuel. He read my mind and saw what I had seen. He offered to get rid of him, so I took him to Caio. I thought he was dead until the Volturi took me in to 'bond' with him. Aro wanted me to reject him, so he could fill him with hate and use him as a vice."

"What was the job, they wanted you to do?" Edward asked.

"They wanted me to deliver this letter." I said bringing out the letter from my back pocket.

"You were there a whole year to deliver a letter?" Emmett spoke.

"Aro has planned everything precisely. He didn't make any decisions and kept switching plans to keep me out the loop. His plan was kept secret from his brothers and the guard until the time was right. He needed Nahuel there with him so I couldn't see what was happening." Alice explained. Everyone stared in a mixture of fear and utter shock.

"What does the letter say?" Esme squeaked quietly from her husbands side.


	32. Choices

**Tell me what you think will happen after this chapter? Please review, follow and favourite :) thank you to my existing followers and favouriters haha ;) **

* * *

**Choices**

Carlisle opened the letter and began to read;

**_" Dear Cullen Family,_**

**_The Volturi are aware of your recent terrorist activities, you are to be prosecuted along with any other beings which have assisted you in your plans to overthrow us. As the governing body of our world we do not wish to sentence you to death, you have two choices;_**

**_Give us something or someone who would be useful to our coven,_**

**_Or war._**

**_We warn you, anyone who has stood with you in the past and is an ally will also be sentenced to death._**

**_We expect to hear from you soon, with your decision. _**

**_If we do not get an answer, we can only assume you have chosen the second option._**

**_Yours sincerly, Volturi "_**

There was complete silence as everyone thought about the death warrant that had just been sent.

"But it's all lies Carlisle, tell me this is a joke." Esme whimpered out.

"It is all lies but they need some reason to come down here and beat our asses to death. They needed Nahuel so he would find out about Caio. If we go to war we will be destroyed...killed. We have no choice if we want to live." Jacob explained.

"This is still about Alice. He would destroy almost every vampire in our world for her." Edward explained.

"Weren't you listening? This is far bigger than that now, this is about Alice, you, Bella, Kate, Zafrina, Benjamin, even the wolves now. He wants everyone with powers that threatens his reign to be part of the Volturi. Jacob we have no choice but war." Jasper replied.

"Jasper is right. I will not let _any_ member of my family go to him and his gang of thugs. But I will not sentence my family and friends to death." Carlisle said.

"They thought Caio would frighten us since Jane and Alec's abilities aren't as powerful against us with Bella." Edward spoke once more.

"So It's war, but not just any war this is going to be the biggest war that the supernatural world will ever see." Emmett warned. Alice suddenly went into her daze as her eyes blurred over into her vision. She then started screaming, nothing had ever caused her to scream.

"Alice!" A series of calling from each of us.

"We've got 6 months." She finally said.

"I saw the date, it's war, it was always going to be war. Aro finally has the excuse to finish us off."

We were all silent as we thought over everything. " Maybe I should just go, I won't let you die for me."

"We're already dead Alice. He plans on killing us with or without reason. We are just the beginning." Rosalie replied.

"What do we do Carlisle?" Esme spoke not being able to hide the panic in her voice. It triggered a frantic panic in all of us, everyone started shouting and talking over eachother. Some with ideas of war, others with fears for thier loved ones.

"Enough! Everyone go, clear your heads. We will meet at six tonight. I wish I had some reassuring words I could give us all, but I don't, I don't." Carlisle said sounding defeated. We dispersed and I had never heard us all so quiet in all the time we had been together.

After collecting the kids from my mother, I went upstairs and laid them down on my bed for an afternoon nap. I watched each of my beautiful miracles sleep peacefully, as a feeling of sheer terror overtook my body. The thought of thier deaths after the Volturi had killed the rest of my family or being killed and leaving them with an unsure future pained me beyond anything I had ever felt before. Unbeknown to me Rosalie had been speaking to me while I had somehow locked myself in my head again.

"Leah, you can't do this. Not now. Your children need you, we all need you. You don't have a choice you can't tune out, it is far too...dangerous." She pleaded with me.

"It's okay, I'm fine. It won't tune out." I reassured her.

"Rose I can't let my children die." I suddenly cried out.

"You think I'm not scared too. I love those children as if they were my own. I _promise_ you that I will fight to my last breath to keep them alive."

"The hand that fate dealt me." I shook my head in disbelief.

"The hand that fate dealt _us_." Rosalie corrected, earning a slight smile from me. Through everything that had gone on today the last thing I wanted to do was figure out my feeling towards Nahuel. I'm not Bella who seemed to forgive Edward the minute he apologized, I can't do that. My heart ached too much for me to forget that feeling.

_I didn't come back for you_

Those words stung more than any spiteful hateful remark or comment anyone has ever said to me. Bitch would have been better than hearing that, at least I can handle it. How do I move forward from here?

"I know you're thinking about him." Rose stated to me.

"What do I do? I'm so confused." I said quietly.

"You don't do anything. He made his decision when he walked out on you. He doesn't deserve anymore from you."

" I can't forget what he meant to me Rose. The imprint is always going to be there, I'm attached to him forever, whether I like it or not." I admitted.

"You gave him everything Leah-"

"And I loved him, I loved him, God I loved him...I still love him, I love him." I lashed out angrily. She did nothing but hold me, this is how it always was when I broke down only sometimes her arms were replaced with Joham, Seth, my mother or Jacob.

I hadn't realised I'd fallen asleep until I was gently being nudge awake in the spare bedroom across my room. "I know you will feel a lot better after you have spoken to him. I can't bare to see you in pain and as much as I hate him, he will probably do _some_ good." Rosalie pleaded to me as she quickly escaped leaving me and Nahuel. She knew me better than anyone and at times better than myself and it was only now I realised this was what I had wanted to do all day. I sat up slowly and faced him, he stood by the window avoiding eye contact. I could see it in his eyes, the guilt, the pain he has had to live with like me.

"I...I'm-I'm sorry." He says looking at the ground ashamed.

"Why? Really why?" I asked holding back the anger and tears.

"I told you in the letter, I couldn't watch you die." He answered still avoiding eye contact.

"That's not a reason! I want the truth!" I said loudly still trying to put a cap on my emotions. He didn't speak he just shook his head as the tears started to fall.

"You're pathetic." I said coldly.

"You are right Ley-ah. I'm pathetic, I'm a Coward."

"Was it me? Did you stop loving me?" I asked quietly feeling suddenly incredibly vulnerable.

"I could never stop loving you. I have watched two of the most important people in my life die in front of me. I had no faith in you, no strength, for that I'm sorry, but I knew I wasnt strong enough to watch you die too. I assumed you were dead when I blacked out one day and felt my heart give in and watched you in a dream walk through the tunnel gates." The tunnel gates? I had thought it to be a dream but I guess we both had been there. However, that was a conversation for another time.

"Well I didn't die and here I am with three children to raise without thier real father. I'm lucky I had my family."

"I can still be thier father, I'm here now. Dads here now" he tried to joke.

"No Nahuel, you don't get to come back and pick up where you left off. You don't get to be called 'dad' because you provided the ingredients. You earn it. If anyone has the right to be called dad around here Joham and Jasper are definitely first in line."

"This is one of the reasons I left right here. You wouldn't let me help you-"

"Your _help_ only offered getting rid of them!" I interrupted.

"You married me and we were supposed to become a partnership but you kept making the decisions by yourself. I wasn't ready to be a father and you forced me into that when I hadn't even got my head around being a husband." I took to large steps and was right in front of him now and as the last words slipped out his mouth every emotion I had tried to hold on to escaped and I lost it.

" NO ONE FORCED YOU TO MARRY ME, I RECALL YOU PROPOSING TO ME. NO ONE FORCED YOU TO MAKE LOVE TO ME. YOU KNEW THE RISKS, YOU ONLY HAD TO LOOK AT RENESMEE TO SEE THAT." I screamed every word as the tears spluttered out. He had no option but to look into my eyes and feel the pain I felt and feel the burn from the truth.

"At least you had an 150 year headstart compared to me. You think I was ready, I wasn't but it was the reality. " I said dejected.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay? I was wrong, I was _so_ wrong. I never should have left. Please. forgi-" he said frantically, rushing to me and embracing me. I shoved him away from me hard and into the wall.

"No no no, don't ask me to forgive you. You know I'll have no choice. The imprint doesn't control me or our love. I'll forgive you when _I am_ good and ready." I said fiercely. He looked up limply from the ground of the wall and begged one last time.

"Leah please. I know you want me to suffer and feel your pain but I have suffered and felt that pain love you. I thought I lost you once and I will fight to make sure it never happens again me encantaye."

"No. Not now." I said coldly still looking down at him.

"When? In a year? You havent got that long to decide. Baby we may not have a year." It hit me like a tone of bricks, six months. Not only were my children in danger so was I and the only man I've ever loved with my every breath and being. I looked in those crystal emerald eyes and saw his soul and everything I had been missing; I saw his fight and the meaning and the shame, guilt, self loathing, love; I saw it all. And then all of a sudden I saw it, I saw him, he changed. He came back a completely different person. With a new mindset, a new outlook, A new soul. That man who once didn't care enough, came back and cared too much about everything and everyone.

I could hear it now, in the back of my head, my father preaching, _"Come on baby girl. He loves more than anyone has ever loved someone, you know that. Look at him Lee, he needs you and you need him too. Tell him you forgive him, I know you little girl, you forgave him the minute you saw him. Holding back is a waste of perfect happiness. Don't blame the world for your unhappiness when you don't try to do anything about it."_

He was right about everything but I couldn't let go, he left me when he promised he never would.

I hesitated about what to do or say next and thankfully Seth came running up and said we all had to meet in the living room. I nodded at my brother and walked over to Nahuel and helped him up. I didn't need to say anything, he had seen everything in my eyes as I fought with myself.

As we walked slowly to the living room I whispered into his ear, "one good thing did come out of you leaving. I realised that I didn't have to have some man there to love me to be happy. Of course I would be happy being loved but I relied on it. I never knew how to be me, just me, not Leah Sams girlfriend or Leah Sams bitter ex or Leah Nahuel's wife. I got to discover who Leah Clearwater is without all that and that's thanks to your father. So maybe before you beg me for forgiveness you should stop and take a look in the mirror."

* * *

Soo do you think she will forgive him? Hmmm? Hmmmmm? Last chapter for today, I gotta leave you guys thinking about what's next ;)


End file.
